Curse of the Black Dragon
by hallyu1
Summary: After awakening his new magic, things start changing. Natsu's temper worsens, his thirst for violence increases. Though he fights these desires, they just keep growing. It's as if he is turning into a dragon, like Acnologia. He should be happy, now that Lucy is with him. But he can't help the growing hunger for violence...for power. After Tenrou. Slight Rave Master crossover
1. Chapter 1

**_*WARNING!* Please read my first fanfic "Dragon's Plight" before reading this one. It's a sort-of continuation, and I reference some things in the previous one. This is my pilot chapter, so I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up (just so you know). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the opening to my new story! Please remember to review!_**

**Chapter 1**

A mighty roar rang in the dark sky, shaking the ground with its ferocity. Natsu covered his ears. He had heard dragons roar hundreds of times, but this was different. It was _too_ loud. It was painful. A screeching howl reverberated in night. Natsu looked up in time to see two dragons swoop down from above him. The sky exploded with fire and lightning. The shadows of two dragons circled each other. Blood poured down like rain. It pelted him, soaking his clothes in red dragon's blood.

"What the…?"

Natsu rubbed his eyes. Was he actually seeing this? Again a loud, earsplitting roar resounded. Natsu clamped his hands over his ears. The sound made his ears ring. A dark shadow swooped down, colliding into the two dragons. Natsu leaped back as the enormous black form crashed to the ground, the dragons beneath it. The shock of the impact sent him flying. Landing face down on the ground, the Dragon Slayer spun just in time to see a large black dragon head rise above the two corpses. Natsu's eyes widened. Chills crept up and down his spine at the sight of the black dragon, blue lines curving all along its body like a curse.

"Acnologia," he whispered, his whole body trembling.

The black Dragon turned its head, staring down at the human at its feet. Acnologia roared. The power behind its bellowing roar tore apart the ground. Trees uprooted and carved deep scars in the earth. Natsu stared up at the dragon, unsure of what to do. The last time he had seen it, Acnologia had nearly destroyed them all. If it hadn't been for the First Master, Mavis, they would all have been done for. The dragon fixed its beady eyes on him, eyes glowing like beacons in the darkness.

_Dragon Slayer_, a dark, rumbling voice growled.

Natsu froze.

Again the voice spoke, but it sounded as though it was inside his head. _Dragon Slayer! Dragon Slayer! Dragon Slayer!_

His eyes widened. It was like the voice was coming from the black dragon.

_Why do you stare at me like that? Like you're staring at the face of demon. You don't know anything of a dragon's power…nor of your own. You couldn't possibly fathom how much I can do. _Acnologia's lips curled back in a dragonish grin. Blood from the other dragons dripped from his fangs. _Come closer._ _Let me show you. Let me show you…the wealth of power that lies within dragon's blood._

It felt as if his legs were moving on their own. Legs shaking, he walked slowly forward.

_Yes. Yes! I can see it in those eyes—the desire for power. I can teach you_.

Natsu could feel his dragon magic swelling inside him. The warmth spread from his center outward to his limbs. It made his whole body tingle. He could feel his body going through the physical changes that Dragon Force invoked. His skin cracked like scales, his fire turned golden. The slumbering Dragon Master magic awakened, like a beast roaring to life after slumbering for centuries. Natsu fell to his knees, hands pressed to his temples. It felt like his head was splitting! This feeling was different…wrong. It was unlike anything he'd felt. It was unnatural.

He screamed. His dragon fire intensified. It felt as if it was burning him—something that had never happened before. In the back of his mind something screamed out for him to run. But he couldn't turn back now. His chest tightened, as if a fiery arrow had shot straight through his heart and the flames were destroying him from the inside out. He threw his head back and screamed in agony, his eyes red—blind with fury and pain.

The black dragon laughed, a dark and rumbling laugh. It was filled with cruelty. _That's right, Dragon Slayer! Let it consume you…the fire…the power…let the beast's blood take over! You'll gain unimaginable power! You will become like me._

It felt as if his bones were twisting into a whole new shape. He felt his jaw elongate and his limbs grow in size. A tail grew out from the end of his spine, curling around like a crooked sickle. Bony wings burst from his shoulder blades. Natsu screamed in agony. His mind was slipping. Pure animalistic bloodlust crept through him, stealing away his consciousness. Soon his screams became growls and then snarls.

The snap of a twig behind him startled him. Natsu rounded on the intruder. In his dragon-like form, he launched at them, jaws wide to snap their neck. A girl shrieked. His jaws closed on his victim. The taste of blood. Then everything turned red.

**V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V*** **V***

Natsu sat bolt upright. Sweat drenched his clothes, perspiration pouring down his skin. He sat there panting, his whole body trembling. He stared at his shaking hands, wide-eyed. That had been the most realistic dream he'd ever had before. It felt so real. He could remember the way he felt when he bit down on the girl's neck. It had felt almost…exhilarating but frightening.

"Natsu?"

He jumped at the sound of Happy's voice. The blue cat was staring at him from the edge of the bed. His bright round eyes almost glowed in the moonlight.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked.

Wiping a hand down his face, he nodded. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I think so…" he muttered.

"What happened?"

"Just a bad dream."

"You've never had bad dreams like that before. What was it about?"

"Nothing…."

"C'mon! You can tell me. What was it?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Natsuuuuu come one! Tell me!"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" he shouted.

Happy flinched. Natsu had never yelled at him like that before. Natsu blinked, realizing what he had just done. Shaking his head, he pulled at his pink hair in frustration.

"Sorry, Happy. I didn't mean to. It's just…well, it was really weird and…frightening. It's got me a little on edge, I guess."

The little Exceed stared at him skeptically. Finally he nodded. "Okay…." He sat down on the edge of the bed, paws dangling off the side. "You don't have to tell me…. I was just worried. You were shouting and thrashing and then your skin started to look like scales. You know…like when you use Dragon Force. But you were sleeping, so I got really worried…."

"You mean I was using my magic?"

Happy nodded.

That had never happened before. Not like this anyway. Sure, he had breathed fire and stuff in his sleep at times, but something like this had never happened before. Ever since he had mastered his Dragon Master magic, he had felt kind of strange. Natsu clenched his fist. He was still shaking. Maybe it was just a onetime thing. It had only been a few months since the whole incident with Tynan. He was probably still just worked up about it.

"You sure you're okay?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned. "I'm fine. Promise. Why don't you go back to sleep? We're gonna be picking out a new job later."

"Aye, sir!" Happy hopped off the bed. "I can't wait to go on a job with Lucy! Goodnight, Natsu!"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

As soon as Happy was curled up in his little bed, fast asleep, Natsu opened the window. There was no way he'd be able to fall asleep again…not after that dream. But dawn was only a few hours off. Pushing thoughts of his nightmare aside, he focused on the upcoming job with Lucy. It had been ages since they had gone on one together. And he was looking forward to it. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the dream. There was something about it that chilled him to the bone. Like there really was a part of him that could turn into that…that beast. A mindless, bloodthirsty monster.

**_Chapter 2 will be coming soon!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad you all have liked this one so far. I hope I can live up to the expectations of my last fanfic, and I hope you ll enjoy chapter 2! Please remember to review!**_

**Chapter 2**

As usual, the guild was boisterous and full of energy. Cana sat drinking her keg of alcohol, doing a reading with her cards. Macao and Wakaba laughed over their drinks, commenting on the new waitress' young, refreshing looks. Lucy slumped against the bar top and sighed. Mira set a cup of tea down beside her with a smile.

"Ara! What's the matter, Lucy?" she asked in her sing-song voice.

"There's nothing to do," Lucy whined.

"Why don't you go on a job?"

"Well, Natsu said he wanted to rest a little while." She pouted. "But I think he was going to pick one for us to do soon."

"You know," Mira said. "You could just go on a job by yourself or with someone else." She clapped her hands together. "I bet Gray would be happy to go with you!"

"I guess…but I feel like should go with Natsu." She blushed. "We're in the same team after all."

"You two sure get along well don't you?" Mira sighed dreamily. "Just like lovers! It must make you feel so happy!"

Lucy's face turned a deep shade of red. "W-well…Yes, I guess so."

Mira winked. "He must be a clumsy lover. He's never dated anyone before, you know." She giggled. "I just knew he liked you! I just knew it!"

"Don't rub it in," she mumbled. "It's so embarrassing."

A muscled arm draped over Lucy's shoulder. "Yo! Morning, Lucy!" Natsu said, his voice sounding twice as loud as normal. His hot breath on her ear sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Oh! Speak of the devil!" Mira said cheerfully.

"N-N-Natsu!" She shoved him off, clutching a hand to her chest. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

He frowned, plopping down on the stool beside her. "Why? You don't like me touching you now? You sure didn't complain about it when we—"

Lucy slapped her hand over his mouth, her face flushing a deep shade of red. "You don't need to say it in front of other people!"

"Eh?" Propping her elbows up on the bar top, Mira rested her chin in her hands. "My my, what is it? Do tell me about it, Natsu!" she pleaded. "What happened?"

"It was nothing!" Lucy protested. "Honest! Don't think of strange things, Mira."

"Luuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyy!" Happy cried.

She turned just in time to see the blue cat flying full speed toward her. He flew straight into her chest.

"Happy?"

"Lucy! Natsu woke up real early this morning so he could come to the guild and see you!" Happy snickered. "I suggested that he sneak through your window but he said—"

"Oi! Happy!" Natsu pulled the blue cat away from Lucy's chest. "What're you doing?! Don't do that out of the blue, and you don't need to tell her everything!"

"Sorry, Natsu. I forgot." Happy covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "You want to be the only one to hug Lucy's chest like—"

"HAPPY!" Natsu slapped his hands over the cat's mouth, his face crimson.

Mira giggled. "You get along just as well as ever! It's good to know things are going well."

"Mira, don't get the wrong idea, okay? It's not like we've…you know…done it or anything," Lucy said.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, I won't." She winked.

"Somehow, that's not all that convincing…."

"Hey, Lucy! What kind of job do you want to do?" Happy asked.

She blinked. "Eh? So you're ready to start working again?"

"Well, you know." Natsu scratched his head. "I've been doing a little work here and there."

Lucy shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. I haven't really looked at the request board in a while."

"Cool. Then I'll pick." Natsu stood up and walked across the room to the request board. There had been a lot of good jobs being posted recently. Not too many were very high-paying jobs, but there were a lot of interesting ones. Monster hunting, subduing thieves, investigating a "haunted" mansion. "How about this one?" Natsu pointed to the haunted mansion investigation flier.

"Definitely not!" Lucy crossed her arms in a giant X. "There's no way I'm doing that! It's creepy! What if there are ghosts and bats and stuff?"

"I thought girls like those kinds of things." Happy said. "So they can have their boyfriend protect them and say" he deepened his voice, " 'don't worry, Lucy. I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life.' Right?"

"No way! Even if that's true…I'm not going near that place."

"Man, and I thought it would be fun." Grumbling, Natsu glanced at the other wanted ads. "What else could we do? This one sounds good!" As he reached to take the paper, another hand grabbed it as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gray said. "Can't you tell that I'm taking this one?"

"You blind!" Natsu glared at him. "I grabbed it first, so it's mine!"

"There they go again." Lucy sighed.

Mira smiled. "It's so nice to see them so energetic so early in the morning, isn't it?"

"It's not even noon and you're already arguing? You aren't kids anymore, so act like MEN!" Elfman cried. "Real men speak with their fists!"

"You wanna fight, fire breath? Let go of it! It's not something a stupid flame spewer could handle!"

"Bring it on, perverted stripper! I'll melt any ice you throw at me!"

"Stop calling me a 'pervert', hentai fire freak!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"If you can't figure it out, then you're dumber than I thought!"

Natsu punched him hard in the jaw. "Don't yell insults that don't make sense!"

Gray crashed into one of the tables where Elfman, Cana, and Levy were sitting. Drinks clattered to the floor. The bench splintered in half under the ice mage's weight. Gray shot to his feet. He pulled his shirt over his head and cracked his knuckles.

"Bastard! You'll regret that one!"

"Natsu, you bastard! You made me spill my alcohol!" Cana screamed, enraged.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried in unison.

"Levy-chan, are you okay?!" Lucy hurried toward the broken table and held out her hand for Levy.

Fire leaked out of Natsu's mouth. "Bring it on! I'm beat the shit out of you, droopy eyes!"

Levy took Lucy's hand and pulled herself up. She dusted off her dress before picking up her book. "I'm fine. But I think we should get away from here before things get serious."

Pounding his fist against his open palm, the air around Gray rapidly cooled. "Ice Make: Hammer!" A large icy hammer crystallized in his hands.

Natsu charged, hand ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"That's right! Solve your problems through your fists!" Elfman charged toward them.

Cana snatched her cards. "Don't think I'll let you get away with wasting my alcohol! You bastards are gonna get it!"

Soon the whole guild was in an uproar. Stools and tables were flying across the room. Drinks clattered to the floor and magic hurled across the guild. The whole guild was a giant brawl in a matter of minutes. Lucy slouched at the bar and sighed. Mira giggled.

"My my, so lively this morning," Mira said with a smile.

Lucy shook her head. "It amazes me how much energy they actually have this early."

A dark blue blur flew across the room and hit Lucy and the face. Whatever it was, it was soft…and warm. Pulling the cloth off her face, Lucy stared at it, bewildered. It was a pair of gray and blue boxers.

"Oh my!" Mira said. "Gray! It seems you've lost your boxers!"

Lucy's face turned bright red and she dropped the shorts immediately. She frantically wiped her hands on her skirt, as if she had been holding something covered in mud.

"Natsu! Don't throw my boxers!" Gray shouted.

"If you'd stop stripping, you wouldn't have to worry about losing them!" Natsu shouted back.

"Now I'm mad!"

Fire surrounded Natsu's arms. "Bring it on!"

"Isn't this getting a little out of hand?" Lucy said worriedly.

Happy hopped up onto the bar. "Aye!"

"Don't just say 'aye'!"

A giant shadow loomed over the brawling mages. "That's enough, you fools!"

Everyone froze, some holding other guildmates above their heads in mid-throw. It looked as if someone had frozen them all in place with some kind of time magic. Only Natsu dared to move. He laughed, puffing out his chest with pride. He stood on top of one of the broken tables, grinning as he laughed.

"You bunch of wimps! Looks like I win this—"

A giant hand squashed him into the floorboards. Master Makarov shrunk down to his normal size, standing on top of Natsu.

"Don't go destroying my guild!" Makarov said sternly. "We don't have the funds right now to keep repairing it every time you rowdy kids decide to destroy it!"

"Ara! Master, you were still here?" Mira asked.

"Yes. I couldn't help but hear the ridiculous argument going on out here." The master snatched the request flier from Natsu's fist. He glanced at the contents before laughing. "So you were fighting over this, eh? Why not solve the problem and do the job together?"

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "Me and Lucy are taking the job together!"

"As if you could handle that one alone," Gray scoffed.

"What was that?!"

"Enough, you two!" Makarov shouted. "Take the job together and be done with it."

"Okay…." Gray and Natsu muttered in unison.

"What job is it anyway?" Lucy asked, walking toward them.

Master Makarov handed her the flier. Glancing over the details, Lucy's face drained slightly of color:

_Strong mages needed. Location: Shirotsume Town. Reward offered by the City Council. People have been disappearing in the mountains near Shirotsume Town and strange sounds have been heard at night, coming from the mountains. Please investigate the reason behind the disappearances and rescue the missing people. Some individual rewards offered by relatives of the missing. Reward from the Council: 600,000 Jewels. _

"It's a high paying one!" Happy said excitedly.

Lucy's hands were trembling. "It sounds kind of scary…what if there's a monster in those mountains?"

"Aye! Maybe there are vulcans."

"I don't like the sound of this…" she muttered.

Natsu grinned. "I'm getting all fired up!"

"Why don't we head out soon?" Gray suggested. "The sooner we leave, the better."

"What?!" Natsu shouted. "Who said you could come with us?!"

"The Master, that's who! So stop whining and get over it, flamehead!"

Lucy sighed. "Sounds like it's going to be a rather noisy trip."

"Aye!"

Natsu plopped down on the stool and rested his head on the bar. He groaned. "I wanted to go on that one alone with Lucy," he pouted. "It's not fair that the stupid ice boxers is coming with us."

Lucy patted him gently on the back. "Oh, don't worry. Cheer up! We'll go on the next one alone. Promise!"

Natsu grinned. "Yeah, okay!"

"Meet you back here in an hour," Gray said, heading for the door. "I'll just grab my stuff and we can get going."

"Okay!" Lucy smiled. "C'mon, Natsu. Let's go get ready."

"Sure."

Happy tugged on Natsu's sleeve. The Dragon Slayer paused as Lucy hurried to the front of the guild. He glanced down at the blue cat.

"What's up, Happy?" Natsu asked.

The little Exceed looked up at him worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What d'ya mean? I'm fine! Am I acting weird?"

Happy shook his head. "It's nothing! I was just worried after the way you acted when you woke up this morning. You sure the dream isn't bothering you anymore?"

He blinked. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Truth was, it still worried him. He had never had a dream quite like that before. It had felt so real and when he had awoken, he thought for sure that the dragon transformation had actually happened. To think that it had all just been a silly dream would be an understatement. There was something off about it. But whatever it was, he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to do was have fun on the job with Lucy and enjoy their alone time. Worrying about the nightmare was the least thing he wanted…especially a nightmare like that.

_**Chapter 3 will be up on Monday!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I feel like I'm writing this one slower than the last fanfic. I'll try to keep up with the schedule I've had for the last few months, but it all depends on how much inspiration hits me at once, so we'll see. Please remember to review! I love to see what you think of my chapters :)_  
**

**Chapter 3**

"I still…don't understand w-why you…had to come…" Natsu muttered, his words strained as he tried to keep his composure.

"Like I told you, the Master told us to do this together." Gray folded his arms. "So quit whining!"

The carriage hit a particularly deep bump in the road, jostling the cart violently. Natsu covered his mouth, trying to keep his breakfast down. Unfortunately Shirotsume Town didn't have its own train station so the trip would take longer than expected. Lucy sighed and stood up.

"Move over, Natsu."

"Aye…" he mumbled.

Lucy sat down beside him and patted her lap. "Why don't you lie down? Your stomach might feel better."

"…Okay…."

Natsu leaned over and rested his head on her lap. He clutched his stomach as it churned and twisted in knots. His face was pale and sweat poured down his neck. He hated riding carriages more than anything! Next to riding trains of course. The discomfort and nausea only added to his bad mood. Nothing seemed to be going right. Gray was going with them on their job, ruining his alone time with Lucy, and now they were riding in a carriage on what seemed like the bumpiest road ever! Not to mention he hadn't had much sleep the previous night, thanks to his nightmare.

"Natsu, you okay?" Gray asked.

Natsu frowned. "Why?"

"You've been scowling for a while now. Just wondering what could've happened to make you upset." He grinned. "Shouldn't you be happy to be lying on Lucy's lap?" he teased.

"What's it matter to you, stupid sea urchin!" Natsu snapped.

"Geez! What's up with you?! I was just asking, dumbass. No need to throw a hissy fit."

"Natsu didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Happy said.

"You didn't?" Lucy patted Natsu's shoulder. "That's unusual. What happened?"

"He had a nightmare."

"Happy…" Natsu muttered in a warning tone.

"He wouldn't tell me about it though. He woke up and was shaking and sweating. And before that he—"

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

The Exceed clamped his mouth shut. His eyes started to water. That was the second time today that Natsu had yelled at him like that.

"Natsu, you didn't have to yell at him," Lucy reprimanded. "He's just concerned for you, you know. What's going on with you today?"

"Just…annoyed. That's all…" he grumbled.

"Looks more like a stick was shoved up your ass," Gray muttered under his breath.

Natsu shot to his feet. "What was that?!" The carriage hit another bump and the nausea returned in one big wave. He swayed and slumped down on the seat. He leaned against the window, arms crossed.

Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder. "Natsu, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, okay?" he muttered. "I'm just not feeling well…and I'm really nauseous…okay? Nothing's wrong…."

They rode for a while in silence. The only sound was the rattle of the cart and Natsu's labored breathing as he tried to keep his breakfast down. Gray stared out the window, not wanting to argue with Natsu again. Eventually the Dragon Slayer's foul temper wore down and he rested his head again on Lucy's lap. Lucy ran her fingers affectionately through his soft pink hair. It was a comforting feeling. Natsu breathed in her sweet scent as he allowed himself to be lulled by her touch. And slowly his eyes started to close. But his dreams were less than pleasant.

As soon as he drifted off, he found himself in the clearing of a forest. Everything was dark. Suddenly a loud roar echoed in the night. He clamped his hands over his ears. It was happening again. The dream! And again the two dragons circled each other, fighting to the death. The black dragon appeared from the darkness and plummeted to the ground, killing the other two beasts. And once again the black dragon, Acnologia, beckoned to him, urging him to let the dragon blood take over.

The transformation felt even more painful this time. Hands clamped tightly to his head, he screamed. It felt like his mind was being ripped apart. The magic inside him swelled up and soon he was overtaken by the Dragon Master magic. His flames turned golden and his skin cracked like scales.

_That's it_, the black dragon sneered, his lips curling back in a malevolent grin. _Let it consume you, Dragon Slayer. Just imagine how good it will feel once the pain is gone and the power overflows from inside you. How delicious fresh blood will taste._

Natsu could feel his sanity slipping. He screamed. He tried with all his might to hold on to his mind, to keep it from slipping away into madness. But something clawed at it, tearing it from his grasp. Suddenly the ground shook. A mighty roar bellowed from behind him and the clearing lit up with red flames.

"Be gone, beast!" a familiar deep voice growled. "Though you may have the form of a dragon, you are nothing but a foul, bloodthirsty demon. Bearer of darkness, leave!"

Acnologia chuckled. _Have you come to give yourself to me as my next victim?_

His body still trembling, Natsu lifted his head. He was engulfed in the shadow of the enormous red dragon. He recognized the cross shaped scar across the dragon's chest. Natsu's vision was blurry as he stared up into the scaly, fearsome face of the fire dragon.

"I won't be giving anything to you! Leave now, or face the wrath of the mighty Igneel!"

_After I have the boy._ The black dragon growled, moving closer.

Igneel slammed his foot down in front of Natsu. The Dragon Slayer screamed as he felt something tearing at his mind. He could feel his bones starting to twist themselves out of shape. Wrapping his arms around himself, he doubled over and shouted at the top of his voice. He fought against the transformation. But he was losing. Fire poured from Igneel's mouth.

"BE GONE!" he roared. "I won't let you take him! You will not lay your vile claws on my son! I won't let you touch Natsu."

The black dragon laughed. _I will have him eventually. He will come to me. No matter how hard he fights, he will come to me all the same._

Igneel's fire engulfed the dragon. Suddenly a white hot pain stabbed through Natsu's chest. It felt as though the fire was burning him as well. He cried out in pain. His father's voice rang in his mind. _Fight it, Natsu! You mustn't give in to it, you hear me?! Don't let it consume you!_

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He was sweating as he gripped Lucy's skirt, his hands trembling. Happy was staring at him, his brows drawn together with worry. Even Gray and Lucy were staring down at him in shocked silence. Natsu sat up quickly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He averted his eyes. The last thing he wanted them to see was him having a night terror. Lucy touched his shoulder gently. He flinched, surprised at the sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"…Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Natsu," Happy said. "Your magic activated again."

He blinked. Glancing up at his friends, they both nodded. Natsu sighed. These dreams were starting to be a real pain. Did this mean that he would be having them more often from now on? And why was he having them in the first place? But this time Igneel had showed up. He had arrived to protect him, and had stopped him from transforming like he had before. What did it all mean?

"Oi."

Natsu looked up at the Ice Mage.

"Tell us what's going on," Gray said.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing! You looked like you were having a damn seizure!"

"You've been acting a little strange since we left for this job. Please, Natsu, tell me what's wrong," Lucy pleaded. "I'm worried."

"Aye," Happy chimed in.

"Just nightmares, that's all."

Gray fixed his pointed gaze on him. "They must be some intense nightmares to make you sweat and shake so badly. I know you better than that."

Lucy rested her hand over Natsu's fist. "Please?"

He looked from one determined face to the next. Finally Natsu sighed. "Fine." He folded his arms. "Lately I've been having this dream…and it's always the same. I'm standing in some dark place...a forest, I think...and there are two dragons circling above me and they're fighting. Then Acnologia swoops down and kills the two other dragons. And then he looks at me and starts talking to me, but it's weird 'cause I can hear him in my head. Telling me to let the dragon magic take over and that he'll give me power or something…. And in my dream my body starts to change and transform into a dragon or something…."

Silence lingered between them for a long while. Gray and Lucy looked at each other.

"How long have you been having it?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Only recently. Like the last few days."

"Maybe we should talk to Porlyusica about it," Lucy suggested. "She might have some ideas why you keep having that dream."

"The old hag?! She's a doctor, not a therapist! And I don't see why I have to…it was just a dream."

"I guess so…" Lucy said. "It sounds rather frightening. I hope they go away."

"Yeah. Me too…."

The carriage lurched to a halt. Natsu stood up immediately, hanging his head out the window. A cold wind slapped his face. It was the first time he had been to Shirotsume Town in the winter. With a fresh layer of snow covering everything, the town looked completely different. It was still and quiet, unlike the boisterous, lively town it had been when he last came with Lucy. It felt like ages ago since he and Lucy came to the Everlue mansion to steal that weird golden book. Natsu leaped out, stretching his arms above his head.

"Finally out of that stupid carriage!" He grinned. "Feels good out here, huh?"

"Are you kidding?!" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, teeth chattering. "It's freezing!" She glanced back at Gray. "Right, Gray?"

The Ice Mage had stripped off his shirt and jacket. "Yeah, it's a little cold, I guess," he said with a straight face.

Lucy blushed. "Put on some clothes! Don't strip whenever you feel like it!"

Clasping his hands behind his head, Natsu headed into town. "Let's go find the council guys. I wanna get the details so we can get started on this job!"

Happy flew alongside him. "You sound like you're feeling better."

"Yeah! 'Cause we're finally out of that carriage! C'mon, I'm getting all fired up!"

"Aye, sir!"

As he raced into town, Gray and Lucy lingered behind. Gray pulled his shirt back on as they walked after him.

"You worried?" he asked.

"What?" Lucy looked up, startled out of her thoughts.

"Are you worried?" He nodded toward the Fire Mage. "About Natsu."

She nodded. "Yeah. I hope it's just an odd recurring dream. Maybe they'll go away on their own."

"Yeah," Gray muttered absentmindedly. He watched Natsu from behind. Despite Lucy's optimism, he didn't think it would be quite that simple. "Maybe."

_**Chapter 4 will be up on Friday!**_

_**P.S. I'm doing a Fairy Tail cosplay this year, so check out my deviantart! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry if it feels like I'm dragging this mission out. Thanks for your positive comments so far! And I promise, there will be more NaLu than "Dragon's Plight" so please look forward to it ;) And guess what, guys? Today's my birthday! So send me some reviews! I love you all! And thank you so much for your support of my fanfictions! 3_  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Where should we start?" Gray wondered aloud.

It was getting late, and they still didn't know where to begin. The council had given them a detailed explanation of the strange disappearances that had been happening. The sun was already starting to set. The sun-baked sky melted from a clear blue to a gray-orange hue.

"Who cares?" Natsu trudged down the main street. "The council told us everything they know, so let's just get some food."

Gray shook his head. "Always thinking with your stomach."

"What was that?! Wanna say that again?!"

"Sure! I'll say it as many times as you want, moron."

Lucy grabbed them both by the ear. "Okay okay. That's enough, you two." She let go of them. "Maybe we should start by talking to the families of the missing villagers."

"Ow!" Natsu rubbed his ear. "You didn't have to do that, you know. You could've been a little nicer about it." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She jumped in surprise. He nuzzled the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met, burying his nose in her fragrant blonde hair. "Like this."

"N-Natsu!" She squirmed in his grasp. "Stop it…not here!"

Gray snickered. "Please. Get a room will ya, Natsu?"

Natsu glared up at the Ice Mage. His black eyes glinted with fiery passion, daring Gray to mock him again. "Jealous?"

"Hmph." Gray folded his arms. "More like focused on our job."

"Don't like it? Then you shouldn't have come."

Lucy pried his arms away from her waist. "Natsu, not now," she hissed. "We're here on a job, remember? We're not on vacation."

"Fine." Natsu buried his hands in his pockets and grinned. "Later then."

The sound of snow crunching underfoot made Natsu pause. He glanced over his shoulder, but no one was there. Hands clasped behind his head, he followed Gray and Lucy as they headed for one of the houses where the victim's family lived. Not many people were out and about. It was odd. The whole village was filled with an eerie silence. It was like the townspeople were afraid to be outside. With so many people missing, it was only natural. But the farther they walked, the more he heard the crunch of footsteps behind them. And each time he cast a quick glance over his shoulder, they were gone. Finally he stopped.

Lucy bumped into him. "Natsu?" she said, surprised.

"What's the matter?" Gray asked.

"Oi! Why are you following us?" he said. "Come out already. I know you're there."

"What?" Lucy looked behind them, but there was no one in sight. "Is there someone following us?"

"Yeah. A girl's been following us for a while now."

A long pause of silence followed. The shuffling of feet greeted their ears. A small hand grasped the side of the house and slowly a little girl peeked around the corner. Her wavy light brown hair hung down from underneath her jacket hood. She stared up at them skeptically, her big green eyes fixed on the _Fairy Tail_ wizards. She looked to be about eight years old. Lucy knelt down and smiled at her.

"Hello," Lucy said, her voice soft. "What's your name?"

The girl shrunk back a little, unsure of what to do. Slowly she inched forward. She glanced from Lucy to Gray to Natsu.

"Are you wizards?" she asked hesitantly.

"Aye!" Happy said, approaching the girl. "We're all mages from Fairy Tail!"

The girl's eyes lit up at the sight of the little Exceed. "Wow! A talking cat!" She grabbed Happy and pulled him into a tight hug. She petted his blue fur. "Such a good kitty! How come your fur is blue? How come you can talk?"

Lucy laughed. "He's a special kind of cat. He's a wizard too you know."

Happy struggled against her. "Natsuuuu! Help!"

"Cats can't be wizards!"

Natsu strode toward the girls and snatched Happy up by his green bandanna. "Happy isn't a toy or a pet, you know! He's our friend."

The little girl flinched.

Gray smacked Natsu on the head. "Don't scare her! You're such a simpleton sometimes, idiot."

"Natsuuuu," Happy whined. "I thought I was gonna die. She just kept squeezing me…."

"Um…Nii-san, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" the girl asked hesitantly, pointing to Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy cried, covering the girl's eyes.

Gray had stripped down to his boxers out of habit. The Ice Mage merely stared down at himself and shrugged. Natsu punched him in the jaw.

"Don't go stripping whenever you feel like it!" he shouted.

"The weather was nice, so why wouldn't I want to take off my shirt?!"

"And your pants too?! Besides, it's snowing!"

"Tch. Whatever." Gray pulled on his pants and tugged the shirt down over his head.

Shaking her head, Lucy smiled at the little girl. "So what's your name?"

"Shirayuki."

"What a cute name!" She squeezed the girl in a quick hug. "Why were you following us, Shirayuki-chan?"

She stared at them silently a moment. "Did you come to help us?"

"Aye!"

Lucy nodded. "That's right. We came to help find the missing people."

"Oi, Lucy," Gray said harshly. "Come on, we can't waste our time. Just leave her alone."

The little girl grabbed Lucy by the hand and started to pull her away. Lucy stumbled after her.

"Hey! Just a…wait a minute!"

"Lucy! Where are you going?" Happy asked, flying after her.

"To my house," Shirayuki said.

"Hey, kid." Gray hurried after them. "What do you think you're doing?"

She looked up at them, determination shining in her big green eyes. "You said you came to help us, right?"

Natsu sighed. He could tell that there would be no swaying the girl. She held onto Lucy's hand tightly, refusing to let go. The snow crunched beneath their shoes as they walked. Shirayuki led them down multiple side streets. Finally they reached a small house near the outskirts of the town. A light was on in the window, glowing like a beacon in the empty, snowy street. Shirayuki opened the door and hurried inside. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray followed her inside, Happy flying in behind them.

"Mama! Papa!" Shirayuki called, pulling down her hood.

A rustling sound and the clatter of dishes came from the next room. Rushed footsteps hurried toward them. A woman wearing a plain dress and apron emerged from the doorway, wiping her soapy hands on her apron. Her brown hair looked a bit disheveled. Relief washed over her face when she spotted the little girl.

"Shirayuki, where have you been?! I was so worried about you!" She knelt down beside the girl. "How many times have I told you not to go out by yourself?"

"Um," Lucy said hesitantly. "I'm sorry to intrude."

The woman looked up at them, confusion written all over her face. The little girl tugged on the hem of her mother's dress.

"Mama! They're mages! They said they came to help us."

"Mages?" She looked at them all individually. "You all accepted the job offered by the council?"

"Aye!" Happy said. "We're from Fairy Tail."

"Come in, come in." The mother locked the door behind them and hurried into the kitchen. "I'm sorry my daughter dragged you all here. She seems to think that you came to help her specifically." She brought out a kettle and glasses for everyone. She poured them each a cup of tea. "It's getting late, so why don't you stay the night?"

"Is that all right?" Lucy asked, surprised. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Why not?" Natsu grinned. "She's offering, so why not stay?"

Gray nodded. "Sounds good to me. We don't have a place to stay yet."

"Make yourselves comfortable," the mother said with a smile. "I'll prepare dinner for you."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted excitedly. "Now you're talking! I'm starved!"

"Are we having fish?" Happy asked, mouth watering.

The woman laughed. "I'll prepare a fish for you."

"Hooray!"

The lock on the front door clicked as she made her way to the kitchen. The door opened with a creak, snow blowing in through the gap. The man in the doorway closed it quickly and locked it. He hung his cap on the peg by the door before he realized there were guests in the house. He stared at the new faces before him.

"Do we have guests?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Papa!" Shirayuki raced toward him and threw her arms around him.

He chuckled and picked her up. "I'm home! And who have we here?"

"Welcome home dear," his wife called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready shortly. We have guests this evening."

"I see that." He strode toward the table and pulled out a chair. "My name is Jude."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said.

"They're mages!" Shirayuki said excitedly.

"They are, are they?" Jude looked up at them. "I'm sorry if my daughter dragged you here. She was a bit excited when she heard mages were coming to help our town."

"Oh no! It's no trouble at all," Lucy insisted. "I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail. And this is Natsu and Gray."

"Aye!" The blue cat hopped up and down. "And I'm Happy!"

"It's nice to meet you all." He pulled a pipe out of his coat pocket and lit the tobacco. "So, have you come to find the missing townspeople?"

"That's what the old guys want," Natsu said.

Lucy nodded. "We're going to try our best to find them. Do you have any ideas of what might have happened?"

Shirayuki slid off his lap. She sat on the floor and pulled Happy close to her. Once she was quietly playing with the blue cat on the floor, her father shook his head. He drew in a deep breath through the pipe. A plume of smoke billowed out from his mouth as he exhaled.

"Our oldest daughter went missing like the other townspeople." Jude glanced at his daughter. "At first we thought she might have gotten lost, but she knew the mountains too well for that to have happened. So we took a search party out to look for her, in case she had been injured somewhere and couldn't make it back."

"And?" Gray urged him to continue. "Did you find anything?"

Jude shook his head. "No…. Not a trace. It's like she disappeared into thin air. And just last week, our neighbor's son went missing. But unlike our daughter, he was asleep in bed the night he disappeared. He vanished without a trace." He took another puff on his pipe. "I remember hearing a strange howling noise that night."

"It was probably just the wind, right?" Natsu chuckled.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"It was unlike anything I've ever heard before," Jude muttered.

Lucy shivered. "That's so creepy…I knew we shouldn't have taken this one. I think we should have let someone like Erza take this job…."

"It's definitely weird," Gray muttered

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The mother hurried out of the kitchen, dishes laden with food in both hands. Shirayuki darted into the kitchen to grab the remaining plates. "I hope it's to your liking. Please, help yourselves."

"Alright!" Natsu grabbed a plate for himself. "I'm starved! _Itadakimasu_!"

"For you, Happy." The woman set down a smaller plate with a cooked fish on it.

"Fish!"

"I guess we'll rest up for tonight and we can get started on the job tomorrow," Gray said, taking a plate for himself.

As Natsu ate, he couldn't help but think about what Jude had said. The details about the disappearances were kind of strange. Especially the howls. If it wasn't the wind, then it had to have been some kind of animal. Thinking about the howl reminded him of the eerie sounds he had heard in his dreams. The thought made him shiver. Maybe it was something more than what they had previously thought. Things weren't going to go as easily as he thought they would.

_**As a present, I'm posting chapter 5 as well!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Double chapters today! You'll probably kill me over the cliff hangers, so..._****_ apologies. Anyway, please review! :)_**

**Chapter 5**

Natsu sat on the windowsill, arms crossed. He, Gray, and Happy were sleeping in the missing sister's room, on the second floor, while Lucy shared a room next door with Shirayuki. Gray lay sprawled out on the floor, snoring away. He had stripped down to just his boxers, as per usual. Happy lay curled up on the bed. A light snowfall was settling over the town. Everything was quiet—eerily quiet. Only a few lamplights in the streets lit up the dark town. They glowed in the darkness like cat eyes in the moonlight. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cool dampness of the air. He had been feeling restless and just couldn't manage to fall asleep. What if he had the same dream again? Or what if it worsened? He didn't quite feel like finding out.

Glancing down at Gray, he sighed. Natsu leaned out the window and leaped down. He landed nimbly in the shallow blanket of snow. The cold felt good on his skin, though most of it melted on contact. Maybe a walk would help clear his head. As he wandered the abandoned streets, he couldn't help but wonder. The last time he had the dream, Igneel had appeared to help him. He knew his father was out there somewhere and though he had just seen him months prior, albeit in the past, he desperately wanted to see him again. If something as terrifying as his dream actually happened, would Igneel come to help him again? He sighed. It was probably wishful thinking. His father had been missing for fourteen years now.

The soft crunch of fresh snow behind him startled him. A sweet floral scent wafted toward him. Natsu turned to see Lucy following him. She stood at a distance, watching from the light of a nearby lamppost. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she shivered.

He grinned. "Are you following me?"

"I saw you walking around outside and I thought…." She played with a lock of her hair nervously. "I thought something might be wrong."

Natsu walked toward her. In the glow of the lamplight, it looked like a soft halo of light had formed around her blonde hair. He slid his fingers through her golden hair. Pressing his forehead to hers, he smiled.

"I'm fine."

"But ever since that nightmare you had earlier, you seemed a bit distant. Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it or…."

He leaned closer. "Lucy," Natsu whispered.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You talk too much."

Wrapping his arms around her, he brushed his lips across hers. She made a small noise of disappointment as he avoided a full kiss. He could feel her shivering as he held her. Her small arms wrapped around his neck. One of her hands snaked up to his hair. He leaned in again, this time closing his lips around hers. She played with his pink hair before pressing his head closer to hers. He felt her caress on the back of his head strengthen, roaming through his hair. Lucy opened her mouth more, daring him delve deeper. Slowly her shivering melted away, his inhumanly warm body heat warming her up like a heater. Natsu hadn't intended to do more, but the coaxing insistence of her tongue against his was driving him wild.

Natsu pushed her back, out of the lamplight and against the wall. Arms propped firmly against the wall, he broke away from their kiss. His lips traveled down her cheek to her neck. He trailed his tongue lightly down her slender neck to her collarbone. He paused, leaving a soft trail of kisses. He planted a wet kiss on her tender skin and sucked hard. Lucy gasped.

"N-Natsu," she breathed. "What are you…?"

He pulled his mouth away, leaving behind a small purple mark. He grinned mischievously. His tongue trailed down from his little love mark to her chest. She always had a habit of wearing tight, somewhat provocative clothing, and today was no different. His hands lightly traveled down her body to her hips then back up again to her breasts. He nuzzled the valley between them.

"A-ah…Natsu," she whispered, her words becoming more and more breathless. "Not here."

"No one's around," he muttered. Running his fingers through her hair he kissed her lightly.

Suddenly an unusual hush fell over the silent streets. The wind shifted and a flurry of snow swirled up from the road. An eerie, unearthly howl echoed in the darkness. Natsu stiffened, standing up straight. Lucy's eyes snapped open at the sound, the heat and passion instantly forgotten. The sound was unlike any animal Natsu had ever heard. Cocking his head to the side, he strained to hear it. Again the howl reverberated, louder this time.

"It's coming from the house," he whispered.

Lucy gasped. "Shirayuki-chan!"

They darted off toward the house. As they neared it, a shrill scream ripped through the air, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Lights one by one sparked to life in the houses. A shadow leaped from the second floor window and bounded off into the night. Gray leaned out the window.

"Wait! Bastard, come back!"

A shriek came from within the house as the light in Shirayuki's room flicked on. Her parents' dismayed voices joined the chaos of sounds as they discovered her missing. Gray leaped from the window, landing in the snow. Happy flew out after him. He raced past them.

"Something snatched the kid!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Come on!"

Natsu and Lucy ran after him. Soft sobs rang in Natsu's ears. He glanced over to see tears rolling down Lucy's cheeks.

"It's all my fault…" she sobbed. "If I had been there like I was supposed to be, she wouldn't have been taken!"

"It's not your fault," Natsu said. "If you had been there, they might have tried to kidnap you too." He smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

Lucy wiped furiously at her tears and nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

They skidded to a stop at the outskirts of town. The wind and snow had picked up, building into a snow storm.

"I can't see a thing!" Lucy said, shielding her eyes against the white gale.

Gray slammed his fist against his open palm. "Ice Make: Kite!" A giant kite made of ice materialized below him. "We should split up, cover more ground. I'll see if I can spot anything from above."

Natsu nodded. "Okay. Happy, you go with Lucy."

"Aye, sir!"

"A-a-are you sure?! Don't you think it's safer to stay together?"

Natsu grinned. "We're Fairy Tail wizards. What could happen?"

"Okay…."

The kite Gray was riding on took off at an incredible speed. Natsu started off toward the mountain. "Send one of your spirits to get me if you get into any trouble," Natsu called over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Lucy headed off in the opposite direction.

Within minutes she vanished from sight, lost behind the curtain of white. Natsu trudged through the knee-deep snow drifts. One arm lifted up to shield his eyes, he pressed on. He couldn't see anything through the storm. And to make things worse, the wind and snow was picking up. It was starting to turn into a full-blown blizzard. Using his dragon fire, he lit up his free hand.

"Shirayuki!" he called.

But his voice was soon lost under the howling wind. As he pushed forward, the minutes stretched by. It felt like he had been walking for ages. Suddenly the eerie howl echoed through the darkness, followed by a muffled rumble. He squinted, trying to see past the blanket of white that stretched ahead of him. Then he heard it. A girl shrieked, the sound barely audible over the howling wind. He heard the woman scream again and he felt his stomach drop. Icy daggers clawed at his insides, filling him with fear. It was Lucy's voice. He turned on his heel and raced back to where they had separated.

"LUCYYYY!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

As he ran, he could hardly see past his outstretched hand. Still, he plunged deeper into the whiteness, shouting Lucy's name. Something shiny amidst the snow caught his eye. He stopped. A glint of gold and silver. He bent down, plunging his hand into the frigid snow. His fingers closed around the cold metal and he pulled up the key ring, the keys jingling with each move. It felt like his heart dropped into his stomach.

It was Lucy's keys.

She was practically defenseless without her keys! They were her source of magic. Dread and fear swirled around inside him. Had she been kidnapped like Shirayuki? And where was Happy? They were supposed to be together. He looked around frantically, but nothing but white met his eyes. He cupped his hands around his lips, fire exploding from his mouth as he shouted.

"LUCY! HAPPY!"

Silence.

"Damn it! Damn it…I shouldn't have left them alone…. LUUUUUCYYYY!"

The howl of the wind and his own heartbeat was the only sound he could hear.

"LUUUUUUUUCYYYYY! HAAAAAAAPPYYYYYY!"

Natsu trudged through the knee-high snow drifts, the snow melting as it touched his skin. Lucy's keys jingled in his fist as he plowed deeper into the snowstorm. His mind was reeling. What had happened to Lucy and Happy? There was no way Lucy would willingly leave her keys behind. She must have been kidnapped and attacked or something. Hands cupped around his lips, flames poured from his mouth.

"LUUUUUUUUCYYYYY!"

He faintly heard a whooshing sound above him. Natsu looked up to see Gray swoop down on his ice kite. He landed with a soft thump in the snow. Gray hurried toward him.

"Natsu! What's going on?" he said worriedly. "I saw your fire! What happened?!"

"I can't find Lucy and Happy."

"They're missing?"

Natsu held up Lucy's key ring. "I found these."

Gray frowned. "Lucy's keys? She wouldn't leave those behind. She must have been—"

"Damn it! If only I'd gone with them!" He fumbled with Lucy's keys. "I wonder if we could use that weird key guy who can search for people?"

"You idiot! Not without Lucy you can't!"

Taking one of the silver keys, Natsu swiped it wildly through the air. "C'mon! Open, you stupid door thing! Lost-and-Find guy, come out!" Nothing happened. Snatching one of the other keys, he tried again. "Open! Open! Open, damn it! Weird maid, horse guy, someone!"

"Stop already!" Gray punched him. "You're not a holder type, Natsu! There's no way you could use Lucy's keys! Just calm down and keep searching."

Grabbing Gray by the collar of his shirt, Natsu pulled him closer and glared at him. "Shut up! Lucy's been kidnapped and you expect me to keep calm?!"

Suddenly Lucy's key ring started to glow. Gray's eyes widened. Natsu let go of him and took a step back, staring at the keys in stunned silence. One of the golden keys was glowing. Suddenly Loki appeared beside them. He adjusted his sunglasses and straightened his suit jacket.

"You two are as noisy as always. I could hear your damn voices all the way from the Spirit World."

"Loki?!" Gray blinked, surprised that one of the celestial spirits had actually appeared. "What are you doing here?!"

Loki glanced around. "Where's Lucy? What happened to my beautiful owner?"

Natsu stared at the keys in his hand. "I did it! I actually summoned you?!"

Laughing, Loki shook his head. "Keep dreaming, Natsu. It seems that I'm the only one that can pass through the gate without being summoned." Then he noticed the keys in the Dragon Slayer's hand. "Why do you have Lucy's keys? What happened to her?!"

"She's been kidnapped," Gray said. "We're on a job and we're trying to find her along with the missing townspeople from Shirotsume."

"We'd better not waste any time." Loki trudged off into the snowstorm. "If something happens to my lovely owner, you two are going to be in a world of hurt!"

Natsu growled. He stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To save Lucy and Happy!"

"Shoot off a blast of magic if you find them and we'll come help!" Loki called over the howling wind. "Watch yourselves, guys!"

Gray and Loki set off in separate directions, disappearing almost instantly into the vast whiteness. Natsu trudged through the snow, growling to himself. He continued to shout Lucy and Happy's names as loud as he could, but only silence greeted his ears. If only he hadn't let them out of his sight, this wouldn't have happened. If only he was stronger.

_Stronger_.

For some reason, the word resonated with him. The desire for power—to be stronger. It reminded him of what Acnologia had said in his dream. Shaking his head, he frowned. There's no way he'd become like that…not in a million years! Sniffing the air, he caught the faint fragrance of flowers, like Lucy's shampoo. With a boost of fire beneath his feet, she took off into the blizzard. There was no way he was going to lose her to some stupid kidnapper. If they so much as scratched her, he swore to himself he'd turn them all to ashes. He growled to himself.

"Just you wait, guys. I'm coming!"

**_Chapter 6 will be up on Monday!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hooray for chapter 6! So far, everything is progressing nicely, so I should be able to maintain my update schedule. Remember to review and let me know what you think!_  
**

**Chapter 6**

"Ouch!" Lucy rubbed her bottom as she was tossed into a dark stone cell. She glared up at the man who had abducted her. She glanced around. Similar cells stretched down the hall as far as the eye could see. The corridor was dimly lit and dank. The flickering light of torches was the only source of light. "Happy…where's Happy?"

"We don't have any use for a cat," the man held Happy up by the tail. The little blue Exceed looked dizzy, as if they had drugged him with something. "We'll be disposing of him shortly."

"Lucy…" Happy mumbled. "Everything's spinning…."

"Happy! Don't worry, we'll get out of this somehow. Natsu and Gray will find us!"

"Aye…."

Lucy glared at her kidnapper. "Where are we? Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "You don't need to know who we are. As for _where_ you are, you won't be here very long. We've got an airship coming to collect you all soon."

"Airship…collect us? Collect us for what?!"

He leaned closer. Lucy could feel his hot breath as he stared at her from behind the bars. "You are our merchandise now. So just keep quiet until we can get you all to Bosco."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. "You mean…you've been kidnapping the townspeople?! And you're selling them like cattle?!"

The man slammed against the bars, making Lucy jump. "Pipe down, girl!" He snapped his fingers. The stone floor started to move. It snaked up, wrapping around Lucy's wrists. She shrieked, jumping back in fright. The stone hardened around her wrists, cuffing her hands in front of her.

"You're a wizard?!"

He grinned, chuckling darkly. "That's right. From the dark guild Black Snow."

"You'll never get away with this! Natsu and Gray will beat you all to a pulp! And if I had my keys, you'd be begging for mercy! I'll never forgive you for using people as you like—treating them like property!"

"Shut up!" he shouted. The stone shackles around Lucy's wrists tightened. She cried out in pain. The mage opened the cell door and snatched Lucy by her blonde hair. He pulled her out, dragging her along behind him. Lucy screamed, holding onto his wrist tightly. It felt like all the hair was being ripped from her scalp. "I'll teach you to backtalk to your masters, bitch. I'll make you regret those words."

Tears leaked from Lucy's eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Happy was down for the count. She had to do something…anything! Until Natsu and Gray found them, she had to do something to help them somehow. She dug her nails into the mage's wrist, wracking her brain. _What should I do? What should I do?_ Her whole body was trembling. What was this man going to do to her? And what was the guild going to do with the rest of the abducted citizens?

"Nee-chan!" Shirayuki's voice echoed in the dark hallway.

Lucy glanced up to see Shirayuki's frightened face staring out at her from one of the dank cells. Her tear-stained face almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Lucy cast her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Shirayuki-chan. I'll get you out of here, I promise." She cursed the shaking of her own voice. If only she wasn't so useless.

The mage dragged her into a dark room that smelled rank like a dungeon. The dark guild member lit a torch near the door, the fire casting an eerie orange glow in the room. Light glinted off the crude, crooked devices that hung from the walls: iron pokers, whips, cattle irons, knives. Wickedly curved knifes hung suspended from chains. A rough wooden stable stood against the far wall, leather straps nailed to it to secure the wrists and ankles of the victim. The mage locked the door behind him.

"Now then." He grinned wickedly. "How shall I educate you?"

Lucy shrunk against the wall, trembling. The man snatched a knife from the table and stalked toward her.

_What should I do?_ She stared at the knife as it glinted in the torchlight. "N-Natsu," she whispered, her voice shaking. "NATSUUUUUUUUU!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu's ear pricked up. He could have sworn he heard Lucy's voice. Gritting his teeth, Natsu took off as fast as his legs would take him. Fear and rage clawed at his insides like a ravenous beast. Rage at the bastards that had kidnapped Lucy and Happy. And fear that he would be too late. As he pressed on, a shrill scream ripped through the air. It felt like he had been running for hours, trying to find them. And the scream only added to his fears. He glimpsed a dark shadow beyond the white curtain. He squinted. As Natsu drew closer, he could make out the dark opening of a cave. His heart leaped with hope, but that hope soon came crashing back to earth.

A large, hulking shadow loomed over him, blocking the cave from view. A white, scaly tail lashed out at him. Natsu leaped back, slipping in the slick snowy drifts. A loud eerie howl reverberated in the night air, shaking the ground. Fire swirled around the Dragon Slayer, lighting up the area with bright orange and red flames. The creature cocked its lion-like head to the side, getting a good look at the human at its feet. The beast had the head and thick mane of a lion, except for the curved horns protruding from its head, and the long scaly body of a wyvern. Its leathery wings were torn and damaged beyond all use. A thick rock collar was clamped tightly around its neck, almost too tight. The beast howled, slashing at Natsu with its large claws.

"A Chimera? Where the hell did it come from?!" he growled. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The chimera roared. Its beady eyes flashed in the firelight. Flames swirled around Natsu's arms as he charged forward, slashing at the beast.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The beast spun, its thick tail slamming into Natsu. Before it could pull back, the Dragon Slayer gripped its tail with death-like severity. He shouted at the top of his voice as he swung it into the deep snow drift. Another shrill scream tore through the air, coming from the mouth of the cave. Gritting his teeth, Natsu pulled his fist back. He couldn't afford to waste time here.

"Crimson Lost: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

Both fists ablaze, he punched the chimera rapidly. Each blow caused a fiery explosion on contact. The beast howled in pain. The sound of it was haunting as it cried and thrashed beneath him. He could feel the warm blood splattering him. Soon his fists were covered in it. He could feel the bones crunching under his fiery fists. The sensation sent a feeling of excitement surging through his body. It was exhilarating. Only when the creature stopped moving did he finally stop. He sat there panting, staring down at the unmoving body beneath him. He stood up and trudged toward the cave. Through the fog of emotions running through his mind, he faintly heard Gray shout his name.

The cave smelled dank and moist. A chilling breeze howled through the cavern. Everything inside was silent. Igniting his fist, Natsu held his hand high. His flames cast an eerie orange glow on the cave walls. At first the cave seemed to be natural, but the deeper he went, the more he saw man-made dents and grooves in the walls. What had once been a natural cave, had been expanded and hollowed out even further. Taking a deep breath, a number of scents swirled together. He could smell a lot of children further in, as well as quite a few darker, more malevolent presences. His ears pricked up at the slightest sounds. It sounded as if someone were smacking something…or someone. The sound rang off the barren walls, followed by a scream.

"LUCY! HAPPY!" he shouted, his voice echoing deep into the cave.

"Who could that be?" a male voice scoffed. Dark figures slowly emerged from the shadows, surrounding him. Cruel laughter spread from the first person until the whole group was laughing darkly.

"Bastards," Natsu growled. "Who are you?"

"We're the dark guild, Black Snow. What kind of stupid wizard are you, wandering into our hideout like this." One of the mages stepped forward, lowering the hood of his jacket. "Did you think you could take us all on by yourself?"

"Where are Lucy and Happy?!"

"Who?" another asked.

"Oh yes!" the first said, a twisted grin spreading across his face. "The girl and the strange cat, right? We've been taking good care of them. Right, guys?" The others laughed cruelly.

Grinding his teeth together, Natsu glared at him.

"What scary eyes you have, trash. Don't worry about them. The cat should make a good pet for some noble up in Bosco and the girl is quite the looker. She'll fetch a hefty price. After we break her of course." A woman's scream bounced off the stone wall.

It felt like something inside Natsu snapped. His anger boiled over and he couldn't control it any more. He could feel his magic swirling out from his center and overflowing through his entire body. He shouted at the top of his voice, his flames shooting up into the cave ceiling. The intensity of his flames tripled and melted into a golden color. His skin cracked like dragon scales. The dark guild mages stumbled back in surprise. He roared, fire exploding outward at an incredible speed. His voice sounded far away as he screamed "DRAGON RAGE!" Natsu could feel his mind slipping, like his consciousness was being pulled away. Everything felt as if time were skewed. Things happened as if he were moving in slow motion. Blinded by fury, he attacked the dark guild ruthlessly. Their screams of pain and terror seemed so far away. Vaguely he was aware of the blood splattering him as he gouged his hands into his opponents. The smell of burning flesh mixed together with blood made the entire cave reek.

After it all, he stood among the carnage, breathing heavily. It all felt so surreal. Natsu's legs carried him forward. Everything was just a blur as he listlessly walked deeper into the cave. The things happening around him vaguely registered in his jumbled mind. A door drew closer, the screams slipping out from the other side. Arm wrapped in flames, he broke down the door. The blazing wood splintered and caved in. A man in a dark jacket spun around in surprise, a whip in his hands. And as he turned Natsu glimpsed Lucy behind him.

Lucy was strapped to a rough wooden table that had been propped up so that she was hanging by her wrists. Her top had been ripped straight down the middle, exposing her chest. She was covered in wounds of varying shapes and sizes. It looked like she had been beaten and then cut open with knives. Happy sat in a cage on the floor, still drowsy from the drugs they had pumped into him.

"Natsu…" Happy mumbled.

Natsu screamed with rage. He launched at the mage, his entire body ablaze. Natsu slammed him into the floor, denting the thick rock. The mage coughed up blood as he struggled beneath the furious Dragon Slayer. His mind slipped deeper as he was overcome with anger. Natsu's dragon fire exploded outward, filling the room with flames. His fire melted away the rock shackles that held Lucy suspended and destroyed the cage around Happy. Natsu punched the mage with all his might, fire exploding with each blow. He roared at the top of his voice, his eyes glowing bright with rage. Leaping off his enemy, he crouched low like a beast, snarling and roaring.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted. "BASTARD!" He pulled back his fist for the finishing blow.

A hand weakly touched his blazing fist. Natsu gasped. Everything suddenly snapped back to reality. He became suddenly aware of everything going on around him, as if his senses had all been heightened in an instant…or was it that they had been dulled and were only now returning to normal? A pair of small arms wrapped weakly around his middle. He glanced down at Lucy as she clung to him, her whole body trembling.

"I'm okay, Natsu…" she whispered. "I'm okay…you can…stop…."

Her grip slipped and she fell forward. Natsu caught her quickly. It was then that he noticed how much blood had been splattered all over him. He glanced down. He was practically bathed in blood. He could feel his body trembling. What had happened? He only vaguely remembered fighting with the dark guild. He shrugged out of his black vest and pulled it over Lucy.

"Natsu!" Gray's voice echoed in the cave.

Loki and Gray skidded to a stop at the doorway. Gray's eyes were wide as he stared at the bloody Dragon Slayer before him. Loki rushed forward, kneeling beside them.

"Lucy! How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"She lost consciousness," Natsu muttered. "I just got here."

Loki nodded. "I'll leave it to you then." He disappeared, back to the spirit world.

Gray stared at him silently from the doorway. Natsu glared up at him, holding onto Lucy protectively. "What the hell are you staring at?"

He seemed to turn the question over in his mind before he finally spoke. "What happened?"

"Same as always…. Charged in, beat up some guys."

It seemed like Gray wanted to question him further. Instead, he shook his head and gestured to the door. "C'mon. We've got some townspeople to rescue. And we should probably take Lucy to a doctor."

"Yeah."

He watched Gray as he strode out into the hall. Natsu stared down at Lucy. He brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face. He wasn't even sure what had happened. It felt as if his rage had taken complete control of his body. Natsu only vaguely remembered fighting the guild members. At times everything went black. All he really remembered was the anger and desperation to save Lucy and Happy. That desire had consumed him. That realization frightened him. He hated that feeling. And what if it happened again? What if he couldn't control it and stop himself the next time? The sensation was completely new. Like a savage beast that had been slumbering deep inside him had finally awoken. And that, more than anything, was what scared him.

_**Chapter 7 will be up on Friday!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning! This chapter has sexual content in it, so if you don't want to read that, if you go to the page break, you'll be okay. Otherwise, I hope it's good. I haven't really written anything like this before, so...yeah. Please review! Opinions and suggestions would be appreciated_  
**

**Chapter 7**

Groaning, Lucy's head flopped to the side. Her body hurt so bad. Her limbs felt heavy and her whole body was cold. She shivered, moving slightly to alleviate the pain in her arm. The soft blanket tucked in around her felt warm and comforting. The last thing she remembered, she was still in that dank, cold cave. She must have lost consciousness since then. Her eyes fluttered open. Everything was dark. It must still be night, or she had slept for an entire day…she couldn't tell which. The only light source came from the moonlight filtering in through the window. Natsu's dark form stood out against the window, his arms folded over his chest as he stared out the glass. Lucy shifted her weight, wincing as a jolt of pain surged through her wounds. Natsu turned toward her, his gaze finally landing on her. He stood and strode to the bed. Natsu's black eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight as he stared down at her worriedly.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

Natsu ran his fingers through her hair. That sensation was so soothing. She sighed and turned her head slightly, leaning into his touch. "Mmm…yeah. I'm okay."

He sighed, relief washing over him.

Lucy gasped, her eyes widening. "What about the others? Happy and Shirayuki-chan?"

"They're safe." He smiled. "We rescued everyone, so they're all safely back home. Shirayuki and her sister are in the room next door."

"Thanks goodness." She turned her head slightly, as if she was looking for something. "My keys…where are my keys?"

"Right here." Natsu sat on the edge of the bed and handed Lucy her keys. She took them and hugged them to her chest with a contented smile. "How are you feeling?" He lightly trailed his fingers along her cheek, tracing her contours.

"Everything hurts…and I'm kind of cold."

Gently, Natsu lifted her up slightly. He crawled onto the bed, sitting behind her. He laid her down again so that she was resting against him. Blanket still draped around her, he wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder. Thanks to his inhumanly high body heat, he radiated warmth like a heater. She sighed.

"Mmm…why are you so warm?" she whispered.

"Because I'm a dragon."

Natsu traced light kisses down Lucy's neck. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. It wasn't as heated and rough as before. But it still held the same passion. As he broke the kiss, Lucy's body relaxed against his muscled frame. She sighed contentedly as she drifted off to sleep. Natsu felt relieved that she hadn't mentioned the way he had acted when he barged into the room to save her—his savage, almost cruel rampage. Maybe she hadn't been conscious enough when it happened to remember it. He rested his cheek on her soft hair, breathing in her scent. Hopefully something like that would never happen again. The last thing he wanted was for Lucy to see him like that.

"Lucy," he murmured. "I'm sorry…."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

The trip back to Magnolia felt strained. Gray had kept his icy gaze fixed on Natsu the whole time. Happy also seemed a little lost for words. And Natsu didn't blame them. They had seen him lose control in his fit of rage. But even still, it bothered him. Their gazes irritated him to no end. Lucy slept the whole ride home, exhausted beyond belief. When the carriage finally lurched to a halt in Magnolia, Natsu had never felt so happy in his life. Natsu leaped out without a moment's hesitation. Gray headed back to the guild without another word while Lucy walked back to her apartment. Sighing, Natsu plopped down on a nearby bench. He stared down at the river, lost in thought.

"Hey, Natsu."

Natsu looked down at Happy. The blue cat stared up at him, worry evident in his eyes. Natsu knew what he wanted to ask.

"Natsu, what—"

"Happy, can you keep a secret for me?"

The exceed blinked, confused. "Aye! What kind of secret?"

Natsu remained silent a while. He took a deep breath. "About what happened in Shirotsume…."

"I've never seen you lose control like that before," Happy muttered. "You were so mad and covered in blood. It was scary…like you weren't you anymore."

"I don't know what's going on!" He ruffled his hair in frustration. "It's weird, like I was being controlled by my magic or something. It felt like there was an animal inside me that woke up and just sorta…took over."

"You think it has something to do with your dream?"

Natsu shrugged. "I dunno…. But I know I don't want things to turn out the way they do in my dreams."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, staring at his hands. "In my dream, my magic overtakes me and I completely lose control. And then…I turn into a dragon. Like Acnologia."

"But that—"

"And that's not even the worst part…. After I changed, I killed someone. I don't know who it was 'cause I was blind with pain and rage, but I know it was a girl…."

Happy didn't know what to say. His friend was suffering and there was nothing he could really do to help. He patted Natsu's knee with his little paws.

"Don't…don't tell Lucy, okay?"

"Aye, sir! I promise."

Natsu sighed, relief washing over his face. "Thanks, Happy."

"Aye! But Natsu, maybe you should talk to the master or Prolyusica about it. Maybe they can help."

"Yeah. Maybe." Natsu stood up and stretched. He started off down the street.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked, walking along beside him.

"I'm gonna go see Lucy." He grinned. "I'll meet you back home okay?"

"Lucy's house? I wanna coooooome!"

"Not this time, okay? Next time."

Happy pouted. "Fine…."

Natsu darted down the street. For some reason, he wanted to Lucy more than anyone else. They hadn't had much alone time, especially during their job in Shirotsume. He had been craving to be near her, but he knew she was shy about PDA in front of others. If he could catch her when she was alone…. He skidded to a stop in front of her apartment. He didn't have Happy to help him fly up to the window this time. With a burst of fire beneath his feet, he launched himself upward. Natsu grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up. The window opened with a slight creak. Lucy's apartment was unusually quiet. The only time it was like that was when she wasn't home, or she was taking a bath. It was getting dark, so Natsu had assumed she would be home by now. He crawled in through the window. As he sat down on her couch, the bathroom door opened. He looked up to see her dressed in a tank top and tight pants.

"Ah," she sighed. "Nothing feels better than a hot bath after—" That's when she saw him. She screeched. "NATSU! What are you doing in my room?!"

Her hair was still wet. She wrapped her arms around herself, self-consciously, her face red.

"I wanted to see you. Nothing wrong with me paying you a visit, is there?"

Lucy glanced at the window. He had left it wide open, letting in all the cold air. "You came in through my window again?! Can't you use the door like a normal person?" she said, pulling the window shut. She drew the blinds

Natsu stood and strode toward her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer. He felt her jump in surprise. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her sweet scent. Lucy could feel his hot breath on her ear as he held her close.

"It's not fair…. We didn't get any alone time on our last job," he pouted. "I thought we could make up for it."

"W-what about Happy?"

Natsu grinned devilishly, his hands creeping up her sides. He felt her stiffen against him. "At home," he whispered. An odd hunger swelled up in the pit of his stomach and his heartbeat sped up. But the hunger he was feeling was strange. It wasn't like his usual self. It was pure animalistic craving. One hand ghosted up her side under her top, barely touching her skin as his hand reached her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. The thought only added to his excitement. Pure animalistic lust washed over him, swelling up from deep inside him. Lucy arched her back as his other hand played with the hem of her pants.

"Nnn…N-Natsu," she breathed.

He marveled at how perfectly her breast fit in his palm. Natsu squeezed. Lucy gasped. He bent down, trailing wet kisses down her neck. He could feel Lucy's breathing quicken, her chest rising and falling rapidly beneath his hand. Natsu slipped his hand lower into her pants and rubbed her gently. She arched against him and gasped, followed by a soft moan. He squeezed her breast tighter.

"Natsu~" she whined. "W-wait…I've never…done this before." He words were breathy.

Natsu turned her around so that she was facing him. Hands gripping her shoulders, he kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back, her tongue darting out playfully. He caught it in his mouth and sucked hard. He swallowed her moans as she leaned into him. Natsu felt his hardening length brush against her thighs. It was almost painful. He wanted to be out of his clothes and to feel her against him so badly. But he wanted it to last. He tugged at the straps of her tank top, pulling the flimsy cloth down past her breasts. His tongue traveled down her neck and along her collarbone. He made sure to leave little marks as he made his way to her breasts. Lucy's hand snaked up his back, her fingers roaming through his pink hair. He pushed her down onto the bed.

Her head was swimming. She was beyond nervous, but she knew she wanted it. If it was to happen with anyone, she wanted it to be with Natsu.

"Ah~" She gasped. "Natsu, be gentle."

He pushed her tank top up, pulling it over her head. Natsu tossed off his vest and unraveled his scarf. Lucy marveled at his muscled torso. She dragged her hands from his chest to his navel, memorizing the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch. She wanted to feel him against her. She pulled him down for a kiss and arched her body up, pressing their bare chests together. Lucy fumbled with his pants, managing to pull them down with difficulty. He grunted into their kiss as she brushed against his length. It felt like his body was burning. He couldn't stand it anymore! He pulled her pants and underwear off in one go. His hand traveled down and cupped her warm center. Lucy gasped.

"N-not fair," she muttered breathlessly. "You—ah~ still have clothes on~"

Natsu tugged off his boxers as he bent over her. Clumsily she grasped him. His eyes screwed shut as he kissed her roughly. He snatched her hand away.

"Not. So rough," he panted. He pinned her down with his hands and knees, forcing her legs open. He smirked. "You ready?"

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. "B-be gentle, okay?"

He plunged in without hesitation. Lucy threw her head back and shrieked. She raked her fingers down his back. The first time really hurt. She should have known he wouldn't be as gentle as she had hoped. He was a Dragon Slayer—rough and strong by nature. She arched against him, causing him to go deeper. She felt so warm, making the sensation all the more pleasurable. He groaned loudly.

"You're so tight," he grunted. He moved slowly, waiting for her to adjust to him. Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks. As the pleasure started to offset the pain, she shifted beneath him.

"N-Natsu…aah~ go a little faster." She gasped with each word.

He started to pump slowly, allowing her to adjust to his pace. Hands wrapped around his neck, she moaned as he hit a spot inside her. Natsu picked up his pace, moving his length in and out of her at a steady pace. The sounds she made as he moved inside her drove him wild. Whimpers melted into groans and from groans to louder moans. His head went fuzzy as he pumped harder into her. She swiveled her hips, making her feel him more. Natsu threw her legs over his shoulders so that he could penetrate deeper. He jack hammered her, his speed inhuman. He growled with pleasure as his kissed her roughly, sucking her tongue completely out of her mouth. She grunted then moaned as he gripped her breasts tightly.

"Aaaaahn~" She gripped him tighter, silently imploring him to go faster.

Natsu complied, pounding her as hard as he desired. Her warmth radiated out, some spilling out. He could feel her walls contracting. Lucy moaned louder. She could feel an itch growing deep inside her. It felt like a spring was tightening. Her moans and screams grew louder as she came closer to her release. She quivered in his grasp. Natsu grunted as he thrust deep inside her.

"Natsu~ Aah, Natsu!" she cried. "Please~"

The spring tightened and released in one swift go. Lucy's eyes snapped open. She threw her head back and screamed as it overtook her. She trembled as the pleasure poured over her. It felt like her insides were burning, his inhuman body heat only adding to the pleasure. She raked her fingers down his back and she tightened considerably around his length. Natsu continued to pound her through her climax. He growled like a hungry beast, rolling his hips so that he hit her core over and over. She shook as he held her. With one hard thrust, she arched against him and screamed his name over and over. His mind went fuzzy as he met his climax shortly after hers. He filled her to the brim, her own juices joining his.

He pulled out, some of the excess spilling out onto the sheets. Hot and sticky, he slumped against her. He panted heavily and brushed some hair away from her sweaty face. Her center tingled with warmth long after he pulled out. Her chest heaved as she lay sprawled beneath him. Tears streamed down her face, her body still wracked with tremors from her ecstasy.

"N-Natsu," she panted breathlessly. "I love you."

Natsu kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Yeah, me too." He rolled onto his side, and pulled her close. He nuzzled to tender spot between her neck and shoulder. He nipped at her ear. "You were great."

She flushed crimson with embarrassment. Lucy covered her face in her hands. "It's so embarrassing…don't ever tell anyone, kay?"

He smirked. He loved the way she looked when she was embarrassed. It drove him crazy. "Promise." It was a side of Lucy he wanted to keep for himself.

Lucy leaned into his embrace and sighed. In no time, she was out cold. He must have really tired her out. He sighed happily. He closed his eyes, tired as well.

**_Chapter 8 will be up on Monday!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the positive comments on the last chapter, 'cause I was really worried about it :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 8! Please remember to review_  
**

**Chapter 8**

Lucy stared up at the request board, mulling over which job she wanted to take next. There were so many to choose from! It was so hard to pick. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she turned to see Levy standing behind her. Levy smiled.

"Hi, Lu-chan! Are you going on a new job?" she asked.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy hugged her fellow book-loving friend. "Yeah. We just got back and I promised Natsu we'd go on one together, just the two of us."

"How are things between you and Natsu? Are things progressing well?" she winked.

Lucy's thoughts drifted back to the night she and Natsu had spent together. The heat and passion. Her face instantly turned crimson. Levy smiled mischievously. "It looks like is." She patted Lucy on the back, glancing at the request board. "So, what kind of job are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

Levy held up one of the fliers. "Gajeel and I are going on one together in Hargeon."

"Really? I bet Jet and Droy are disappointed. Are they jealous?"

Levy blushed. "Yeah. But I never really thought Gajeel would be interested in someone like—"

"Hey," Gajeel's deep, steely voice rumbled behind them.

"Oh! Hi, Gajeel." Levy grinned.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Levy grinned at Lucy. "Good luck on your job. See you later, Lu-chan!"

Lucy waved as her friends left for Hargeon. "Bye, Levy-chan!" She turned her attention again to the board. "Now, what would be good?"

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a tight side-hug. "Find a good one yet?"

Lucy jumped, clutching a hand to her chest. "Natsu! You scared me!"

"My bad." He grinned. "So, see any good ones?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"What about this one?" Natsu pointed to a wanted poster for a monster hunt.

Lucy stiffened. "How about something less extreme?"

"Really?" He pouted. "I think it looks fun…."

"How about something like this?" Lucy pulled down flier for a guard duty job.

"Guard duty?" Natsu glanced at the description. "It says we gotta guard a caravan from Clover Town to Elsia. So we gotta go all the way to Bosco, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Wait a sec." Natsu's eyes widened. "Caravan?! That means vehicles, right?! No way! No way in Hell am I doing that!"

"But caravan means it's slow moving, so you could probably walk. Come on, pleeeeeease?" She batted her eyes, nuzzling closer to him. She gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could muster and the cutest face she could. "Pretty please, Natsu?"

"Ngg…." Natsu balked. His heart rate sped up. Despite how badly he wanted to stay away from vehicles, he couldn't help it. She looked too damn cute! "F-fine…. You win."

"Alright!" Lucy leaped up excitedly. She clapped her hands together. "Let me just run home and grab my stuff."

"Yeah, okay." As Lucy hurried to the guild doors, Happy came flying toward him.

"Natsuuuuu!" he cried, glomping Natsu's face. "You came home so late last night! What did you and Lucy talk about?"

Scratching his head, Natsu laughed nervously. "Nothing much…just some private stuff."

"It was lonely without you. So, did you pick out a new job?"

"Yeah…being guards for a caravan or something…. Can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"A caravan? Doesn't that mean we'll be riding lotsa vehicles?"

"I hope not…."

Happy snickered. "Lucy conned you into it."

"Shut up! I picked last time, so it's only fair she pick this one!"

"Aye! Sounds fun."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Lucy stepped out of the train and took a deep breath. "There's nothing like the smell of fresh mountain air."

"C-couldn't we have just walked here?" Natsu clutched his stomach as he stumbled off the train. "I really hate trains." He adjusted the weight of his pack.

"It would've taken over a week if we walked! We can get the job done faster if we take the train. So don't be ridiculous!"

"Aye! It's just cause your motion sickness is so bad, Natsu."

"So what?"

"Let's just go and find the group who put in the request." Lucy pulled out the flier. "It says they're a group of nomads, so they should be close to the edge of the town."

They started off into the town. It was only the second time Lucy had been to Clover Town. The last time had been when she first joined Fairy Tail, during the master meeting. Back then she, Erza, Natsu, and Gray had stopped the dark guild Eisenwald from killing the guild masters. The town was surrounded by forests and mountains. It was colder than she remembered, now that winter was setting in. No matter where in the town they were, mountains stretched as far as the eye could see. Thankfully Clover Town was small and it didn't take long for them to find the group that had posted want add. A group of people sat around a cluster of wagons at the edge of town.

"Excuse me, but are you the Tabinin group?" Lucy asked.

A young woman wearing a long flowing skirt and white shirt that showed off her midriff looked up. She tossed her wavy brown hair over her shoulder and grinned. "Tha's right. Come have a seat!" She patted the top of a nearby crate.

The group looked like a mess of odd people. Children ran around, laughing and screaming in excitement. Sitting near the first woman was a group of older men, some middle aged and some older. But all of them had bushy beards. One of the oldest men lifted his tankard and smirked.

"Who're you kids?" He took a gulp of his alcohol. "You the mages who answered our request?"

"Aye!" Happy said. "We're from Fairy Tail!"

One of the middle aged men laughed. He held up two empty mugs. "Fairy Tail, eh? Didn't think the notorious Fairy Tail'd take it. 'Ere, 'ave a drink, kids."

"No, don't worry," Lucy said. "I'd rather not…I'm not a fan of alcohol."

"Oh? What'cha got?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Lots! What'cha in the mood fer, kid?"

"With Fairy Tail wizards things'll be a lot more lively, eh?" the older man laughed. "Right, Drina?"

The first woman laughed and nodded. "Tha's for sure! So what're yer names?"

Lucy sat down on one of the empty crates. "I'm Lucy, and that's Natsu."

Natsu plopped down on the ground next to the men, taking the offered drink. He chuckled, gulping down the alcohol. He sighed contentedly. "Man! That stuff hits the spot."

"Natsu, you know you can't handle that stuff real well," Happy said.

"So what?"

Drina knelt down beside the little cat. "Oho? What have we here? A talking cat?"

"Aye! I'm Happy!"

"Eh? Nice t' meet'cha, Happy." She shook his little paw.

Natsu laughed loudly as he drank with the men. It didn't take long for him to show his tipsiness. Before long, he was sloshing alcohol everywhere. Lucy sighed. There was no controlling Natsu, not when there was something he wanted to do. She looked over at Drina.

"Can you tell us more about this job?" she asked.

"Course!" Drina replied. "As you can see, we're a group of gypsies and we travel from place to place often. But lately there's been a weird group that keeps attackin' us."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Our family has got a lot of ancient heirlooms that're worth a lot of money. They could be after those."

"Sounds like a piece of cake!" Natsu said, sloshing some of his alcohol on the ground.

"Natsu, I think you've had enough…" Lucy said.

"Aye! You look drunk, Natsu."

"Ch." Natsu's face was flushed. "Shut up…I could drink more if I wanted to."

Lucy laughed uneasily. "I think you'd end up unconscious if you did."

Natsu sprang up and wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist. He pulled her close so that their faces were mere inches away. Lucy could see how flushed his face was. He placed a particularly wet kiss on her neck, making her squirm.

"There a problem with me drinkin' alcohol?" he asked. "Tell me you don't like this kinda stuff." His kisses started to travel further south.

Lucy shoved him away. "Stop it, Natsu! You're drunk and we're on a job!" She pinched her nose. "Besides, your breath stinks of alcohol." Natsu stumbled back to the group of men and sat down. He flopped onto his back, setting aside his drink.

Drina laughed then winked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Lucy blushed. "Y-yes, well…he's usually not like this."

She giggled. "It's good he's so affectionate."

"Even though he's drunk…."

"Aye!"

"Happy, don't encourage it!" Lucy sighed. "When shall we head out? You're going to Elsia in Bosco, right?"

"Tha's right. How 'bout we leave first thing tomorrow? It will take at least a week to get there. Are you all fine with stickin' with us that long?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course! We're Fairy Tail wizards. We won't leave until the job is done!"

"Thanks. We look forward to working with ya."

**_Chapter 9 will be up on Friday!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! And to those of you in the States, have a good Black Friday! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. And don't forget to shoot me a review and let me know what you think of it so far_  
**

**Chapter 9**

"This is more boring than I thought it would be," Natsu muttered.

"Just be grateful they're not making you ride in a carriage," Lucy said.

"Aye!"

The gypsy group they were escorting had set out from Clover Town first thing in the morning. The half dozen covered wagons and carts slowly lumbered forward. Because the group was so large, the trip was slow going. Lucy sat on the driver's bench of one of the wagons with Drina, Happy sitting on her lap. Natsu trudged along beside it. One of the elderly men walked up beside him and thumped him hard on the back.

"Why th' long face ther', son?" He cackled, revealing a row of yellowed teeth. Some of which were missing. "Yer lookin' kinda down. How 'bout a drink?"

"Natsu." Lucy shot him a pointed look. "Don't. Even. Think about it."

"I'm good."

"Well, how 'bout yer gurl up ther'?" he asked with a grin.

Lucy shook her head. "Oh, no thank you. I don't particularly like to drink."

"So why do you guys travel so much?" Natsu asked.

"We could pose the same question to you," Drina replied. "Why don't you stay in your guild all the time? You travel a fair amount too, don't'cha?"

"Aye! We're always traveling on a new job."

Drina giggled. "For us, tha's the way it's always been. As gypsies, we aren't always accepted, so we travel a lot. We do performances and stuff like tha' in other cities."

Natsu grinned. "That sounds like fun!"

"Aye! What kind of performances do you do?"

She shrugged. "Acrobatics, sleight of hand, and magic. It depends on what kind of talent we got on hand."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Lucy said. "What kind of performances do you do, Drina?"

Drina cast her a coy smile. "I dance and sing."

"I'd love to see one of your performances! Do you think we'll be able to see one before we go back home?"

"I'm sure. There's at least one more town between Clover Town and Elsia. You could even join the show if you'd like."

"Woah!" Natsu's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?! That would be so cool!"

Drina laughed. "What kind of magic do you use, Natsu?"

Natsu leaned his head back and roared, a pillar of fire spewing from his mouth. "FIRE!" He grinned. "I'm a fire mage."

"Aye! That's 'cause he's a Dragon Slayer."

"What about you, Lucy?"

"M-Me? Well, I'm a Celestial Spirit mage, so I can summon celestial spirits."

"Really? What kind?"

Lucy pulled out her keys and grabbed one of her silver ones. "Open a door to the gate of the little dog constellation—Nicola!"

A little white dog-like creature with a yellow carrot-like nose appeared on the bench beside him. The animal shook all over, even when it wasn't moving. "Pu Puuuun!"

"It's so cute!" Drina cried, picking up the little animal and hugging it tightly.

"That's Plue. He's one of my spirits."

"But even though he's a dog, he doesn't bark," Happy said.

"So? You're a cat and you don't meow."

"It's one of Lucy's weirdest spirits," Natsu said. "But that weird maid is kinda odd too. What was her name…Virgo?"

"Do all of your spirits look like this?" Drina asked.

Lucy shook her head. "There are a lot of different kinds. Loki and Virgo look human—"

"And there's that giant cow," Natsu cut in.

"I bet we could find a place for you in our next show."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"Alright!" Fire leaked out of Natsu's mouth in excitement.

"Even me?" Happy asked.

Drina giggled. "Even you, Happy. Here, I've got a few ideas."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"Let's set up here," one of the elderly men said.

They had been walking for more than a day and a half and they finally reached the last town before Bosco's borders—Lilia Town. It was a bustling trade center, but only half the size of Crocus. Because of its location, people from Bosco, Seven, and Fiore gathered to trade and sell goods. The gypsy group set up camp on the outskirts of the city. Drina and her father detached a smaller wagon from the larger group. And with the help of their pony, they headed into town.

"Are you going in to trade goods?" Lucy asked.

"You could say that." Drina winked. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted, "Come see the great Tabinin traveling troupe! It's the show of a lifetime!" She passed out fliers to people as they passed.

"You're going to have a show already?!" Lucy cried.

"Of course. We have to make money somehow." She held out a huge stack of fliers. "Would you mind helping us pass these out? Just meet us back at the center square before 4. We'll be starting the show at 5 sharp."

"Y-you mean you want us to perform too?" Lucy asked

"You sounded so excited about it yesterday."

Lucy blushed. "Y-yeah…well I didn't think we'd actually—"

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu snatched the stack from Drina's hand. "This is gonna be awesome! C'mon Happy, let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu and Happy took off at top speed. Happy flew above the town, showering fliers down on the citizens. Meanwhile Natsu raced through the streets shouting at the top of his voice as he handed out the pamphlets.

Lucy laughed. "You have to admire their enthusiasm."

"So meet you in the center square before 4?"

Sighing, Lucy took a stack of papers. "Okay. We'll be there on time."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

By the time they all met back at the center square, a large crowd had formed. Drina and some of the others from her group had set up an elaborate stage with the small cart. Strands of colorful triangle flags were strung across the square. Jovial, festival music blared loud enough for everyone to hear. Lucy sat backstage, fumbling with her keys. Her face was pale.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel so good, Happy. I'm getting really nervous."

"You look like me whenever I ride in vehicles," Natsu said.

"Thanks, Natsu. That makes me feel soooo much better." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Drina said, skipping up to them. "You kids ready to go on?"

"You know what, Drina, I don't think I can do this…" Lucy said.

"Oh, you'll be fine!" She patted her on the back. "You practiced the routine all day yesterday. You've got it down packed! Besides, you're not until later, so take some time to calm yourself down." She pulled the curtain aside slightly so Lucy could see onstage. "Why don't you watch the performance until you're on? I think you'll really enjoy it."

"Right?" Natsu thumped her on the back. "It'll be great!"

"Easy for you to say," she muttered. "You don't have any sense of anxiety or fear, do you…?"

He grinned. "I'm getting all fired up!"

It turns out that the gypsy troupe were better performers than Lucy could have imagined. They did anything from playing guitar and singing, to elaborate acrobatics. Some of the younger men went to great lengths to perform daring feats of bravery such as juggling six knives at once, and balancing acts over three stories high in the air. One of the elderly men sang an old folk song as he played the guitar. The children even performed. Some of them did small acrobatic shows or danced. Finally it was Natsu's turn. He was positively itching with excitement. He proudly strode out onto the stage, planted his feet firmly, and roared. Fire billowed out of his mouth in a huge pillar of red and orange. Many in the crowd gasped.

"I'm just getting started!" he shouted. "I'm all fired up now!"

He took a deep breath, shooting smaller bursts of fire into the sky, making shapes out of the flames. People "ooed" and "aahed" as he put on his flashy, fiery display. Finally, it was Lucy's turn. Legs shaking, she marched onto the stage with her keys, Happy by her side. She held up one of her silver keys and Plue appeared beside her. In her flashy, slightly revealing costume, Lucy danced with Happy and Plue. One of the gypsies backstage threw handfuls of glitter onto the stage, adding to the drama of their dance number. Natsu watched from backstage as Lucy performed her number. Drina had dressed her in a long, slowing skirt and an off-the-shoulder top that cut off just under her breasts. Every twirl Lucy did made his heart pound. Seeing her move like that drove him crazy. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to leap on stage and kiss her all over. Plue disappeared in a small puff of smoke and Lucy summoned Aries with her golden key. A girl with curly pink hair, small sheep horns protruding from her curls, appeared on stage.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

Aries made a heart of pink fluffy wool before blasting off a few wool bombs into the crowd. The men in the audience hollered and hooted, sending a couple cat whistles their way. As Lucy finished her routine, a burst of smoke exploded on stage. Drina appeared, dressed in a tight, flowing red dress. Tambourine in hand, she danced wildly on stage. The whistling and shouting escalated as she danced provocatively for the crowd. Lucy rushed off stage. Her face was completely red.

"That was so embarrassing!"

Natsu pulled her close, nuzzling her affectionately. His heart was still pounding from her performance. "You were great! The way you danced," he grinned devilishly as he whispered in her ear, "it made me hot for you."

"Natsu!" she shouted, embarrassed. "Don't say stuff like that here!"

"Stuff like what," Happy asked.

"About how hot I get watching the performance." Natsu laughed.

Lucy's face turned crimson. "NATSU!"

"You're always hot, Natsu. It's 'cause you're a Dragon Slayer, right?"

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He turned back to Lucy. "But you were, great. I mean it."

She hooked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

Natsu's eyes traveled down to her clothes. "But, you know." He grinned. "You might wanna be careful about what you wear. I just might jump you here and now."

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously. "It was Drina's idea, okay?! I'll be right back…I'm going to change."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"Cheers, everyone!"

Everyone shouted their cheers, the clinking of mugs joining the excited voices. Everyone had gathered together around a large bonfire, the half dozen large carts set up in a semi-circle around them. Everyone in the gypsy group was in high spirits. The show had gone off without a hitch and they had made quite a bit of cash. Drina laughed as she boasted how it was the highest paying show they had ever done.

"We made a killing!" she cried joyfully. "We should have hired mages earlier! Your magic shows brought in a lot of spectators!"

In the heat of the excitement, Lucy had also indulged in a few drinks. She sat by the fire, laughing louder than Natsu had ever heard her laugh before. Her face was slightly flushed as Drina joked with her. Even Happy was a bit tipsy. Natsu held his drumstick over the flames until it caught fire. Nothing hit the spot like a little fire in an empty stomach. He gulped down his mug of alcohol. Holding out the cup to one of the nearby men, he grinned.

"How 'bout another?" he said. "Man, I'm thirsty!"

"Don' overdo it ther', son," the man said as he filled up the mug. "Seein' as you can't hold yer liquor too well, yeh shouldn' drink too much!"

Natsu laughed. "Don't worry about me! Right, Happy?"

"Aye, shir~" Happy slurred.

Natsu grinned. "You guys sure now how to throw a party! It's like I'm back at the guild! You guys would fit right in with Fairy Tail."

One of the men laughed. "Yeh think so, huh?"

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy said.

Natsu looked up at the sound of Lucy's voice. She grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him closer. He could see the rosiness in her cheeks, and she leaned into a drunken but passionate kiss. He nearly dropped his mug in surprise. She crawled into his lap, facing him as she held onto him like there was no tomorrow. She draped her legs around either side of him, so that she was straddling him. Cat calls and hoots erupted from the group around the fire, even some clapping joined the chaos of noise. Natsu wrapped his arms around her thin waist. When she finally broke the kiss, she was breathing heavily.

"Natsu…it's so hot in here," she whined. "I can't stand it."

"Me neither." He pushed her back, pinning her to the ground. He smirked. "You should know better than to provoke me like this."

"N-Natsu…everything's spinning…." Lucy's head flopped to the side and her eyes closed.

Natsu blinked. What just happened? Did she seriously…fall asleep? The steady rise and fall of her chest and rosy cheeks confirmed his suspicions. She had passed out on account of the alcohol. He sat back, chuckling. It was embarrassing, but he should be used to that feeling by now. Due to her sudden advance, he had gotten all excited, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

"Tough luck, kid." Drina's father laughed. "Really thought you were gonna get some there! Better luck next time."

He laughed. "Yeah." Scooping Lucy up in his arms, Natsu stood up. "We're gonna get some sleep. Don't stop on our account."

Drina giggled. "Sure. Take your woman and get some shut eye. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

"You got it." Natsu carried her off toward the caravan of wagons. He found the covered wagon that was furthest from the commotion and climbed in through the back. Everything was dark. But a little light from the bonfire cast fleeting orange shadows on the canvas cover. He laid Lucy down and searched for a blanket. Tugging a thick quilt out from one of the crates, he draped it over Lucy and lay down beside her. He lay on his side, arm propped up so he could lean his head on his hand. He watched her even breathing as she slept. He sighed. It had really been the first time he'd seen Lucy get drunk like that. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen her drink alcohol before. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Lucy. My love—my mate."

_**Chapter 10 will be up on Monday!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm glad you liked my little NaLu moments in the last chapter. It was a lot of gun to write :) But things are heating up again! Please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 10**

A shrill scream ripped through the air. Natsu and Lucy woke with a start. Natsu sat bolt upright. Lucy sat up quickly, holding her head. It was still dark out.

"Nnn…w-what's going on?" she mumbled.

Another shriek. Natsu leaped out the back of the wagon. Happy flew up to him, waving his little blue arms frantically. "Natsu! Natsu! It's really bad! We're being attacked!" he shouted, flustered.

"Damn it! Where are the bastards?!"

Drina screamed. "Someone, quick! He's stolen my grandfather's chest!"

Natsu glimpsed the fleeting shadow of someone dart off into the forest. Natsu took off after him. "Hold it, bastard! Give back that box!"

"Natsu!" Lucy stumbled out of the cart behind him. "Wait!"

Of all the things that could happen, they had to be attacked in the middle of the night, after they had all gone to bed drunk. It was a careless mistake. One that would tarnish Fairy Tail's name if he let the damn thief get away. He shoved the thick underbrush aside as he ran after him. It was hard to see anything in the dense forest, and in the dark no less. He paused to catch a whiff of the thief's scent. He quickly changed directions. He was gaining on the thief.

"Stop, bastard!" he shouted.

He leaped over a particularly large bush, fist ablaze. He barreled into the thief, knocking him to the ground. The man cried out in shock. Natsu sat on him, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. He lit his hand on fire.

"Drop the goods, take your buddies, and get lost!" Natsu glared down at him.

"I-I-I'm sorry! You can have it! Take it!"

The voices of the other thugs drifted toward him, muffled under the chaotic screams of the frantic gypsies.

"Grab the girls and let's get going!" One man shouted, followed by the screams and shrieks of the women. Natsu's ears pricked up.

"Natsu!" Happy's panicked voice shouted. "They've got Lucy!"

Anger washed over him. He glared down at the thug beneath him. Pulling him closer, he lit both his hands on fire, catching the man's clothes on fire as well. The man screeched as the flames started to burn through his clothes.

"Where are they taking the girls?" Natsu muttered darkly.

"W-w-wait! W-wait, what are you—"

Natsu stood, thief still in his clutches, and trudged off into the forest. He headed in the direction of the screaming.

"Talk!" he growled. "Where are they taking Lucy?!"

"Don't ask me! They're probably going to smuggle them over the border or something! Slaves sell better in Bosco than they do in Fiore."

The intensity of the flames in Natsu's hand shot up exponentially. The flames engulfed the thief. The man writhed in his grasp.

"Hothothothot!"

"Talk." Natsu glared at him over his shoulder. "If you creeps hurt Lucy, I might just turn you into ash."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried. "The forest! We've got a camp set up deeper in the forest! I think they'll be headed there now!"

"That so? You shoulda said that sooner."

Natsu could feel the rage boiling inside of him as he trudged through the forest, his feet set on autopilot. It felt like that time in Shirotsume Town, when Lucy had been kidnapped. Lucy sure had a knack for getting into trouble, which only added to his worry. It was weird the way the anger filled him up, as if it was filling a primal hole that he hadn't noticed before. Like a wolf protecting its pack from danger. He was bristling—anxious to beat the crap out of the bastards. The thugs' voices slowly grew louder as he neared their camp. He pushed aside one of the bushes. The dull flicker of a torch caught his attention. A group of a dozen well-built men stood in a tight nit group. A handful of the gypsy girls sat tied up in the center. One of the men had Lucy thrown over his shoulder. Natsu could tell she was still a little drunk. And though her arms were tied behind her back, she fumbled for her keys. She glanced in his direction. Her face lit up when she spotted him.

"Natsu!"

The men rounded on him. Natsu glared at them all. He tossed the charred thug into their midst and cracked his knuckles.

"The hell do you bastards think you're doing?" he growled.

"Mind your own business, kid!" one of the thugs shouted.

"Just stakin' a claim to the beautiful merchandise," another grinned. "Young girls sell for a pretty good price in Bosco, ya know?"

One of the bigger men grabbed Lucy by the chin. He roughly turned her head so she was facing him. "Especially pretty blondes like her. Now get lost, kid. This is an adult matter."

Something inside him snapped. Seeing the way he was manhandling his woman set him off. He roared, his fire exploding upward in a bright red pillar. His mind went blank as his Dragon Master magic took over, turning his skin scaly and tough. His nails sharpened to pointed claws. He crouched low, snarling and growling like a rabid wolf. The men all took a step back.

"The hell?!"

Natsu leaped at them, his entire body wrapped in flames. He unconsciously lashed out at them. Pure animal instinct took control of him. His mind was blank with rage. He clawed, slashed, kicked, and bit them savagely. He was a flurry of fire and limbs. There was no rhyme or reason as he mindlessly attacked them. The men screamed in fear and fought back as best they could. Natsu rounded on one of the men. He snatched him by the throat, pushing him to the ground. Hovering over the frightened thug, he gouged his hand into the thief's chest. The man coughed up blood. Another man swung a bat at Natsu's head. The Dragon Slayer ducked. He leaped up and bit the man savagely on the neck.

Lucy's eyes were wide as she watched him lose control. He was like a wild animal. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She'd never seen him lose it like this. Tears leaked from her eyes. It was unbearable to watch.

"NATSU!" she screamed at the top of her voice. "STOP IIIIIT!"

Natsu froze in mid swing. It was like her voice snapped him back to reality. His eyes returned to normal. Natsu blinked. He was holding an unconscious thug by the collar of his shirt. He glanced around. A group of girls sat clustered together, cowering in fright. Bloody thugs lay unmoving all around them. Worst of all, Lucy was staring straight at him, a look of horror plastered across her face. Natsu looked down at himself. He was splattered with blood. Hand shaking, he released the man and stumbled back. It had happened again…and this time Lucy had seen it all. Luckily he had stopped himself before anyone was killed. Last time the only thing he had killed was the Chimera. But next time, he didn't think he would be as lucky. He stared at his shaking, bloody hands.

"What have I done…?" he whispered. "What happened? What have I…? What the hell is happening to me?"

"Natsu?" Lucy said hesitantly.

Her voice startled him. He looked at her quickly, his eyes wide with shock. He could see the sympathy and confusion in her eyes. What would she think of him now that she had seen him lose control like that? And what if it happened again? The thought frightened him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to—losing complete control. And he knew that next time there would be a corpse left in the wake of his rampage.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

The trek from Lilia Town to Elsia was much quieter than the one from Clover Town. Lucy sat in one of the covered wagons, flipping through a few of the old books the group had with them. Happy sat beside her, munching on a fish. The wagon rocked back and forth as the horses plodded along. Every now and then, the wheel would catch in a deep rut or hit a large bump, jostling them violently. Lucy sighed.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Happy asked. "You've been really quiet."

"I was just thinking about Natsu."

Happy grinned. "Because you liiiiiike him."

"No! Well, it's just…about what happened the other night."

"You mean the raid?"

Lucy nodded solemnly.

"I've only seen him do that once before," Happy muttered.

"Really? When?"

"On our last job, in Shirotsume Town. When he came to save us."

Lucy stared at the little blue cat in silence. "I don't remember that…. It was frightening. I've never seen him lose control like that before."

"Me neither."

"I wonder what could be going on?"

"You know," Happy said, glancing toward the opening at the back of the wagon. "He's been acting kinda strange since he started having those nightmares. He was more short-tempered and his Dragon Master magic would activate while he was sleeping and then he started losing control and—"

"Happy." Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder. "I get it. But what do you think is causing it?"

Happy shook his head. "I dunno. He won't talk about it. All I know is what he told us on the way to Shirotsume Town."

"Hey you two!" Drina's sing-song voice came from the front of the wagon. Lucy and Happy looked up as she ducked beneath the canvas opening behind the driver's bench. She sat down beside them. "What's going on in here? You two've got some pretty long faces. Somethin' the matter?"

Lucy glanced at the blue cat. "Well—"

"We were talking about Natsu," Happy cut in.

"The boy? Why? Somethin' going on?"

"Actually, I'm kind of worried." Lucy took a deep breath. "He's been acting a little strange, and the other night, he lost complete control when he was fighting those bandits."

Drina chuckled. "No kidding! He sure went to town on those bastards."

"It's not normal for Natsu," Lucy continued. "It's like he completely snapped. I've never seen him like that before. I mean, what if it happens again and he can't stop himself before…well, you know…."

"Before he kills someone?" Happy said hesitantly.

Lucy nodded.

"So he's never been like that before?" Drina asked.

Happy and Lucy shook their heads.

"He's always kinda had a short temper, but never like this," Happy said.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with his magic," Drina muttered.

Lucy blinked. "What do you mean?"

Drina sat up on her knees and dug through a large, old wooden trunk. Heavy objects clunked around inside as she shoved them aside. Finally she pulled out a large, thick and very old book. The pages were bumpy and worn on the edges and yellowed with age. She took a deep breath and blew off a layer of dust from the leather cover. Lucy and Happy coughed. Drina laid the old tome on the floor of the wagon and opened the cover.

"This is a detailed history book that my great-great-great-great-great—"

"Yeah yeah, a lot of greats," Happy said.

Drina laughed. "Yeah, it _is_ a lot of 'greats' to say the least. It's been in my clan for hundreds of years. Probably over 300 to be exact. Anyway, one of my ancestors bought this book from an old magic store way up in the northeast end of Fiore. It's got everything from detailed histories of magic types to the history of the kingdom of Fiore." Drina turned the old, thinning pages. She handled them with care, as if they might turn to dust at the slightest touch. "There was something about the dragons and stuff in here somewhere…ah! Here it is!" She smoothed out the page. There was a stylized drawing sketched onto the parchment, the once vibrant colors now faded. It depicted a wizard and enormous black dragon with blue lines curving all along its body. The dragon hovered above many buildings as it breathed fire at the wizard. But the mage stood untouched as he cast magic around him. Behind them the sky was nothing but swirling darkness.

Lucy shivered. "That picture gives me the creeps."

"Hey, that looks like Acnologia." Happy pointed to the dragon.

Drina nodded. "A fair amount of this book is dedicated to the history and lore of dragons. And the Dragon Slayers and Dragon Masters too."

"Really?" Lucy leaned closer. "What's it say?"

"It talks about how the dragons ruled Earthland for hundreds of years, long before humans learned magic. The whole earth seemed to belong to dragons. And then, not long after, the emergence of powerful wizards who called themselves the Dragon Masters shifted the balance. It was said that Dragon Masters were once dragons themselves that chose to become human—or somewhat human—but still retained their dragon magic. Some believed them to be the offspring of a dragon and a mortal." Drina dragged her finger under the lines as she read. "For many years afterward, the world of humans prospered. The Dragon Masters were far wiser than any kings the kingdoms of Earthland had seen before, and they acted as mediators between the mighty beasts and humans. But slowly the Dragon Masters began to die off, and dragons once more tipped the balance the great mages had fought so hard to obtain, their wisdom and magic lost for hundreds of years. The last Dragon Master was seen over 500 years ago, during the 50 Dark Years. He was a great mage who sealed away the Dark Lord Tynan and led Earthland back to prosperity and light."

Happy snickered. He knew exactly who that mage was.

"But it didn't last. 400 years ago, almost 100 years since the last Dragon Master's disappearance, a single dragon appeared. He protested against the rule his race imposed upon the humans. He desired a peaceful world in which humans and dragons could live together in harmony. And soon, a civil war broke out among the beasts, dividing the great race in two—those who desired a peaceful world with humans, and those who opposed it. For many years, the dragons were locked in a bitter stalemate. The battles between the dragons had scarred and ripped apart many lands. Desperately seeking an end to the fruitless struggle, the pro-human dragons developed a plan. They came to the humans, seeking their aid. They taught humans magic to slay dragons. And thus humans entered the war, and Dragon Slayer magic was born. The power of the Dragon Slayers tipped the scale and greatly aided the pro-human dragons. And it seemed that the war would soon end, with the opposition inevitably being wiped out.

However, the dragons had given the Dragon Slayers too much power—taught them too many of their secrets. And those who wished for peace with humans were also slain by their hands. Amongst them was a man who was said to have bathed in the blood of dragons. He was a vile, evil man with a great darkness in his heart. Throughout the war, and even many years after, that man slayed many dragons and bathed in their blood. And eventually he started to change—his skin turned to scales, his teeth became fangs—until his form itself had become that of a dragon. The last surviving dragons mourned their foolishness. For from their awful war, they had only spawned more hate and created the 'King of Dragons'—Acnologia." Drina paused. "It says here that the author met one of the dragons—a fire dragon—and the dragon told him that other Dragon Slayers could end up the same way. If they travel further down the Dragon Slayer path, they too could become dragon-like monsters just like Acnologia."

A hushed silence lingered between them. Lucy and Happy stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"You don't think…that it could happen…." Lucy hesitated.

"To Natsu?" Happy whispered.

"I don't know too much about Dragon Slayer magic and that kinda stuff, but by the sound of this old thing, it's possible." Drina closed the enormous book. "Galvin's old book's never been wrong before."

"Wait!" Lucy sat up straighter. "Did you say Galvin?"

"Yeah. Here, see for yourself."

Drina slid the large book toward her. Scribbled on the inside cover of the old tome was the signature of Galvin Heartfilia. Lucy's eyes widened. "Galvin was a Heartfilia?!"

Drina arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. It's a long story. But do you mind if I read through this? I'd like to see if he has more information about all the Dragon Slayer magic."

"Sure."

"Eh?! You're gonna read the whole thing?!" Happy cried.

Lucy pulled out her reading glasses. "Don't worry. With these babies, I'll have the whole thing read in two days tops." She winked.

"Have at it!" Drina grinned. "Let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Thanks, Drina. You've been a big help."

_**Chapter 11 will be up on Friday!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm so glad you all are still enjoying this fanfic, especially since I have fewer ideas than I did for "Dragon's Plight". Hope you enjoy the new chapter! And please don't forget to let me know what you think! :)_  
**

**Chapter 11**

Natsu sat at the large bonfire, just watching the flames dance back and forth. They had been walking for nearly a week, and they should reach Elsia tomorrow. He sighed. Ever since he lost control of himself, he'd been feeling a little out of it. Lucy hadn't really said much about it, but she seemed to be avoiding him lately. Happy didn't act any differently. If anyone, Happy knew him better than anybody and right now what he needed the most was some normality. The snap of a twig behind him startled him. Natsu glanced over his shoulder. Lucy paused, smiling at him from just beyond the firelight.

"Hey," she said softly.

"…Hey." Natsu turned back to the bonfire. He pulled out a stick near the edge and swallowed the flames covering it.

Lucy sat down beside him, her legs pulled up close to her chest. She leaned back on her hands and stared at him. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

"You don't look fine to me." She reached up and brushed his cheek. "You look upset."

Natsu didn't say anything.

"Please, Natsu. Talk to me. I want to know what's wrong and I want to help." Natsu glanced at her sideways. Lucy scooted closer. "Please?"

"I don't really know what's happening," he admitted. "This stuff's never happened before, and I don't know why it's happening now."

"What do you mean?"

Natsu scratched his head, trying to the think of the best way to describe it. "Well, you remember when I told you about that nightmare I've been having—back in Shirotsume Town?"

Lucy nodded.

"I didn't really tell you everything…."

She didn't say anything, silently imploring him to go on.

Natsu took a deep breath. "When Acnologia was telling me to let the magic take over, I fought it at first. But then this uncontrollable bloodlust started to overwhelm me and my mind went blank. Then I completely lost control of myself and I changed into a dragon and then I heard someone behind me and I—" He bit back his words. He didn't want Lucy to know he had killed someone, even if it was in a dream.

Lucy gently rested her hand on his knee. "Tell me. I need to know what's happening so I can help you."

"…I killed them…." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. What would she think of him? "I didn't want to, but everything was so fuzzy and I couldn't think straight and it just…happened. And the last time I had that dream, Igneel showed up. He stopped the transformation before it started, but it was painful and scary."

A moment of silence lingered between them. "It probably has to do with your Dragon Master magic, right?"

Natsu shrugged.

"Well, I was reading up on the dragon magic and Dragon Slayers and Dragon Masters, and it sounds like it has something to do with your magic." She paused. "Do you still have that wristband that Igneel gave to you?"

"You mean the one with the blue stone in it? Yeah."

"It has dragon magic in it, right? Do you know what it does?"

He shook his head. "Igneel said it was an old relic passed down from the great Dragon Master Alastair. And that it was a magic item that had great magical power, but no one knew what kind."

"I found a description in Drina's old history book about a Dragon Master's armband that was used as a balancer. It was supposed to keep dragon magic in check to prevent the corrosion of the user's humanity."

"Corrode humanity? You mean, I'm turning into a monster, or something?"

"No! Of course not!" Lucy said quickly. "But maybe you should start wearing it. It might be able to keep your magic in check. And who knows! Maybe the nightmares will go away too."

Natsu shrugged. "I hope so…. Maybe Igneel gave it to me knowing this would happen."

"Or maybe he gave it to you because he didn't know what would happen."

"Yeah…."

Lucy could tell he was still feeling kind of down. And she couldn't really blame him. His body and magic was changing in ways he couldn't control. He had gone on a rampage and nearly killed someone—twice. What he needed now was something positive to take his mind off things. Lucy leaned closer, sliding her hand from his knee farther up his leg. She felt him stiffen in surprise.

"Hey, Natsu?" She sat up on her knees and crawled into his lap. She grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him closer for a light kiss. "What do you say we cheer you up a little?"

He glanced away, a little embarrassed. "Even after I—you sure you'd want to?"

She draped her legs on either side of his hips, so that she was straddling him. She traced a finger lazily along his collar bone and down along his hard abs. "Why wouldn't I? You're mine, aren't you?" She grinned. "My sweet, passionate Dragon."

She leaned down and kissed him gently. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and leaned into the kiss. He opened his mouth to deepen it, his tongue darting in playfully. Lucy molded to him. She tangled her fingers in his pink hair, pressing his head closer. Lucy rocked her hips back and forth, feeling his hardening length brush against her thighs. Natsu grunted into the kiss, breaking away to let his mouth travel downward. Lucy's breathing quickened as he kissed and licked his way down to her chest, the top swells of her breasts hardly concealed under the tight-knit tank-top. She shrugged out of her jacket, too hot for the constraining winter coat. Natsu leaned up and nipped at her ear.

"I can't hold myself back anymore," he panted, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Lucy shivered as she clung closer to him. "Then don't. Aah~ not on my account."

Arms wrapped around her waist, Natsu stood up. Lucy draped her arms over his shoulders, her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips. He glanced over his shoulder before carrying her into the forest, just out of sight from the campfire. He laid her down on the soft grass and bent over her. Lucy pulled off his vest and unraveled his scarf. She ran her hands down his chiseled abs, feeling every inch of his taut muscles. Natsu tugged the shoulder straps of her top down her arms, pulling the rest of the shirt down with it. He unhooked her constraining bra and let it fall to the side. The Dragon Slayer gripped her chest and squeezed none too gently. Lucy yelped, surprised.

"N-Natsu!"

He nipped her neck, leaving a small mark behind. Lucy arched against him, feeling his length against her. She thumbed his pants, wanting them off—now. Natsu ripped her panties off in one go as she managed to pull down his pants. The rough fabric of his boxers were almost painful. But he wanted to make it last. He couldn't go in one shot. He ran his hand down her flat stomach and under the flimsy fabric of her miniskirt. He cupped her center, feeling the warmth that radiated from it. He ran his finger down her slit. Her grip around his shoulders tightened and she mewled.

"You're so wet," he growled.

Lucy shivered. The sound of his dark voice drove her crazy. She gasped as he slipped a finger in. She moaned, her breathing quickening to sharp pants. "N-No! Not like that," she groaned. "Don't play with me that way~"

She gripped him through the fabric, making him grunt into the kiss. Just her touch nearly made him go. Her hands were shaking as she played with his shaft. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she made small noises of want. Natsu pulled his boxers down and pulled out his finger. He licked her sweet juice from his fingers before leaning closer.

"If that's how you want it," he panted.

He plunged in without a second thought.

"AHH~!" she screamed. "N-Natsu!"

His speed was inhuman as he moved inside her. With each stroke he plunged deeper, her voice growing louder in turn. He loved the sound of her voice, the moans and the gasps, the grunts and the screams. He pushed in and out with an increasing tempo. Lucy's warmth swelled with each movement. She squirmed beneath him, making her feel him more.

"Ah, ah, ahn~ Natsu~!" she cried as he hit a special spot inside her.

Natsu felt her quiver around him. He rolled his hips in a way that his length would brush the same spot over and over again. He growled like a beast as he pounded her. She arched up against him. Lucy threw her head back and screamed as he hit her just right. Natsu felt her walls swell and then tighten around him. He jack hammered her convulsing body, reaching his climax just as hers took over. He held her close as she shook, shouting his name. Breathing heavily from his high, he pushed off her. She was panting and sweaty. Natsu brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"You were great," he panted.

She sighed, leaning into his touch. "That felt wonderful."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Natsu," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

They had been walking for about half a day and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. After the little pick-me-up last night, Natsu was feeling much better. As Elsia grew bigger on the horizon, a buzz of excitement rose among the gypsy group. Drina sat down on the driver's bench, Lucy sitting beside her. She smirked as she watched Natsu walk beside the cart. "So," she said, arching an eyebrow. "You guys sleep well?"

Lucy stiffened, but forced a smile. "O-of course. I slept great!"

"Yeah. Me too," Natsu said.

Drina giggled. "Oh, I bet you did. Sounded like you guys slept preeeeeetty well." She winked.

Lucy's face turned bright red. "You heard us?!" she whispered.

"Oh yeah. Sounded like you kids had a great time last night."

"Oh my God…." She buried her face in her hands. "That's so embarrassing…."

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about!" Drina laughed. "It's life, you know? Go with the flow! Just try and remember to be a little quieter if ya don't wanna be caught."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Lucy muttered.

"Anyway, thanks for stickin' with us all the way here. It was a long trip and I know most people wouldn't wanna be gone that long."

"Sure thing!" Natsu grinned. "Fairy Tail wizards always keep their promises once they take a job. We won't leave until it's done!"

Drina's father pulled up on the reins. The cart lurched to halt, the horse pawing the ground impatiently. "Well, this's where we part ways, kids. Thanks fer all yer help."

"Already?" Happy whined. "I was having a lot of fun!"

Drina laughed. "We'll be sure to send a request to Fairy Tail if we ever need another job done."

Natsu gave her a thumbs up. "And we'll be there to take it!"

Lucy nodded. "You can bet on it." She hopped down off the driver's bench, Happy in her arms. She grinned up at her new friends. "I hope business goes well in Elsia! Take care of yourself, Drina."

"You too! It was a blast havin' ya. Be safe on your way back home!"

With the a flick of the reins, the horse was off once more. Drina waved as they set off toward the city. The rest of the gypsies waved goodbye, shouting their thanks and disappointment that they had to part so soon. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy waved back. Natsu breathed a puff of fire into the air, spelling out the words "goodbye" in bright red and orange flames.

"Let's get going. I'm ready to be back home, and in my own bed," Lucy said.

"Sure. Let's go."

"We're taking the train home," she said. "It's much faster."

"W-wait! Why the train?! Can't we walk?!"

Happy snickered. "I don't think Lucy wants to walk for another two weeks."

"That's right." She marched off in the direction of Elisa's train station. "So come on, don't look so disappointed! The sooner we get to the station, the sooner we get back to Magnolia."

Natsu sighed. "…I wish those damn things had never been invented."

"You should've done that when Ultear sent us back in time!" Happy said.

"Ah!" The thought hadn't even occurred to him. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Lucy giggled. She was more than ready to be back home. After the excitement of this trip, she needed a little break.

_**Chapter 12 will be up on Monday!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I hope I've been keeping you all guessing as to what will happen next ;) I hope you enjoy the new chapter! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 12**

The sun was setting when Natsu and Happy finally got home. The woods surrounding their little wooden shack-of-a-house was dark and quiet. Compared to Lucy's apartment, their house was very shoddy. There was even a tree or two growing up from inside the house, their branches breaking through the ceiling. Bricks were missing from the crooked chimney, and loose wood littered the area around the place. To them, Lucy's house was a lot more fun, which is why they barged in so often. The door opened with a creak as Natsu walked inside. He dumped his pack on the floor by the door. Everything was messier inside than the outside. Dirty dishes and clothes littered the entire house. Their large dresser had fallen over and was leaning against the couch, clothes falling out of the open drawers. He had dummies and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling and the tree branches. But items that held memories, like Lucy's maid outfit or the signature he had received from the fake Salamander in Hargeon were in prime condition. He took good care of the things that were important…even if the rest of the house was in shambles.

Natsu strode to the wall by his hammock and pinned up the latest job flier—escorting gypsies. Happy plopped down in his little hammock. He sighed contentedly as he munched on a fish. Natsu pulled open one of the drawers in his leaning dresser. He shoved aside a few clean vests before he found it. The silver wristband gleamed between the bunches of clothes. He lifted it out carefully. The band was heavier than it appeared. He could feel the low-relief dragon curving beneath his fingers and the ancient runes etched into the trim. The blue gem glinted in the fading sunlight.

"What did you and Lucy talk about?" Happy asked.

He slid the wristband on over his hand. It fit snuggly on his arm, the metal stretching from his wrist halfway to his elbow. "Nothing much. She asked me about my dream."

Happy paused. "What did she say?"

Natsu shrugged. "I told her everything…. And I told her I don't really know what's happening. But I'm gonna try and get things under control. You'll help me out, right?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Thanks, Happy. You've always got my back."

"Aye! That's because you're my best friend!" He held out his little paw.

Natsu high fived him. "Yeah. You bet!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

The guild was boisterous as usual when he walked in. Natsu plopped down at the bar, Happy by his side. He was in high spirits, raring to go on another job as soon as Lucy was ready. Mira set down a mug of Natsu's special fire drink.

"How was the job, Natsu?" she asked with a smile.

"It was great! I didn't have to ride in a carriage at all!"

"Aye! Until Lucy wanted to take the train home."

"Yeah," Natsu muttered. "I wanted to walk, but she insisted we take the train."

Mira giggled. "It sounds like you three had a lot of fun!"

"Aye!"

Natsu took a gulp of his fire drink.

"By the way, Natsu, Master said he wanted to talk to you and Lucy when you returned."

"Hm? What for?"

She smiled. "You'll have to ask Master that yourself."

"Hey!" Natsu turned at the sound of Gray's voice. He marched toward him, chest bare and hands in his pockets. "You've been gone a while. Thought you'd never come back."

Natsu scowled. "You wish, pervy pants."

"Watch your mouth, fire breath! As soon as Lucy gets here, Gramps wants to see you, you know!"

"Aye! Mira already told us!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. To yell at me to not be so reckless?"

"Natsu, you're already here?" Lucy hurried toward him. She slid her arm in his and grinned. "What kind of job did you want to go on next? I picked the last one."

"Before all that," Gray said. "The Master wants to see you two."

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. "Why?"

Gray nodded toward the stairs. "C'mon. Let's go."

Happy hopped off the counter. Natsu downed the rest of his drink and grudgingly slid off the stool. Hands shoved in his pockets, he trudged after the Ice Mage. What could the Master want to talk to them about? It annoyed them that Gray was escorting them to Gramps' office. As they climbed the stairs, Lucy glanced at him nervously. Natsu could see the confusion reflected in her brown eyes. Gray led them down a long hall on the second floor, stopping in front of a thick oak door with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. Gray knocked.

"Come in." Makarov's voice was muffled behind the thick wood.

Natsu opened the door and they all filed in. Gray closed it behind them. The Ice Mage stood against the wall by the door, arms folded. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stood in front of Master Makarov's desk. Makarov was dwarfed in comparison to his large desk. Stacks of papers were piled high on the polished wood. Setting down his pen, the Master folded his hands.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he asked.

"Well…." Natsu scratched his head. There was any number of reasons he might want to talk to them. He was always getting into trouble and destroying things.

Lucy shook her head.

Master Makarov took a deep breath. "Gray told me what happened in Shirotsume Town," he began. Natsu stiffened. "Quite frankly, the destruction doesn't surprise me. You've always had a knack for trouble, Natsu. But I never would have imaged you could come so close to killing someone."

Lucy glanced at him, worry written all over her face. Natsu averted his eyes. He didn't want to see the reprimanding look that Gramps was giving him. And he didn't want to admit to what he had done. He needed to get control of things before he really _did_ kill someone.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably as they watched him. "Not really…."

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, urging him to tell them.

He stared at the ground. Even Happy nodded up at him. He had to tell them. Natsu glanced up at the Master. Makarov was staring at him, unwavering.

"Not long after we got back from that whole thing with Tynan, I've been having this weird reoccurring nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?" Makarov asked.

"There are these dragons fighting and then Acnologia comes crashing out of nowhere and kills them. And then he starts talking to me, but it's weird—'cause I can hear him in my head. He starts telling me to let my magic take over, let myself go. In my dream I can feel my magic overwhelm me and then my body starts to change and I turn into a dragon. And then someone sneaks up on me and I can't control my body and I—" He bit his tongue. He didn't want to say it. "…I killed them…."

Master Makarov didn't say anything. He merely stared at him in silence. He knew Natsu hadn't told him everything. The Dragon Slayer fidgeted under his gaze. "The last time I had that dream, Igneel came and stopped the transformation before it happened. I don't really know what it means."

"Aye," Happy said. "And his magic activates when he's sleeping."

"Only when I have the dream," he muttered.

"Which magic?" the Master asked.

"…Dragon Force."

Happy nodded.

The Master shifted his gaze to Lucy. "You witnessed this?"

She nodded. "Once. On the way to Shirotsume Town."

"Have you noticed any changes in behavior?" he asked.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy glanced at each other. They all nodded.

"I guess I'm a little more on edge than I usually am," Natsu muttered.

"Aye. Ever since he started having the nightmare, he's been a little angrier."

"And when you—" Lucy snapped her mouth shut. Maybe she shouldn't mention how he lost control.

Makarov arched an eyebrow. "Go on."

She glanced at Natsu nervously. "Well, it's happened twice now. When we were in danger."

"I sort of…lost control. And not in the usual way," Natsu said. "It felt like my anger and magic was overwhelming me and my mind went blank. The only thing on my mind was protecting Lucy and Happy and then everything went fuzzy around the edges. After that, I had this weird craving for violence. And the next thing I knew, I had beat the thugs nearly to death…."

Master Makarov nodded. "It sounds the same way Gray described it. And you said this happened a second time?"

They nodded.

"When?"

"On our last job," Lucy said quietly, her eyes fixed on the floor.

The Master sighed. "It sounds to me like your magic is trying to rampage. Natsu." He fixed his gaze on the young Dragon Slayer before him. "It sounds like things are getting out of hand, even for you. I want you to start going on jobs with at least two other people. For your own safety."

Anger welled up inside him. "But—"

"It's an order, Natsu!" he shouted, his voice booming in the small office. "There are no 'but's! If I catch you breaking this rule, I'll place you under house arrest until you get this magic problem of yours under control."

Natsu clenched his fists, grinding his teeth together. He hated being forced to do something he didn't want to do. "Fine…."

"Good. You're dismissed."

"Natsu." Lucy reached out for him.

He stormed toward the door, slamming it shut behind him. Lucy flinched. She knew he was upset—more upset than she'd seen him before. Gray had ratted him out, and for good reason. He was hurting and she wished there was a way she could cheer him up. Silence lingered between them. The only sound in the room was the scratch of the Master's pen as he signed the papers on his desk.

"What should we do?" she asked, looking down at Happy.

The blue cat shook his head. "I dunno. He's really upset."

"It's for his own good," Gray said. "He's just going to have to get over it."

Lucy knew it was in his best interest. But she hated seeing him so upset. "Poor Natsu…."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

After the Master's intervention, and Natsu's angry outburst, Lucy was at a loss for what to do. Since they had been gone for over a week, she felt the overwhelming desire to visit her parents' graves. It had been a long time since she had last visited. The last time had been after they returned from Tenrou Island…right after she had found out her father had died one month prior. Carrying two bouquets of wildflowers and lilies, she headed for the church that housed their graves. The sun was starting to set. The road was quiet, giving her plenty of time to think. It had been so long since she'd seen her parents, or even heard their voices…. The thought in itself brought tears to her eyes. The large church loomed into view. She could see the rows of tombstones on the open field behind the building. She opened the little gate and stepped into the graveyard. She weaved through rows of tombstones until she found the ones she was looking for.

She laid the flowers down and hurried to the faucet behind the church. She filled a bucket with water and snatched one of the ladles. She hurried back to her parents' tombstones. Using the ladle, she poured a little water on top of both. Taking a cloth out of her pocket, she cleaned their tombstones before laying the bouquets on their graves. She traced their names with her fingers.

"Mama, Papa," she murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier." She knelt down in front of the graves, memorizing the way their names were etched into the stone. "I miss you so much. Papa, I'm sorry I never had the chance to talk to you properly…there's so much I wish I had said to you. I wish I had told you I loved you before we disappeared." Her eyes began to water, but she willed herself not to cry. "Mama, I wish you were here…. I'm so confused!"

Lucy glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was around. This was a little embarrassing. "I'm doing well. Work is hard, but it's always a lot of fun! I wish I could introduce you to everyone. I don't think I could live without them. And…I have a boyfriend now." She blushed. "Mama, Papa, you might remember him. He visited your graves once before when we came back from Tenrou Island. His name is Natsu." She took a deep breath. "Mama, I'm worried. Natsu has been acting strange and I can tell he's scared and needs someone to help him, but I don't know what to do. I don't even know if there's anything I _can_ do! Mama…I really wish you were here. You always knew what to do." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Lucy buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Mama…Mama, what should I do? I…I love him. I love him so much…."

"Luuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyy!" Happy's voice was faint on the wind.

She looked up. Lucy glimpsed the little blue cat flying toward her, tears streaming down his face. Natsu was running behind him. She blinked, surprised. Why were they here? Happy threw himself at her, hugging her tightly.

"W-why are you—?!"

"Lucy!" Happy cried. "We thought you ran away!"

"What? Why would I run away?"

"Well after what happened, I left to calm down," Natsu said, "and then Happy and I decided to stop by your house. But you weren't there and you left a note saying you were 'leaving for a while.' So we went back to the guild and Mira said you went to the church and we—"

"We were afraid you left us behind!" Happy sniffled.

Wiping away her tears, Lucy laughed. "Why would I leave you behind?"

"To go on a job…you know, since you and Natsu can't go alone together anymore."

"Lucy, were you crying?" Natsu asked.

"What?" She wiped at her eyes furiously. "Yeah, sorry. I just got a little emotional, that's all. I haven't been to my parents' graves in a long time."

Natsu held out his hand to help her up. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. Lucy took his hand and pulled herself up. "Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you."

Draping an arm around her should her grinned. "Don't worry, Mr. Lucy's Dad, Lucy's Mom."

"They have names, you know!" she hissed. "Can't you read?!"

He chuckled. "I'll take good care of Lucy. Promise! You can count on it!"

Lucy blushed, but smiled. "Natsu, stop. You're embarrassing me."

"My bad, my bad." He jabbed his thumb toward the city. "C'mon. Let's go home."

She grinned. Wrapping her arm around his muscled one, she nodded. "Yeah. Let's go home."

_**Chapter 13 will be up on Friday!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okay, I've had a number of people ask why Lucy isn't pregnant, and I would like to mention that just because you have sex twice doesn't mean you will get pregnant. So, no, Lucy isn't pregnant. But I digress. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I hit a writer's block recently, but I think I've come up with an interesting twist! Please review and let me know what you think!_  
**

**Chapter 13**

Natsu lay sprawled out in the grass under the giant Sola tree in the South Gate Park. Arms folded under his head, he had his legs propped up against the tree trunk. Happy lay napping beside him. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves, making the boughs sway slightly. Specks of sunlight danced across the ground, casting his face in and out of shadow. He watched the clouds roll by lazily. Lucy had said she wanted to take a break from jobs for a while, and thanks to the Gramps' orders, he couldn't go on a job alone. It was so annoying! He could take care of himself, and he hated the feeling of being burdensome to others. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. He groaned.

"I'm so booooooored!"

Happy sat up, rubbing his eyes drowsily. "You could always ask someone else to go with us."

He frowned. "What's with that? We made a team with Lucy for a reason, remember? I don't wanna go with just anyone."

"Well there aren't many people who aren't already in teams." Happy leaned against the tree. "I bet Erza would go on one with you!"

Natsu shivered at the thought. "Erza's strong, but she's scary! I don't wanna go on jobs with her all the time." He sighed. "Man, this sucks…." His ears pricked up at the sound of grass crunching underfoot.

"Natsu?"

He tilted his head back so he could see who had called him. A pair of blue eyes stared down at him, framed by short white hair. Her face was upside-down as he stared at her. She held a large paper bag piled high with groceries. He blinked.

"Oh, Lisana. What're you doing here?"

She giggled. "You look silly, lying like that." Lisana adjusted the weight of the bag so it was resting comfortably on her hip. "I was out shopping. What are you doing?"

"Nothing…."

"Aye! We're bored."

"Bored? Well why haven't you gone on a job?"

"Lucy's taking a break," Natsu pouted. "And Gramps said I have to go with at least two other people."

"Aye."

Lisnana blinked. "Why? You've never had problems doing jobs alone before. Did something happen?"

Natsu averted his eyes, frustrated that he had to be treated like a child. "No."

She arched an eyebrow. "Liar. You never were good at lying, you know." She set her groceries on the ground and sat down under the tree. Resting her back against the wide trunk, she smiled down at him. "Wanna talk about it?"

He crossed his arms. Why did he have to tell everyone about the problems he'd been having with his magic?

"Natsu's been having issues with his new magic," Happy said.

"Really? I didn't know that was possible for you!"

"Yeah, well, neither did I."

Lisana could see the frustration reflected in his face. She smiled reassuringly. "You know, it sounds like what Elf-nii-chan was going through when we were younger. Remember?"

He reluctantly nodded.

"He had trouble doing a full body take-over. And when he finally did it on that S-class quest, he couldn't control it." Sadness and pain flickered through her blue eyes. "He's such a kind-hearted person—a big softy really—and I know he didn't mean to. But because he couldn't control it, he attacked me and Mira-nee. I was so afraid he might never come back from his transformation."

Natsu slowly sat up as she spoke. He hadn't thought about Elfman's issue too much. But now that he really thought about it, he had gone through the same thing Natsu was experiencing now.

"I was worried he wouldn't turn back—that he would remain that beast forever. That's why, that time, I stepped forward and tried to bring him back." She looked up at him. Natsu's eyes were fixed on her. She smiled. "But he finally got control of it. I'm sure you'll be just fine, Natsu. You'll get a hold of it soon enough."

Maybe she was right. Yet he couldn't help but feel that his case was different. "I guess you're right."

"So are you going to find someone else to go with you on a job?" Lisana asked.

He shrugged. "We're a team, so it would feel a little weird going without Lucy. And I haven't even looked at the request board recently."

She snickered. "Elf-nii-chan has been complaing that there aren't enough jobs for real men to do."

Natsu laughed. "That sounds like Elfman alright!"

"Natsu-saaaaan!"

He looked up at the sound of his name. Wendy came racing across the lawn toward them, waving her arm enthusiastically. Charle hurried along beside her. A big smile stretched across Wendy's face.

"Natsu-san! Natsu-san, have you—" Her foot caught and she fell forward. "Kyaa!"

"Goodness, Wendy! Watch where you're going!" Charle scolded.

Lisana scrambled to her feet. "Are you alright, Wendy-chan?" she asked.

Wendy sat up, rubbing her sore knees. "Yes. I'm alright. But Natsu-san, have you heard about the new jobs that have been posted at the guild? There's been quite a few high-paying ones sent out to all the guilds! There's apparently been an influx in monster activity and anima sightings. Everyone's been talking about them!"

"Seriously?!" Natsu shot to his feet. "C'mon, Happy! Let's go get a look at the request board! I wanna find out what's goin on!"

"Aye, sir!"

They took off toward the guild. Wendy scrambled to her feet. "Natsu-san, please wait!"

Charle sighed. "Geez…running off without a second thought. They really have a one track mind, don't they?"

Lisana giggled. "That's just who he is. You can't help but admire his enthusiasm!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu stood staring up at the request board. After what Wendy had told him, he wanted to see all the new requests with his own eyes. And boy was she right! There were a ton of new high-paying jobs. He folded his arms. There weren't too many group jobs. Many of them were individual quests or pair-work jobs, but there were still a few group quests left. It seemed like the others had already taken a few of the good ones.

"What'cha thinking about, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I don't know which job we should take."

"Have you thought about taking a break between jobs?"

"No way!" he said, a bit too loud. "I'm all fired up! No way could I sit still between jobs, especially now that there's a ton of new good ones!"

"Loud as usual," Gray muttered as he passed by.

"Try saying that again, bastard!" Natsu shouted. He was feeling more hostile toward the Ice Mage than usual, after he had ratted him out to Gramps.

"Are the two of you arguing?" Erza's steely voice rang behind him.

Natsu stiffened. "Y-Yo! Erza, you're back!"

"Erza?!" Gray's eyes widened. Of all things, she had to see the two of them arguing.

"If you two are still fighting, perhaps you should go on a job together?"

"No, I don't really think that's such a good idea," Gray said.

"Yeah," Natsu muttered.

"Don't be silly! It'll be a nice change," she said. "It'll be just like old times, just the four of us. Including Happy that would make five."

"Aye!"

"Good morning, Erza!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Oh, Good morning, Lucy."

Lucy walked up to them, a smile on her face. "Did you just get back from a job?"

"Yes. And I was thinking of taking another one."

"Already? Wow, I wish I was as dedicated as you! So which one were you thinking of taking?"

"You mean which one we will be taking."

"Eh?" Lucy glanced at Natsu.

"Aye! Erza wants to go on a job with the four of us!"

Erza sighed contentedly at the thought. "That's right. It's been a while since we took a job together, You, Natsu, Gray, and I."

"And me!" Happy cried.

"Of course. And you too, Happy."

"Erza, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea," Lucy said.

"Why not?"

"Well, Natsu and Gray just had a fight and…."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Gray muttered.

Erza glared at him. Chills ran down their spines at the steely look in her eyes. Natsu and Gray stiffened. "Did you say something, Gray?" she said darkly. "I'm not sure I heard you!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I meant 'I'm really looking forward to it'! I can't wait to go!" Sweat poured down Gray's neck.

"I'm glad you feel the same way." Erza grinned, snatching a flier from the request board. "We'll be taking this one."

The four of them leaned in to get a better look. Lucy's eyes widened "4,000,000 jewels?! What kind of crazy job is it?!"

"4,000,000?!" Gray, Natsu, and Happy shouted in unison.

Natsu's mind was reeling. He started counting on his fingers. "F-four million split between five people…I can't calculate that!"

"It's simple!" Happy cried. "We each get 400,000, right?"

"You're a genius, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"That's way more than the reward is offering, you idiots!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"What the hell kind of job is this?!" Gray snatched the flier from Erza's hand and read over it. His face drained slightly of color. "Figures you'd pick this one…."

"What is it?" Gray handed Lucy the paper. "Monster hunting in Higashi Forest…all of the monsters are close to S-class rank requirements?! What kind of crazy job are you trying to do, Erza?!"

"Don't worry, I'm an S-class wizard after all," Erza said. "Everything will be fine."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel much better," she muttered.

"Get some rest, you four. We'll leave tomorrow when you have all your things ready," Erza said.

"A-aye," Gray and Natsu muttered in unison.

"Aye! Hey, wait! They sound like me!"

Lucy laughed. "Erza sure brings out the best in them, doesn't she?"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

After Erza had picked the job, she told everyone to meet under the big Sola tree at the South Gate Park. Natsu stood beneath the enormous tree, arms folded and pack on his back. The park held a lot of memories for him, but he didn't quite feel like reminiscing. He and Gray were being forced to go on a job together…again. Thanks to Erza. He grumbled as he stood there waiting. Gray was there as well. As usual, they managed to arrive at almost the exact same time. A menacing aura permeated between them as they tried to ignore each other. Happy was getting a chill just from standing too close.

"Why the hell do I have to team up with you?!" Natsu growled.

"That's my line!" Gray shouted. "If Erza wanted company on this job, she could've just left me out of it! Better yet, I'd be enough help for her. You wouldn't be able to handle all these S-class monsters without losing control."

"Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go with an ice brain like you!"

"Don't come then!"

"But Natsu," Happy said. "I thought you said you wanted to go on this monster hunt?"

"Not with that bastard!" Natsu yelled, pointing at Gray.

"Fighting already?" Lucy sighed.

"Luuuuucyyyy!" Happy flew straight toward her. "They're scarier than normal, and they won't stop fighting!"

"Well don't come crying to me," she said. "I'm not getting in the middle of that! It would be suicide!"

"What was that?!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.

Chills shot up and down her spine at the menacing aura around them and the dangerous glare in their eyes. "N-Nothing."

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?"

Natsu and Gray stiffened at the sound of Erza's voice. Lucy's face lit up. At least with Erza around, they would stop fighting…for a little while.

"Erza! Great timing—"

The sheer amount of luggage Erza was dragging behind her never failed to surprise Lucy. Piled high on a cart was enough supplies to support an army for weeks. Suitcases upon suitcases were tied down to the cart, along with things like crates of food, a dozen sleeping bags and blankets, enough kindling to last a year, and fishing poles for each of them.

"Erza, I'm not sure you'll need all that," she muttered.

"Really? The thought never occurred to me. Is it too much?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No, never mind. It's fine."

"Is that so?"

"Erzaaaa!" Natsu shouted angrily, flames spewing from his mouth. "Why the hell does Gray have to come?! If you wanted help, I would've been enough!"

"Oi! Natsu!" Gray hissed.

"It's a good opportunity for the two of you to learn to get along better," Erza said calmly. "Besides, I'm glad to have both of you come with me. You too, Lucy."

"Gee, thanks," Lucy muttered.

Natsu wasn't satisfied with her answer. "It's not fair! Why do I have to—"

With on swift punch, Erza sent Natsu flying. Thanks to the armor covering her hand, her punch was much harder and stronger than it would normally be. Natsu slammed into the thick trunk of the Sola tree. The whole world was spinning. He was out cold.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Geez, you're pathetic." Gray shook his head. "Beaten already, right after you picked the fight. Idiot."

Erza grabbed him by the scarf and tossed Natsu over her shoulder. "Let's get going, shall we?" She started off in the direction of the forest, dragging her large cart behind her.

"It's amazing," Lucy mumbled. "She acts like nothing even happened."

"Aye."

"That's Erza for you," Gray said under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Erza glanced over her shoulder.

They hurried to catch up to her. "No! Nothing's wrong," Gray said quickly.

"So what kind of monsters will we be hunting?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Erza replied. "The flier didn't specify. But it could be anything from smaller monsters to vulcans. So be prepared for anything."

"I can't say I'm looking forward to this…."

"Really?" Erza said. "I thought you'd definitely want to do this one, with your history."

Gray nodded. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

"Only to guys like you…."

_**Chapter 14 will be up on Monday!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Really not much for me to say about this chapter except that I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review when you finish reading :)_  
**

**Chapter 14**

"There's no way I'm letting you beat me, Gray!" Natsu dashed ahead, ready to start hunting monsters.

Gray sighed. "Calm down, will you? It's not a competition."

"Says you! Sounds to me like you're scared to see who can catch more."

Natsu saw the subtle twitch of annoyance in Gray's expression. "Oho? Is that a challenge, flame breath?"

"Bring it on, ice-pants! You're still gonna lose!"

Lucy sighed. "Can't we go on _one_ job where they're not fighting?"

"You're on!" Gray shouted.

"I think that if it ever happened, it wouldn't quite feel the same," Erza said.

"Aye!"

"Still…." Lucy could almost see the sparks flying between the two mages. "It's definitely going to be a noisy trip."

"I'm all fired up! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu darted off into the forest. "You're gonna lose big time, bastard!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew after him.

"Natsu! Don't go off on your own!" Gray took off after him.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop!" Erza shouted. But they were already long gone.

"They're gone already." Lucy sighed. "What should we do now?"

"We'll just have to go find them. Those idiots." She shook her head. "I should have known better than to let them take off on their own. There are dangerous monsters in these woods."

Lucy's face drained slightly of color. "By _dangerous_, how dangerous do you mean?"

"The man who posted the want ad said some are as big as the Legions in Edolas. And others are rumored to be as strong as dragons."

"Why couldn't you have told me that before I came?"

Natsu raced through the thick underbrush, Happy flying along beside him. Though they were supposed to be doing this job together, he couldn't help but challenge Gray to compete with him. Whether it was actually fighting each other or testing their strength against monsters, Natsu was determined to win. And in his haste he had left them all far behind.

"Where are you?!" he shouted. "Come out, monsters!"

"Maybe we should have waited for Erza."

"No way! This is a competition!" A rustling sound off to the right caught Natsu's attention. He skidded to a stop, sniffing the air. "Over there!" He took off again.

"Natsuuuu! Wait up!" Happy cried.

He shoved aside a thick bush and leaped into a clearing in the dense forest. A group of ape-like creatures with cone-shaped heads turned to look at him, surprised. The large vulcans were formidable opponents and there were at least a dozen of them. They pounded their large fists against their chests, dancing wildly as they hooted and shouted.

"Vulcans!" Happy cried.

"Finally found you!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Man! Man! No like men!" one grunted.

"It can talk, huh?" Igniting his fists, he darted toward the group of vulcans. "I'll beat you monkeys and show Gray that he's just second-rate!" He swiped at the nearest monkey.

The Vulcan leaped aside, avoiding his fiery attack. Another of the apes bounded toward him, swinging its large fist. Natsu dodged. Spinning on his left leg, he kicked the Vulcan hard, his right leg ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Gray burst through the underbrush. "Finally found you! I won't let you get the best of me, Natsu!" He slammed his fist against his open palm. "Ace Make: Hammer!" A large icy hammer crystallized in midair, slamming down on the group of vulcans.

One Vulcan jumped at Natsu from his left. As Natsu swung at it, another attacked from behind. It hit him hard, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The trunk splintered and bent from the force of impact. It felt like something inside Natsu clicked. A sudden hunger for violence welled up inside him—a thirst for bloodlust. His magic started to swell inside him. Natsu gasped, trying to pull it back. It was like a wild animal tearing at a cage in his mind, desperately trying to break free. The gem in his wristband started to glow.

"Natsu!"

Natsu's head jerked up at the sound of Gray's voice. His senses came rushing back to a heightened awareness, pushing back his craving for bloodlust. The glow in the gem began to fade.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Gray asked, punching a charging Vulcan with an icy fist. "Stop spacing out, you idiot!"

"Sh-shut up, bastard! Mind your own business!" Natsu leaped up and rejoined the fight. But with each Vulcan he beat down, the craving for blood increased. It boiled just below the surface, tantalizing him with a primal animalistic hunger he had never experienced before. It wasn't as extreme as last time or in Shirotsume Town, but it was still disturbing. With each punch, he could feel the beasts' bones cracking beneath his fist, feel the blood stain his skin. It was like his senses had been heightened. The feeling sent shivers coursing through his body.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza's steely voice cut through the air.

They both froze. Erza marched through the underbrush, dragging her giant cart of luggage behind her. Lucy pushed her way through the bushes.

"Looks like I'm a little late," Erza said.

The whole group of vulcans lay bloody and beaten, Gray and Natsu standing in the midst of the battered, unconscious bodies. Gray grinned.

"I got more than you, Natsu," he gloated. "Face it, you've been outmatched."

"Not fair! I found them first, you just jumped in and took them! Go find your own group of monsters!"

Gray smirked. "Just admit that you lost, dragon breath! Or are you too proud?"

Natsu head-butted him as hard as he could, glaring at him. The sheer force sent Gray reeling back. He held his bleeding forehead.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, shocked.

"The hell was that for?!" Gray shouted, taking a step closer. "Just admit defeat like a man! Don't go throwing tantrums!"

"You started it," Natsu grumbled.

"Enough!" Erza stepped between them and shoved them apart. "Natsu! That was uncalled for! I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

"Like hell!"

Lucy gently touched his shoulder. "Natsu—"

He rounded on her. "What?!"

She balked. The realization suddenly hit him. He had yelled at Lucy for no reason. The faint glow that lingered in the gem on his wristband faded completely. And all of the anger and agitation melted away.

"No! What I meant was—Lucy, I'm sorry…."

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Gray said angrily. "You've been acting weird."

"I agree." Erza folded her arms. "You _have_ been acting strange. What's going on? Master didn't tell me much."

He looked from one face to another. Erza was the only one who hadn't heard the whole story, and he didn't feel much like telling her. "Nothing, okay?! It's nothing I can't handle! I'm just having a little trouble mastering my new magic, okay?"

Erza stared at him silently, turning his words over in her mind. Finally she spoke. "Very well. Let's make camp for the night. You just took out almost a quarter of the monsters we were hired to get rid of. The more powerful ones are still out there."

"M-more powerful?! Erza, are you serious?" Lucy asked nervously.

Erza smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. You've done this sort of thing before."

"In what universe?!"

Happy tugged on Natsu's pant leg as the others got started on making camp. Natsu looked down at the blue cat in surprise. Worry was evident in his friend's large eyes.

"Natsu…are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. With this on, it wasn't as bad as last time." He held up his hand so Happy could see the armband. "I think I'm getting the hang of it. I'll be able to control it in no time. Don't worry, okay?"

"Aye."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu groaned as he slept. He had hoped things would get better if he wore the ancient magic wristband. It was supposed to help! So why were things only getting worse? In his dream, he found himself standing in a dark forest. The night sky was clouded with thick smoke. The dark gray puffs twisted and tangled in the sky like giant snakes. He could smell fire. The roar of dragons above him jerked his attention away from the smell of flames running rampant.

"Not again!"

Two dragons circled above him, fighting each other to the death. But this time, a burst of bright red flames shot out of the forest and engulfed the two beasts. The creatures screeched and roared in pain as the fire burned their flesh. A dark shadow shot out of the hazy sky. And in a sudden burst of movement, the dragons were slashed to pieces. Chunks of blood and flesh rained down on the forest. It poured down on Natsu like a red rain straight from hell. He stared at his shaking hands as the blood poured down on him until his hands were completely red.

_It excites you, doesn't it?_

Natsu stiffened at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice. It was one he wished he could forget—Acnologia. He looked around frantically but couldn't see the black dragon. Slowly a huge dark form rose above the trees. Natsu's eyes widened as he recognized the dragon's dark form. Blue lines curved along the dragon's body like a curse. The dragon's glowing red eyes locked on the Dragon Slayer.

_The sight of blood—the smell of it—it drives you wild with desire, doesn't it? You thirst for it._ Acnologia's lips curled back in a wicked grin. _You crave it. Don't you?_

Natsu took a step back. Seeing all the destruction, the blood, made his heart pound faster. Again the primal hunger for violence boiled beneath the surface. His magic—dragon magic—clawed at him, trying to free itself from its human container.

_Why not just let it go, Dragon Slayer? It feels so much better once you do. Just imagine how delicious that fresh blood will taste_.

He clamped his hands over his ears. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He could feel his dark desires trying to escape, but he fought desperately against it. "No! Never! Get out of my mind!"

Light from the fires glinted off the gem in Natsu's wristband. Acnologia narrowed his eyes. He leaned his head a little closer.

_That relic_, he growled. _You're wearing a piece of Dragon Master armor…Dragon Master Alastair's armband. Why do you have such a magical item?!_

Natsu balked, surprised and frightened by the sudden change in the dragon. Acnologia launched at him. Jaws open to strike, he lashed at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu leaped back, but the dragon caught his arm in its jaws. The black dragon bit down, trying to rip the armband from his wrist. Natsu screamed in pain, the fangs piercing his arm straight through one side and out the other. Blood gushed from the wound. It splattered as the beast shook him, arm still in its mouth. Finally Acnologia tossed him to the ground. Blood dripped from his fangs. The beast slammed a large scaly foot down on the human sprawled before him. Natsu coughed up blood as the dragon ground him into the dirt. He could feel his bones snapping under the pressure. Acnologia leaned down, his great black head inches from Natsu.

_Tell me, boy. Why do you wear that piece of junk? Don't you want to be freed from your human limitations?_ He sneered. _It's so much more fun once you let go_.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu glared up at him. "Why the hell would I want to turn into something like you?! I've got more to live for than you ever did!"

_Oh? Like what? A mate, perhaps?_ He snarled dangerously.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat. By the tone in his voice, it sounded as if the dragon might go after Lucy if he ever found out. But Natsu's reaction did not go unnoticed. The dragon grinned, revealing rows of wickedly curved fangs dripping with blood.

_So it _**is** _because of a mate. Just wait, foolish boy. You can't fight the magic inside you. Soon it will overtake you completely and there's nothing you can do to stop it. And then we'll see what you have to live for when that happens._

Natsu's eyes widened.

_Whether you want to or not, you will come to me. Just you wait, Dragon Slayer—Natsu Dragneel._

Natsu sat bolt upright, the dream disappearing like a wisp of smoke. Sweat poured down his body, his breathing coming in raged gasps. His whole body was trembling. What was happening? Things were supposed to get better after he started wearing Alastair's armband. But it was only getting worse. He had the dream yet again, and this time the realism had intensified. He could still remember the pain he felt when the dragon attacked him. His body tingled where Acnologia had wounded him. But what worried him most of all was what the dragon had said. What was going to happen to Lucy? What did Acnologia mean when he talked about her? And what would happen to him? There was nothing he wanted to avoid more than becoming a monster like the black dragon. It was a nightmare—one he didn't want to live out.

**_Chapter 15 will be up on Friday!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ready for a bit of a twist? I hope you are ;) I'm glad everyone is still enjoying it! Please remember to review when you finish reading!_  
**

**Chapter 15**

"That's the last of them," Erza said.

It had only taken them two days to empty the forest of the monsters from the request flier. Natsu wiped the sweat from his forehead. Throughout the job, Natsu constantly experienced the same odd urges—insatiable cravings for blood. It took everything he had to keep his magic in check and his desires at bay. It was a feeling he hated. He'd never had cravings like that before. It was starting to get out of hand. If he didn't get a firm grip on things, he might really lose it.

"...right, Natsu?"

He looked up. He hadn't even realized Happy was speaking to him until he said his name. He blinked. "What?"

Happy pouted. "You weren't listening?"

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out." He laughed.

"He asked if you were ready to head back to the guild," Gray said.

"Oh. Yeah! Let's go!"

Along with her giant cart of luggage, Erza dragged a large net full of their biggest haul of monsters. A couple of the biggest vulcans, an ogre, and a giant-sized version of the irresistibly cute trolls were among them. Lucy couldn't help but snicker. She looked quite the sight, dragging two giant loads behind her, one for each hand. It was oddly reminiscent of the day she first met the Armor Mage. She had walked into the guild carrying a giant jewel-encrusted horn from a monster she had subdued. This time she brought the beasts themselves. Lucy stretched her arms, groaning as she felt her arms pop from fatigue.

She sighed. "I think I wanna take a break from jobs for a little while. I need a break."

"Your body sounds like Master's when he works too hard," Happy said.

"What was that?! Are you saying I'm old?!"

Happy snickered. "Your body's already creaking and popping like an old lady."

"Stupid cat!" She swung at him. "Try and say that again!"

"Waaah! Lucy's scary!" He flew behind Natsu, hiding behind the muscled Dragon Slayer. "Natsuuuuu, Lucy's super scary!"

"Hm? I haven't seen that side of you in a while." Natsu chuckled. He loved the wild side of her.

She blushed. "Well, tell Happy not to insult me like that and I won't get so mad!"

Erza laughed. "It's nice to see you two getting along so well."

Natsu draped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulled her close, planting a big, passionate kiss on her soft lips. He grinned devilishly. "You haven't seen anything, Erza."

"Please." Gray rolled his eyes. "Save it, will ya?"

The Dragon Slayer arched an eyebrow. He wanted to make Gray jealous, to see him fidget uncomfortably at the sight of their love for each other. Lucy tried to shove him away.

"Natsu, stop! You're embarrassing me—"

Gripping her chin gently, Natsu pulled her back so she was facing him. He leaned in for another kiss. Lucy struggled against him at first, embarrassed that Gray and Erza were watching them. But as he delved deeper into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own, she began to loser herself in it. Natsu vaguely heard Gray mutter something, but at this point he didn't care. He kissed her roughly, one hand creeping up her back. He felt Lucy shiver as he traced his fingers along her contours beneath her shirt. He smirked. Natsu's desire swelled up from his lower stomach, making him feel hot all over. An animalistic craving crept over him, but it felt slightly different than the first time they had made love. It was an odd hunger. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled wonderful. She smelled…delicious. Like he could just take a bite out of her juicy skin. He licked his lips.

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He pulled away quickly. What was he thinking?

"N-Natsu?" She panted, making a noise of disappointment as she pouted. "What's wrong?"

The thought sent chills through Natsu. He had thought Lucy smelled delicious! What kind of sick thought was that?! He realized that the hunger he was feeling wasn't particularly lust. It was actual hunger. Suddenly Acnologia's words ripped through his jumbled thoughts: _Soon it will overtake you completely and there's nothing you can do about it. And then we'll see what you have to live for when that happens._ Did he mean that Natsu might actually harm Lucy? The thought horrified him.

"Natsu? Natsu?!" Lucy asked urgently.

Her voice jerked him back to the present. He forced a smile. "Sorry. I just remembered something I wish I hadn't."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just…thought about that nightmare for some reason."

He could see the worry mirrored in her eyes. Natsu averted his gaze. It was then that he realized Gray and Erza had started off without them, Happy was gone as well. He broke away from Lucy, heading after them.

"C'mon, we'd better catch up."

"Y-Yeah…."

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy's voice was faint.

Natsu's ear pricked up. Suddenly the ground started to shake. The tremors felt as if an earthquake had hit, but it felt somewhat unnatural. The air felt heavy and the wind started to pick up. The gale, slowly at first, swirled around them. Lucy gasped, trying to hold her skirt down.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. Their voices were drawing closer. "Natsu, watch out! An anima is opening up! Run!"

His eyes widened. Looking up, Natsu's jaw dropped. Sure enough, a swirling vortex wrapped the sky above them in a mix of grays and blues. The wind picked up to an incredible speed. There was no way they'd be able to run from that in time—it was too big! Happy broke through the foliage just as the anima swirled down around them. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the wrist and stretched his arm out for Happy as well. He caught hold of the Exceed's blue tail as they were lifted into the air by the strong wind. Lucy shrieked in terror. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold onto them as best he could. He heard Gray and Erza shouting. Taking a quick peek, he saw them flailing in the sky, caught up in the anima as well. The strong winds tossed them back and forth. He could feel his grip on Lucy's hand slipping. With one powerful gust her hand was wrenched from his grasp.

"LUCYYY!" he shouted, reaching to grab hold of her again.

The winds pushed her out of reach. "NATSU!"

Their bodies started glow and all of a sudden, Natsu didn't feel so good. His stomach churned and twisted in knots, the same way it did when he rode in trains and carriages. He felt himself being sucked up into the sky. The air pressure increased, making his head pound. He could feel his consciousness slipping as it became harder to breathe. The last thing he remembered was Lucy screaming his name before everything went dark. Then suddenly a blind burst of light exploded in front of him and he was jolted back to awareness. Natsu could feel himself falling, the wind whooshing loudly in his ears. As he opened his eyes, they started to water. Through his blurry vision, he could see the ground rushing up toward them. Instantly his heart rate skyrocketed. He flailed his arms, trying to slow himself down, or fly, or something!

"Happy! Happy, quick!"

The blue cat blinked drowsily. His tail was still firmly in Natsu's hand. Natsu squeezed on his tail a little tighter.

"Ouch! Natsu, don't squeeze my tail!" Happy cried, tears leaking from his eyes. "What did you do that fo—"

"Happy! Hurry up and fly! Fly, damn it!"

The blue cat looked down. They had almost reached the ground. Eyes wide, feathery wings sprouted from Happy's back. He grabbed Natsu by the back of his vest and flapped his wings frantically. But they were travelling too fast. He managed to slow them down, but the two of the slammed into the ground. The force of impact created a rather large hole in the ground, rocks and loose dirt tumbling down on them. Natsu coughed, brushing the dirt off as he staggered to his feet.

"Natsu…I feel dizzy…" Happy muttered.

"Me too. What happened?" He swayed as he stood, pressing a hand to his head. He felt kind of queasy, like he did when he rode in trains and carriages. A wave of nausea washed over him and he covered his mouth. "Uhg…I think I'm gonna be sick…."

"Who are you? Are you okay?"

Natsu looked up. Silhouetted against the blinding sun was a young man who appeared to be around Natsu's age. He blinked, squinting to get a better look at the stranger. The boy wore a black jacket with cross emblems on the arms, a large sword strapped to his back. He had short, spiky silver hair and gray-blue eyes.

"You don't look so good. You need a hand?" he asked.

Natsu hesitated. Who was this guy? "Nah, I'm fine…."

The boy slid down the side of the hole. "I can't just leave you here. You're lookin' kinda pale." Taking Natsu's wrist, he draped the Dragon's slayers arm over his shoulders to help support Natsu's weight. "After that fall, I bet you could use a little help."

"Uhg…." Natsu covered his mouth as the nausea returned in full. "You're a good guy."

"Natsu," Happy sat up, still dizzy. "Everything's spinning…."

"A cat? You guys together?" the boy asked.

"Aye."

"Here." With his other hand, the boy scooped Happy up. A smiled as he helped them out of the hole. "My name's Haru."

"I'm Natsu," he muttered. "Natsu of Fairy Tail."

"Aye! And I'm Happy!" Happy's dizziness was wearing off faster than Natsu's motion sickness.

Haru arched an eyebrow. "Fairy Tail?"

"It's a mage's guild, haven't you heard of it?" Natsu said.

"Well I'm just a country boy…there's a lot of things in this world I haven't seen or even heard of."

Natsu shrugged it off. "Where are we?"

"In Periperiall on the Southernburg continent."

Once they were out of the hole, Natsu realized they had landed in a town. It wasn't as large as Magnolia, but still fairly big. All of the houses were made of wood and stone, straw thatched-like roves covering them. It gave the whole town an island-like feel. There was even a tall totem pole in the center of town. Just beyond the rooftops he could see the peaks of mountains. Wherever he was, he knew he had never been to this town before. Maybe the anima had thrown them into one of the neighboring kingdoms like Bosco or Seven. He sniffed the air. It was salty, like the air in Hargeon. They must be near the ocean.

"So where'd you guys come from?" Haru asked. "It's not every day you see someone fall out of the sky like that."

"Yeah, it's not every day I fall out of the sky either." Natsu suddenly perked up. A warm, smokey scent wafted toward him. "This smell!"

Haru stopped. Natsu instantly detached himself from the guy and darted over to the food cart across the street. The vender was grilling meats over a charcoal fire. Natsu's eyes lit up as he leaned over the grill.

"Hell yes! Charcoal fire is the best!" Natsu took a deep breath, the flames from the grill leaping up toward him. He inhaled the fire, snacking on it greedily.

"The hell?! What kind of person _are_ you?!" Haru cried out in surprise. "How can a person eat fire?!"

"Aye! It's because of Natsu's magic!" Happy said.

"What? He can use magic?" Even so, to be able to eat fire was something Haru had never heard of. "Well…I guess there's all kinds of people in this world that I haven't met yet."

Natsu sighed contentedly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks for the meal! Man, now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!"

"Um, sir…are you going to actually buy anything?" the vendor asked hesitantly. "Thanks to you, my fire's gone out."

Natsu blinked, looking down at the smoldering charcoal. The man was right. There were no flames left. "Oh…oops. My bad!"

Haru sighed. "I'll buy one. I'm sorry about that." Handing the vendor a handful of coins, the design of which Natsu had never seen before, the man handed him a shish kabob of grilled meat. "Thanks."

The growling of Natsu's stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in a while. Haru laughed and pointed to a nearby restaurant. "C'mon. Let's get something to eat. There's some stuff I wanna ask you."

Natsu grinned. "Now you're talkin'!"

As they walked into the restaurant and were seated, Haru rested his large sword against the table. Natsu had never met a guy who like food as much as he did, but Haru was a close contender. Soon their table was piled high with food, mostly meats.

"Is it really okay to eat all this?!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Yeah, my treat! Help yourself!"

"_Itadakimasu!_" Natsu immediately dug in, chowing down on the food in front of him. And Haru was just as enthusiastic. "Man, I could totally get along good with you! So I'm 'summer' and you're 'winter', right?"

"It's 'Haru'," he said through a mouthful of food. "It means 'spring'. So, where'd you guys come from? You really surprised me when you fell out of the sky!"

"I'm from the town of Magnolia. Me and my friends were out on a job hunting monsters when this giant anima sucked us up and threw us in the middle of town."

"Aye!"

"Magnolia, huh? I've never been to that town before. Which continent is it on?"

"It's in the kingdom of Fiore."

Haru frowned. "Fiore? I've never heard of that before."

"What d'ya mean?" Natsu looked up.

"I've never heard the name of that kingdom before. I don't think it's on any of the maps I've seen."

"Seriously?!"

"Natsu," Happy looked up at him. "Maybe we were dropped in a different world. Like Edolas, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Natsu's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten that he had been separated from the others. "What about everyone else?! Hey, Harry!"

"It's Haru…."

"Did anyone else fall out of the sky?!"

He shook his head. "No. I think I would've noticed if they did. You guys are the only ones I saw."

Natsu stood up quickly, rattling the dishes as he bumped the table. "Damn it…C'mon, Happy! We gotta go look for everyone!"

"Aye, sir!"

Haru stood up. "Hold on a sec! Maybe I can help you out. My friends and I are travelling, so we can help you look for your friends."

"Seriously?!"

Haru grinned. "Yeah, we'd be happy to have you along! We could always use your strength on our team, at least until you find your friends."

Natsu looked down at Happy. "What d'ya think, Happy? Sound like a plan?"

"Aye, sir!"

"You got yourself a deal, Haru!"

_**Chapter 16 will be up on Monday!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm glad you all liked the new twist. I really hope I don't disappoint you all with my Rave Master cross. It's been years since I've read Rave Master so I'm brushing up on it to make sure I get my details right XD and some of you may have noticed that the first meeting is similar to Mashima's RavexFairy Tail special short, and yes, I did that on purpose. Don't forget to review! Thanks a lot for the positive feedback so far!_  
**

**Chapter 16**

"So who are these people you're looking for?" Haru asked as they walked down the street. "What do they look like?"

"Well, lemme see. There's three of them. One of them is a guy with a really stupid-looking face, spikey black hair, and droopy eyes. The other two are girls with big 'ol titties." Natsu cupped his hands in front of his chest to illustrate how big they were. "One is crazy strong and she always wears Heart Kreuz clothes. The other one is really cute and cheerful."

"I think you're being biased," Happy said.

"Am not!"

"That…almost sounds like two of my comrades…" Haru muttered.

"You've already seen them?" Natsu's face lit up. "Where'd you see them last?"

"Well," he began.

"Haru!" a girl shouted from across the street. A girl with short brown hair, large breasts, and wearing Heart Kreuz clothing waved energetically. She had two staves holstered on the back of her skirt. She was standing with two other men. "Hurry up, Haru! We're ready to leave!"

"Sorry I'm late. But I met these two on my way back from the inn." He gestured to Natsu and Happy. "They were separated from their friends and I told them we'd help them out."

A man with spiky gray hair that was somewhat slicked back shook his head. He had slanted eyes and a scar across his forehead. He folded his arms. "It wouldn't be wise to pick up any more travelers on this journey. We have too many companions as it is."

"Well I couldn't just leave them! They need help after all." Scratching his head, Haru smiled. "Sorry. This is Elie, Let, and—"

Natsu glimpsed the back of the other man. He had short black hair and a muscular build. He looked just like Gray. "Gray, you bastard! What are you doing here?!" Natsu grabbed him by the shoulder, but when the man turned, he realized it wasn't him. This man had earrings and three silver piercings above his left eye.

"Who the hell are you calling 'Gray'?!" He smacked Natsu's hand away. "I'm Musica. Who the hell are you?"

Happy snickered. "Natsu, you messed up!"

Elie knelt down beside him, tilting her head to the side. "What kind of bug are you?"

"What?!" Natsu and Haru shouted in unison. "A _bug_?! Seriously?!"

Happy hid behind Natsu, looking upset. "Natsu…I've been called a bird before, but this is the first time someone's called me a bug…."

"You crazy, chick! Are you blind?!" Natsu arched an eyebrow. "Happy's a cat, not a bug!"

Haru stepped between them with a sigh. "Okay, okay. Knock it off." He turned to Let and Musica. "This is Natsu and Happy. Since I already told them we'd help them out, why don't we just get going?"

"I dunno. I'm not so sure I like this guy," Musica said, frowning at Natsu.

"Same to you, droopy eyes! You look just like a pervy stripper I know. Can't say I'm all that happy about it."

"D-droopy—did you just call me _droopy eyes_? And that I look like a stripper?!"

"Cut it out!" Haru shouted. "We started things off on the wrong foot, so let's start over and just get a move on, alright?"

"Hmph. Fine." Musica stormed toward the coast, muttering angrily to himself.

"It would be wise not to get into a fight with Musica," Let said as they started after him. "He's a very strong Silver Claimer. Any excellent fighter would have a hard time handling him."

"So the guy's strong, huh?" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Sounds interesting."

Elie picked up Happy, humming to herself contentedly. "Kitty, kitty, kitty! Happy's a kitty~ Not an itty bitty bug~"

"So tell me, Natsu," Let said. "Where do you come from?"

"We're from the town of Magnolia. Our mage guild is there—Fairy Tail!"

"A mage guild? I never knew there were such things. I know the magic order, but a guild made solely of mages?"

"I know, I was shocked too!" Haru laughed. "They came falling out of the sky, so I think they might have fallen out of another world, like with time-space-magic or something like that."

"You don't know much about magic yourself," Musica scoffed. "How would you know something like time-space-magic exists?"

"It's magic, right?! I bet there's something like that somewhere!"

Let shook his head. "Since you are from a mage guild, you must use magic yourself, correct?"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"So what, you use magic like Seig does?" Musica asked. "Can't say I wouldn't be happy to have a powerful magic user like that guy around."

"I don't know who Seig is, but if he can make fire, then yeah!"

A large ship loomed into view. It was moored just offshore, sails open and ready to set off. Just seeing the boat bob up and down on the waves made Natsu's stomach churn. He balked.

"Wait…you guys aren't getting on that ship, are you?"

"Yeah. We're headed out to find the last Rave, so we're taking the ship," Haru said. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…."

"Aye! Natsu get's motion sick whenever he rides any type of vehicle."

"Well that could be a problem," Let muttered.

Musica strode forward. "Who cares? He can just stay here then!"

Gulping, Natsu hesitantly walked forward. "N-No…I can do it. If it'll help me find my friends faster…I'll ride the ship…."

The moment they boarded the ship, Natsu felt his stomach twisting and churning. His knees gave way beneath him and he collapsed on the deck. Sweat poured down his neck. This was going to be a very long voyage. Then he noticed there were other strange creatures already on board. A stubby pink penguin, a weird blue jelly creature, and small white dog-like animal with a carrot-like nose. He blinked. Hey, wasn't that Lucy's dog celestial spirit? What was its name again…? Elie ran up to them.

"Look, Plue! We've got another bug, just like you!" she said cheerfully, holding out Happy for the others to see.

"Natsuuuu…tell her I'm not a bug…."

"Oh, Miss Elie! What a friendly looking cat!" the blue jelly creature said. "I'm so jealous! How I wish you would embrace me in a warm squishy hug like that cat."

"I'm Happy…" he mumbled. "And I wish I wasn't being squeezed so much."

"Pleased to meet, you Mr. Happy! My name is Griff," the jelly creature said, "and this is Master Plue."

"I'm Ruby, poyo," the penguin said.

"Rave Master!" a chorus of female voices called from the water.

They all hurried to the side of the ship. Natsu dragged himself to the edge and hung over the railing. They hadn't even set sail yet, but the slight bobbing was making him extremely seasick. Down below was a host of beautiful mermaids.

Natsu's eyes widened. "M-mermaids…?"

"Fish!" Happy cried excitedly.

Happy in her arms, Elie leaned over the railing. "Is it really okay to give us this ship?" she asked.

"The airship's not fixed yet. Having this will be really convenient," Musica said.

A particularly beautiful mermaid with long black hair nodded. She wore very ornate jewelry that made her stand out from all the others. She must be the leader. "Go ahead and use it! The ship is made from our mermaid magic, the Sea Beauty. Please use her to travel the Eastern Sea."

Haru gave them a thumbs up. "Awesome! Thanks!"

"We were just worried about not having any cash for a new ship," Musica murmured.

"Thank you for all your help, Rave Master!" the head mermaid shouted. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks again for the ship!" Haru waved as they raised anchor and the ship slowly headed out to sea. "Let's go! Set sail, Sea Beauty! See you guys later!"

Griff jumped up and down on the railing, his blue body jiggling with each movement. "Take care, everyone!"

"We'll be back again next year for the Star Song Festival, Poyo!" Ruby called.

All the mermaids waved as the ship headed out further to sea. "Come back and visit us soon!"

"S-so where are we headed…?" Natsu mumbled.

"We're headed for the Iima continent. The last Rave Stone is there, so that's our current destination," Haru replied.

"I've…been wondering." Natsu covered his mouth as a wave of nausea hit him hard.

"Ew…that's so gross!" Elie said.

"Uhg…what are Rave Stones anyway? Th-those mermaids…they called you the Rave Master, right?"

They all stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Musica arched an eyebrow. "You don't know what Raves are?"

"Aye!"

Natsu glared at Musica.

Haru reached into his pocket and pulled out three small, round stones. He held them up so Natsu could see. "These are Rave Stones. They're magic stones that possess the power of light, and I can use them with my sword, the Ten Powers." He gestured to the large sword strapped to his back. "Rave is the only thing that can destroy these Demon Stones called Dark Bring." He held up a purple stone set in a crescent shaped metal necklace. "The Rave and Dark Bring stones caused a war over fifty years ago and were scattered across the world. So we're out looking for the rest of the missing Raves in order to destroy the Dark Bring."

The whole thing was making Natsu's brain hurt. Rave? Dark Bring? It was all so confusing. He ruffled his hair in frustration. "So…they're magic items, right? Then you've gotta be a holder-type magic user, like Lucy!"

They all looked at each other blankly. Haru shrugged. "Yeah…I guess?"

"What kind of magic do you guys use?"

"Magic?" Musica chuckled. "Where'd you say you picked this guy up again, Haru?"

"I already told you! He fell out of the sky!"

Musica rolled his eyes. "Figures. A nut-case falls out of the sky and you just have to drag him along with us."

"Bastard! What do you mean by that?!" Natsu shouted. Suddenly he didn't feel so good. He rushed to the side of the boat and leaned over the railing. His chest heaved as he expelled chunks of bile into the ocean.

"That's so gross!" Elie squealed.

"Don't take what he said the wrong way," Haru said.

"Magic is a bit more rare than this place you come from," Let interrupted. "Magic may be commonplace where you are from, but here it is not nearly as common. Musica is what you call a Silver Claimer—he can control silver at will."

"Hmph." Musica stormed away. "Magic. Ha! What a loony guy."

Natsu glared at the back of his head. He turned his attention to the rather stoic man standing next to him. "So…Let, right? What about you?"

"I am a Dragonrace."

Natsu's eyes widened. He shot to his feet. "You mean you're a dragon?! There are actually dragons in this world?!"

Let took a step back in surprise. "Y-Yes. My kind has dragon blood in their veins, though we are mostly human. During adolescence we take on a form much like a lizard-man, just before we go through our Dragon Trial."

His eyes were bright as he listened to Let speak. "What's a Dragon Trial?! Can you turn into a dragon?! Show me! Show me!"

He hesitated. "No. I cannot turn into a dragon. That only happens if we fail the Dragon Trial." Let glanced at Haru. "He certainly acts rather suspicious. I'm beginning to wonder if it really was a good idea that we brought him along."

"He's not so bad!" Haru said. "He's a great guy! So, Natsu, what kind of magic do you use, exactly? Can you show us?"

"I believe he said he could make fire," Let said.

"Aye! Natsu's a Dragon Slayer!"

An awkward silence passed between them. Let leaped back, taking a fighting stance. "An enemy of the Dragonrace? What have you come here for?!"

Natsu grinned and laughed. "Dragon Slayer magic is dragon magic! It's the power to kill dragons, but I've never actually killed one before. My dad was a dragon after all."

Haru's eyes widened. "Your father was a dragon?!"

"Aye! Foster father! Igneel raised him and taught him magic."

Let eased up slightly. "So you are truly not an enemy?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not unless you're bad guys."

"How intriguing. I wonder if we could be long lost kin?"

Natsu laughed. "Who knows! We're from two different worlds, though, so I'm not sure how that would work." Little by little the excitement wore down and the nausea returned. Natsu flopped onto his back, not wanting to move in case it made his seasickness worse.

"Why don't you head below deck?" Haru suggested. "It's gonna be a long trip, so there's no need to stay up here and be miserable the whole time."

"That's sounds like a good idea…" he muttered.

"Aye!"

"I'll come get you when we've got dinner ready."

Just the thought of food combined with the rocking of the ship made Natsu feel like he was going to throw up. "Uhg…I think I'm gonna be sick…. I hate boats…."

_**Chapter 17 will be up on Friday!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_My Fairy Tail (Lucy) cosplay pics are finally up! Sorry it took so long: my user name is YukiSaehara_  
**

**_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please remember to review!_**

**Chapter 17**

Things were getting worse. Despite wearing the Dragon Master's armband, his dreams were worsening. Again he was in the dark forest, the smoke and flames worse than last time. But what was strange was that he couldn't eat these flames, the same way he couldn't consume his own fire. The black dragon loomed over him, his roaring laughter booming in the darkness. His lips curled back in a wicked sneer.

_Tell me, Dragon Slayer, do you still wish to hold onto that childish view of dragon power—onto your humanity? Just give in to it!_

The dragon threw something down toward him. Natsu stumbled back, avoiding whatever it was. The dark form landed with a sickening thud, blood splattering everywhere. What lay at his feet was a corpse, long hair veiling the dead face of Acnologia's victim. The body was a tangled mess of broken limbs. He could tell by the smell of it that it was a female, but he couldn't tell who. The long hair was stained so heavily with blood that the original color was no longer visible. Though it was sickening, the sight of blood made his heart pound faster. The sight, the smell—the intoxicating aroma of metallic blood. It sent his mind into a fuzzy, blur. It drove him into a frenzy. Natsu licked his lips. He wondered how it tasted.

He gasped, realizing what he was thinking.

The blue gem on his wristband began to glow. It made the metal feel hot. It burned! It was burning his skin! Natsu doubled over, shrieking in pain. He gripped his wrist tightly as his arm shook. His eyes screwed shut, trying to ignore the pain. He gritted his teeth as sweat poured down his hot skin. Acnologia laughed. His large head snaked closer.

_It's painful, isn't it? All that pain will go away if you just let your magic run wild. Let it consume you. Tell me, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, don't you want to know what it tastes like?_

Natsu glanced up at him. His vision swam in and out of focus.

_Blood,_ the dragon whispered_. You thirst for it. Don't deny the dragon nature inside you._

White hot pain shot through his arm. It felt like hot needles were piercing every muscle in his arm, over every inch of his limb. Natsu screamed. The armband tightened painfully around his wrist. He glanced down at his arm. And what he saw shocked and horrified him. His arm was covered in thick red scales, his fingers now stubby and curved. Large sharp talons protruded from his fingers. The armband was still the same size, but his arm had enlarged. It was tightly clamped around his dragonish wrist, pinching his skin so tightly that blood was oozing out from beneath the metal. Natsu stumbled back, staring at his dragonish arm in horror.

"W-what the hell is happening to me?!"

_It's already started_, Acnologia sneered. _I look forward to your completed form._

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He sat bolt upright in bed. Gasping, he looked down at his left arm. He turned it over and sighed in relief when he saw no signs of dragon scales. Shakily he clenched and unclenched his fist to make sure it was real. His whole body was trembling and drenched in sweat. He wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his hand.

"You are like me."

He jumped at the sound of the voice. Let stood against the wall, arms folded as he stared down at Natsu. He remained silent as he eyed the Dragon Slayer cautiously.

"You possess the power of dragons," Let said. He held out a small bottle for him. "Here. Drink this. It will help with your seasickness."

Hand still shaking, he took the bottle. He downed it in one gulp.

"How long has it been since it's been happening?" Let asked.

"Since what's been happening?"

Let eyed him carefully. "The dreams. Your body is changing, is it not?"

"What would you know about it?" he snapped.

"Though we are from two separate worlds, it seems that there are some cases that are the same. My kind, the Dragonrace, goes through the very same transformation. You will start to lose your human form and become more dragon-like. Only after the Dragon Trial will you revert to and maintain your human form. Is this not the case with you?"

Natsu hesitated before slowly nodding. "Yeah…but something like this has never happened to Dragon Slayers before. Well…only once, a long time ago. What's happening isn't…normal."

"Is there no Dragonrace in your world?"

Natsu shook his head. "There are dragons." A heavy silence lingered between them before Natsu cleared his throat. "So…. This has happened to you before?"

Let nodded. "I have already gone through my Dragon Trial and passed. Thus I have maintained the form you now see."

"What was it like? What happened?"

"The Dragon Trial is when one of my kind faces the beast nature of our dragon blood. As I'm sure you've already come to realize, dragon's blood harbors an innate viciousness and brutality. It is a powerful force that is hard to fight against. I almost failed my Dragon Trial because of this…."

"What happens if you fail?" Natsu's voice was quiet. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We lose our humanity. The dragon blood within us consumes our human side and we transform fully into dragons. And from it, there is no return."

Natsu gulped. "Wait, if you almost failed, how come you're—?"

"Still human?" He smirked, chuckling darkly to himself. "As I started to fail, my last thoughts were of my love—Julia. My feelings and memories of her were so strong that, in my last moments of human consciousness, the human side of me was able to push back the dragon nature inside me."

"Julia?"

It seemed as if a cloud passed over Let's face. Just the mention of her name dampened his mood. "She was my mate—my fiancé. She was stolen from me because of a horrible lie. And as she came of age, she failed her Dragon Trail and become a dragon herself."

"What—"

"Hey, Let! Natsu!" Haru called. "Come up and get some fresh air, will ya? You've been down there a while!"

Let glanced at the door before turning his attention back to Natsu. He seemed as though he wanted to say something more. But instead, he turned and strode to the door. Natsu followed him silently. When they opened the door, the sunshine was almost blinding. Natsu blinked as he stepped out onto the deck. After they initially set sail, they figured out how to properly operate the ship. Thanks to the mermaid magic, the ship could fly. Now they were sailing through the air to their next destination.

"Natsu!" Happy hugged his arm as soon as he stepped foot outside. "Natsu…Elie's really weird and she won't leave me alone!"

"Huh?"

"Happy!" Elie called enthusiastically. "Take me for a ride! I wanna fly!"

"How long until we get there?" Let asked.

"We should get there very soon," Griff said. "It's been smooth sailing so far."

Elie suddenly looked up. She squinted, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. "Hey look! It's a flock of birds!" She pointed at the sky behind them.

Everyone turned to look where she was pointing. Musica and Haru squinted, trying to get a better look.

"Man, that's a lot of birds," Haru said.

Musica frowned. "Yeah…but they seem kinda weird."

Natsu took a deep breath. There was a weird smell on the air. "They don't smell like birds."

"Dragons," Let growled.

"Dragons?!" Haru and Musica cried in unison.

Natsu nodded. "They're dragons alright." As they drew closer he could see the bat-like wings of the creatures. He could hear the rush of wings as they flapped madly to catch up to the ship.

"Jegan of the Oracion Seis." Let gritted his teeth as the dragons came closer. "He followed us!"

"Man, that's a lot of dragons!" Haru said.

Griff was trembling, his entire blue body shaking like a bowl of gelatin. "_One_ dragon is powerful enough, but what'll we do against a swarm?!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles, fire leaking from his mouth. "Defeat them of course!" He was itching with excitement. "Let's take down these bastards!"

"Julia," Let murmured. His composure instantly dissolved, rage replacing it. "JEGAN!"

Elie groaned. She swayed where she stood before her legs gave out.

"Elie!" Musica shouted in surprise. "What's wrong?!"

Her face was flushed. "M-my head…it h-hurts…."

"Now? At a time like this?!" Haru glanced at the pink penguin. "Ruby, Griff, get Elie inside, quick! We'll hold our ground!"

"Now that's more like it!" Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye!"

"You guys wanna fight them?!" Musica shouted. "They're not your everyday garden lizards!"

"No prob. They don't call my magic Dragon Slayer magic for no reason!"

"Don't show any fear," Let said. "Each of us is mightier than a dragon. We can defeat them!"

Musica sighed. "Damn! When you put it that way, what choice do we have?"

The dragons were right on their tail. The air reverberated with their mighty roars. One swooped down toward the deck. Haru pulled out his huge sword. Musica snatched the silver skull necklace that hung around his neck. The metal melted and solidified into a spear.

"Let's go!" Haru shouted.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Natsu took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A large pillar of flames spewed from his mouth. It hit one of the closest dragons. It roared in pain, thrashing as the flames burned through the tough scales. Another dragon swooped down. Haru swung his enormous sword, the blade changing shape in mid-swing.

"Mel Force!" he shouted. An enormous blast exploded from the blade toward the beast, wounding it.

_The shape of his sword changed?_ Natsu thought. _This guy uses the same magic as Erza!_

"Natsu, look out!" Happy cried.

One of the dragons swung its thick tail at them. Feet planted firmly, Let struck the beast so hard it was sent flying back. Musica leaped back as another dragon swiped at them with its huge claws. His silver spear extended and shot like an arrow through the dragon's wing. With a burst of fire beneath his feet, Natsu launched into the air. Flames engulfed his fist.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Haru brought down his sword in a powerful slash. "Explosion!" The blade exploded on contact with the dragon.

Taking a deep breath, Let breathed fire as one of the dragons drew closer. "Fire Dragon Flare!"

"No way! You have the same magic as I do!" Natsu shouted.

"No time for that now!" Let snarled. "Focus!"

"Hey, Let! When this is over, let's have a match!" Natsu grinned. Throwing another fiery punch at the dragon. "I wanna see how strong you are!"

Let chuckled. "Survive this fight and we'll see."

A dragon swooped down and swiped at Haru. The Rave Master cried out in pain as the claws tore at his skin.

"Haru!" Musica shouted.

"I'm okay!" He scrambled to his feet. "If we don't do something about these dragons soon, our ship won't hold out too much longer!"

Musica was getting frustrated. "What should we do?!"

Haru suddenly paused. Natsu's ears pricked up. Someone was talking…rather softly. It was a voice he didn't recognize. Haru wasn't moving. He was just standing still. Then his face lit up.

"I got it!" He shouted. "To calm the flock, we've gotta defeat the master! We have to take down the one controlling them!"

"The master, huh?" Musica said. "Which one could it be?"

"Musica," Let said quickly. "Can your silver reach the black dragon?" He pointed to a large black dragon in the center of the swarm. Natsu glimpsed a person riding atop the beast's back.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!"

Let grabbed onto the end of the spear. Musica swung the silver as hard as he could, the end of the spear extending rapidly.

"I'll handle this!" Let shouted. "Hold them off until then!"

"Dragonrace business, huh?" Musica muttered. "Guess we can't go butting in."

"No way I'm letting you hog all the fun!" Natsu growled. "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Happy grabbed him by the vest and flew up into the swarm. He dodged the slew of attacks nimbly. One dragon roared, flames hurling toward them.

"Natsu! Wait!" Haru shouted.

As the fire billowed out, Natsu inhaled deeply, sucking the flames toward him. He shoved the fire in his mouth, gobbling up every last flame. He swallowed it and sighed. His wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Thanks for the meal," he said. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!"

Let landed nimbly on the black dragon's back.

"I got your back, Let!" Natsu shouted. "You just take down that pointy-eyed bastard!"

Suddenly the air pressure changed. A gust of wind hit him hard. Natsu glanced down to see the ship shooting off at an incredible speed. In order to save the ship, the others were leaving them to face the dragons. But half of the swarm took off after the boat.

"Oh no you don't!" He had to stop them! No matter what, he had to stop the swarm. Natsu let his magic flow out from his center, the Dragon Master magic taking over. His skin cracked like scales and his flames melted to a golden color. "Stop, you bastards!"

The latter half of the dragon swarm paused. They turned to Natsu. Igneel had once told him that Dragon Masters could control dragons. But today didn't seem to be his lucky day. The beasts rounded on him, roaring and slashing. Whoever their leader was, he had stronger control over the dragons than Natsu did. Happy weaved between the swift limbs as they struck at them. Natsu could feel the excitement and thrill boiling beneath the surface. His dragon magic clawed at his insides, yearning to be freed. But he was determined not to let it run wild. Natsu spun, his arms wrapped in flames. Blade-shaped flames billowed outward, striking the dragons in a torrent of explosive fiery attacks. The beasts wailed and screeched in pain. The sound of their cries only heightened Natsu's excitement. He was itching to fight—itching to kill.

A strange warmth welled up inside him, making his whole body tingle. He launched at them. Grabbing the closest dragon by the throat, he lit his arm on fire and threw it as hard as he could. Blood dripped down his hand, having burned and ripped the skin from the beast's throat. Feeling the warm, sticky liquid drip from his fingers drove him into a frenzy. His heart pounded faster. Natsu's mind went fuzzy as his dark, violent desires took over. All he could feel was the blood and crunch of bones beneath his fists. It was exhilarating. A dark voice chuckled, but it sounded so far away. The voice laughed and laughed, all the while growing louder. It was a cynical laugh. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Natsu realized that it was actually his voice.

"Natsu," Happy said worriedly. His voice sounded muffled as if it was coming from some great distance.

The gem on his wristband glowed. Natsu winced and doubled over in pain. It felt like white hot needles were shooting into every fiber—every muscle of his left arm. His arm throbbed. He could feel it pulsing. The metal of the wristband felt painfully hot. Gripping his wrist tightly, Natsu gasped. It hurt! It hurt so bad!

"Natsu! Natsu, what happened?!" Happy shouted.

Sweat rolled down his neck. It felt as if something was clawing at his mind, ripping it to pieces. He screwed his eyes shut. He tried to fight it back.

"Natsu, look out!"

He felt something hard hit him head on. It struck him in the side, rough scales cutting into his skin. The impact sent them hurling straight for the water. They hit the surface hard, plunging them deep into the blue water. Natsu clawed at the water, pulling himself back up to the surface. Finally he broke through. He gasped for air.

"Happy, you okay?!"

"Aye…." Happy was dizzy from the last blow and his vision was spinning.

Natsu's head was swimming. He glanced at his left arm. It looked different than it usually did when he went into Dragon Force mode. Instead of scaly skin, the same color as normal, his arm was red. Tough red scales covered his entire arm and his fingernails were sharp like claws. His arm had swollen up, making the metal wristband pinch the skin of his wrist painfully. What was happening? Was his dream actually coming true? Concentrating with all his might, he reached for his magic. He pulled it back frantically. It was harder than he ever imagined. Once it had been released, his Dragon Master magic fought against him. Slowly he pulled it back and locked it away once again. And little by little, the red scales on his arm started to fade. The bloody red faded back to tan skin. Blood rolled down his arm. The magic had actually torn up his arm in the process of the transformation.

"The hell?! W-what is happening to me?!"

"Hey! Flame breath!"

The water temperature suddenly dropped. The surface froze over and a familiar figure slid toward him on the ice. Gray scowled down at him. He reached into the frigid water and pulled Happy out by the tail.

"What the hell is going on around here?!" Gray asked. "One minute this old fisherman's giving me a lift on his boat, and the next a swarm of dragons come out of nowhere! Figures you'd be here, Natsu."

Natsu pulled himself onto the little island of ice. Blood rolled down his arm trickling off the ice and into the water. Gray's eyes widened.

"The heck happened to you?"

Teeth clenched, he looked away. "It's getting worse."

"Your magic?"

He nodded.

"Damn…. And I thought things couldn't get any worse."

**_Chapter 18 will be up on Monday!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hooray for the holidays! I hope everyone enjoys their holiday break, whether it's Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever it is you celebrate. Thanks for stickin' with me, guys! And please remember to review!_  
**

**Chapter 18**

An earsplitting roar tore through the air. Natsu and Gray clamped their hands over their ears. Happy pulled his ears down, trembling at the sound. Natsu looked up. The dragons were starting to leave. They were turning around and leaving! All except for two. An enormous white dragon with hideously hard, bumpy scales hovered above them before curving around and heading back the way it had come. But as it turned to fly off, two figures fell from its back. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Let!"

He pushed himself up only to stop suddenly. He winced and doubled over, his arm searing with pain. He gritted his teeth, trying to push past it.

"Natsu! You okay?!"

"Gray! Hurry, see if you can catch that guy before he hits!" Natsu pointed to one of the men hurling straight toward the water.

"Who—?"

"Just do it!"

The large black dragon, the one the leader had been riding on, nose-dived toward the falling men. It veered off in Let's direction. Gray froze a pathway of ice in the direction Let was falling. Staggering to his feet, Natsu hurried down the frozen road, Gray beside him. The dragon roared as Let hit the water, hard. Seconds later the dragon dove in to the ocean after him. A huge tidal wave rose up from the impact. It surged out toward them like a giant ripple. Natsu and Gray lay flat, gripping the sheet of ice with death-like severity. Gray snatched Happy by the tail.

"Ouch! Don't pull so hard!" Happy cried.

The potion was starting to wear of and the nausea slowly returned. Natsu clutched his stomach as the block of ice bobbed up and down on the choppy waves. He could see Let floating on the surface not far off.

"G-Gray…think you can make it over to that guy?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, dragon breath?" Slamming his fist against his open palm, the air around them rapidly cooled. "Ice Make: Floor!"

The water before them instantly froze over, making a bridge to the bobbing Let. Suddenly a woman with short blonde hair broke through the water's surface not far from him. Gray hesitated. She wasn't wearing anything. Natsu rushed toward them. The woman swam to Let as fast as she could. Caressing his cheek, she bent over Let's unmoving body and kissed him. Natsu skidded to a stop on the ice, panting. Let's whole body was covered in cracks, as if he was made out of clay and someone had smashed him to pieces. He looked dead.

"Let," the woman whispered. "You can hear me…right?"

"Who are you?" Natsu panted.

The woman looked up at him. "My name is Julia. And who are you?"

"I'm Natsu. I was travelling with Let." Julia. Wasn't that the name of the girl who had turned into a dragon? So was she the black dragon from earlier?

"You need a hand there?" Gray asked.

"Please. There's a small island only a few miles west of here. Would you mind helping us get there with your ice magic?"

Gray nodded. "Sure. Climb on."

As Julia started to pull herself out of the water, Gray tugged off his shirt. He tossed it at her. Natsu bent down and helped lift Let out of the water.

"You might wanna put that on," Gray said. "A girl shouldn't walk around with nothing on."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who's always stripping."

Julia smiled. "Thank you."

"We'd better get going," Natsu said. "Let doesn't look so good."

"You don't look so good yourself, hot shot." Gray chuckled. "I think if I hadn't found you, you'd still be floundering around in the ocean. Being a Dragon Slayer, I don't think that losing to a dragon will look too good on your rep."

Natsu glared at him. "Shut up, droopy eyes! It's not my fault my magic's running wild and keeping me from getting serious!"

"Whatever you say."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu dragged Let along the thin ice bridge to the beach. The cracks covering Let's body were gone and his injuries had healed. It was the speediest recovery Natsu had ever seen. Once they reached dry ground, he flopped onto his back. The whole trek across the ice had been a nightmare. The potion that helped his seasickness had worn off and the stupid ice bobbed up and down on the waves nonstop. It was more than a nightmare—it was hell!

"Thank you for your help." Julia sniffed them, scrunching her nose in distaste. "Humans."

"The hell was that for?!" Gray asked, annoyed. "You look pretty human yourself, so what's with that attitude?"

"You are mistaken. Let and I are Dragonrace—a much more powerful race than mere humans."

Natsu sat up, gently rubbing his still queasy stomach. "What's up with you anyway? Didn't you turn into a dragon?"

She grinned mischievously. "Why yes. I was the black dragon you fought against. And who are you exactly?" She leaned closer. Natsu frowned. The way she was leaning, he could see her cleavage through Gray's large shirt. "You smell different than the ice mage. I smell magic and something else…human yet not."

"The hell you smelling me for?!"

Julia snickered. "You smell like dragon, but also human. Are you some Dragonrace hybrid?"

"Hell no! I'm human!" Natsu growled. "I use Dragon Slayer magic, and I'm human!" There was no way he could possibly be a dragon! At least he hoped so.

"That's right," Gray said. "We were dropped here from a different world. An anima sucked us up and dumped us here."

"Really? An anima, you say?"

"Hey, is Let gonna be okay?" Natsu asked. "He looked kinda dead when you kissed him."

"I believe so," she whispered. Julia stood up. "I'll be right back. This island should have wild herbs growing to help ease pain."

"I'll come with you!" Happy said.

Julia nodded her consent. The two of them headed off into the forest in search of the herbs. Leaning against a nearby tree, Natsu stared at the unconscious Let. He clenched and unclenched his fist, his entire arm shaking. It still throbbed. His whole arm hurt! He could feel Gray's eyes on him. The Ice Mage was watching him intently. Since Natsu had voluntarily told him that his magic troubles were worsening, he knew Gray would keep a closer eye on him. Things were getting out of hand. And even though Natsu didn't want to admit it, he needed help.

Let groaned. Natsu sat up straighter, staring at his unconscious friend. Let blinked slowly. Gingerly he sat up, glancing down at his body. He flexed his hand, testing to see if it was really there.

"Am I dead?" he muttered.

"Don't sit up too fast," Natsu said. "You just healed and all so don't overdo it.. I don't really know how though."

"Natsu?" Let blinked, confused. "But…I should have died. I used Roar of the Dragon God! I should have…."

The bushes rustled, yanking Let's attention from his confusion. Julia stepped out of the foliage, carrying an armful of herbs. Let's eyes widened. Julia looked up at him and smiled. He wasn't sure how to react. The last time he had seen her, she was still a dragon. And if he wasn't dead, then how….

"Julia?" he whispered.

"Let!" She rushed toward him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, I've wanted to see you for so long!" She squeezed him tighter. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Let! I…I didn't think I'd ever return to this form."

Let pulled her away. He was so confused. "Are you…are you really Julia? Am I really…alive?"

She smiled. "You are."

"But…how can that be…?"

"I've been wondering that too," Natsu muttered.

"Did you forget the kiss?" Julia smiled slyly. "When you threw that potion to me, I didn't drink the whole thing. I didn't know if it would be enough, but I saved the other half for you."

"I see…" Let muttered. "So I am alive after all."

"Now don't say it like that! Try to feel _happy_ that you're alive," Julia said.

Let pulled her into a tight hug. "At this moment…mere words cannot express how I feel."

"I know it's a happy reunion and everything, but we need to find Haru and those other guys," Natsu said.

Gray arched an eyebrow. "Haru?"

"Sorry…I almost forgot," Let said. "Natsu, you and Musica stayed behind?"

"Musica?" Gray said. "Who's that?"

"Oh…my apologies." Let scratched his head, embarrassed he had mixed them up. "You look a lot like my companion Musica. The likeness is almost uncanny, but I can clearly see you're not him. You must be one of Natsu's friends."

"So who is this Musica guy?"

Natsu shrugged. "Some spiky-headed bastard that's just as irritating as you are. I bet he's this world's 'you'." He snickered. "At least he's not all backward like Edolas!"

"What was that?!" Gray glared at him. "Did you just call me _irritating_?! Try saying that again, flamehead!"

"Any time, stupid sea urchin!"

Gray shoved him back, hitting Natsu's left arm hard. Natsu winced, gripping his injured arm tightly. Just that simple touch sent sharp jolts of pain through his arm. Gray hesitated. It was the first time Natsu had reacted that way to their physical confrontations. Natsu sank to his knees. The left over pains from the transformation was agony.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Oi, Natsu! What's wrong?" Gray asked, worried.

Let hurried over to him. "What happened?"

"When I tried to stop the swarm, I…." Natsu winced. "Used my Dragon Master magic and it was taking over. And I couldn't…control it. Then my arm changed."

"Changed how?" Gray asked.

"Into a dragon's arm…." He looked up at the others, unsure of what to do. "I don't know what's happening to me!"

"It sounds like what happens when a Dragonrace fails the Dragon Trail," Julia said.

Let nodded. "That's what I thought as well. Perhaps it is a slower transformation than what we have witnessed among our kind."

The whole conversation was confusing Gray. "Wait, are you saying Natsu is going to turn into a dragon?"

"That's what it looks like to me," Let said. Julia nodded in agreement.

"Is there any way to stop it? What about Julia? How did she change back?" Natsu asked.

Let shook his head. "I gave her a potion that can cure any ailment or spell. But it was the last one we had. I don't think we can get any more.

"Natsu…" Happy said, concern written all over his face.

"There may be a way that we have not yet found…but I don't believe there is one."

Natsu gritted his teeth as the pain finally subsided. "Well if there is one, I'll find it."

"In the meantime, we need to find everyone else and figure out a way to get back to our world," Gray said.

"I need to meet up with the others. They should be headed in the direction of the Kodera Plains." Let took Julia's hand in his. "Will you be heading in that direction as well?"

Gray shrugged. "Might as well. We don't have any clues as to everyone else's location."

"Let's get going," Julia said. "We shouldn't waste anymore time."

_**Check back tomorrow for a Christmas treat! :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Yes, Lucy is back (sorry it took so long). Merry Christmas! I hope everyone's day is full of fun and excitement with your family and friends! This is just a little present from me to you :) And don't forget to leave me presents in the form of reviews when you finish reading ;)_  
**

**Chapter 19**

Lucy had never screamed so loud in her life. One moment she was in Higashi Forest, being sucked into an anima, the next moment she was falling out of the sky. Thankfully she had landed in the water, just off the coast of a small island. When she finally made it to shore, waterlogged and exhausted, she was greeted by a strange old man. He had a single patch of white hair that stuck straight up like a needle. He was kind enough to take her to a small house near the edge of the woods. It was small, but cozy looking. And there was a weird green sun-shaped flower thing stuck to the wall. It had arms and a face.

"Welcome back, Master Shiba," the weird creature said. "Who's this pretty lady?"

"It spoke!" Lucy cried. "It spoke! What the heck _is_ that thing?!"

The creature frowned. "How rude! That's no way to greet someone you've just met!"

"Never mind that now, Nakajima," the old man said. "Cattleya! Would you come give me a hand?"

Lucy was shaky as she stumbled toward the house. Not only was she soaking wet, she ached all over and her legs felt like jelly!

"I'm Shiba," the old man said. "Sorry if Nakajima startled you."

"If anything, I should be the one startled!" The flower creature, Nakajima, said angrily. "We haven't had guests in a long time and when we _do_ have one, it's a rude little girl!"

The door opened and a young woman with long black hair stepped outside. She had light brown eyes and a kind smile. She was very pretty. She hurried outside and helped Shiba escort Lucy inside.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "Shiba, what happened?"

"This is Cattleya," Shiba said. "Just help me get her inside. We can talk later."

"She's a rude one, Lady Cattleya!" Nakajima huffed.

Shiba frowned. "Be quiet you!"

Cattleya helped her inside and to the table. Once Lucy was seated, she hurried to the closet and pulled down a blanket, towel, and an extra pair of clothes. She set them on the kitchen table before heading to the kitchen. She set a kettle on the stove to make tea.

"Shiba, would you mind stepping outside a moment?" Cattleya asked.

Shiba frowned.

"Get out! She can't change with you watching, now can she?"

A mischievous glint leaped into his eyes and his snickered. But he did as she asked. Shiba wordlessly stepped outside, leaving the two of them alone.

Cattleya smiled. "Those are some of my old clothes. I hope they'll fit you."

Lucy sneezed. "Thank you." Taking the towel from the pile, she started to dry herself off.

"What happened?" she asked. "You look terrible."

"I sort of…fell out of the sky." Lucy pulled the clean shirt over her head. "You probably won't believe me. But this huge anima appeared in the sky and sucked me up before dropping me in the ocean just offshore."

"An ani-what?"

"Anima. It's this swirling magic vortex."

"May I come in now?" Shiba's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, you may."

The door opened with a creak as Shiba let himself in. He closed the door behind him and strode to the table. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Cattleya."

She smiled. "I don't mind. So, what's your name?"

"It's Lucy."

"Lucy, huh?" Shiba smirked. "Pretty name for a pretty gal."

"You said an anima dropped you in the ocean? Where'd you come from?"

"Yes. From Magnolia. My friends and I were caught up in it, but I don't know where they ended up…."

"Magnolia?" Cattleya frowned. "I'm not familiar with that name."

"It's in the kingdom of Fiore."

Cattleya and Shiba exchanged a confused look.

"Fiore? I've never heard of that place," Cattleya said.

"That's because it doesn't exist."

Lucy looked from Cattleya's face to Shiba's. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know where you came from exactly, but in this world the kingdom of Fiore doesn't exist," Shiba said.

"Then…where am I?"

"This is Garage Island, near the Song Continent," Cattleya replied. "It's not often we get visitors. We're not exactly a hot tourist spot. That's why I was so surprised to see you." She laughed.

Lucy sneezed. She pulled the blanket close around her shoulders and shivered.

"You said you were separated from your friends, right?" Shiba asked.

She nodded.

"Any ideas where they might have ended up?"

"No…."

"That could be a problem." He scratched his head. "Perhaps I can help you—"

A knock on the door cut him off. They both sat up and stared at the door. Lucy looked from Cattleya to Shiba. What was going on? Cattleya stood up slowly and approached the door. Judging by her expression, she wasn't expecting company. She opened the door and in the entrance stood a tall, muscular man wearing a thick cloak, a hood hiding his face. Shiba shot to his feet, dinnerware clattering as he bumped the table. He scowled at the hooded figure.

"Is that any way to greet an old acquaintance?" the man said gruffly.

"If he were someone who hadn't tried to kill me before," Shiba shot back.

Cattleya glanced back at the old man. "You know him?"

The man lowered his hood. Beneath it was a rather handsome face. He had spiky red hair and scars along his face. One ran across his nose from one side of his face to the other, and another stretched across the left side of his face, from forehead to chin. The latter had damaged his eye and thus his left eye remained closed. He smirked at the old man.

"You don't look too happy to see me, Shiba," he said.

"Shuda…and why should I be happy to see you? After you tried to kill me last time you came here, you should be happy I haven't killed you where you stand!"

Shuda laughed. "Well you can relax, old man. I'm not here to kill you, or anyone on this tiny god-forsaken island."

The tension in Shiba's shoulders eased up a bit. Cattleya glanced nervously from the stranger to Shiba. "Um…."

Shuda glanced at her, his face lightening when he saw her. He smiled. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Cattleya Glory."

"Glory?!" He took a step back. "Don't tell me, you're Haru's sister?"

Cattleya's eyes lit up. "You've met Haru?! How is he? Is he doing alright?"

"Well, actually…." Shuda scratched his head. "That's what I came here for. I need to talk to Shiba. May I come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside. Shuda ducked through the doorway. He glanced up at Lucy. "I didn't know you already had a guest."

"This is Lucy," Cattleya said. "She washed up offshore. It seems she was dropped here from some other world and was separated from her friends."

"A girl from another world, huh?"

Lucy nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Shuda sat down at the table, across from Lucy. Cattleya hurried into the kitchen and poured him a cup of tea. Shiba cleared his throat, glaring down at the new arrival.

"What are you here for, Shuda?"

"It was half a personal visit. I have news about Haru and your father," he said, looking straight at Cattleya. "And I also need to speak with you, Shiba."

"Who's Haru?" Lucy asked.

"My younger brother. He left home on a dangerous quest…one I wish he hadn't." She handed Lucy a picture frame containing a photograph of her family when she and Haru was young. "That's him there," she said, pointing to the little boy with silver hair.

"He's so cute! How old is he now?"

"Seventeen," she replied.

"Really? So he's my age!"

Shuda cleared his throat. "I met Haru months ago. He's a good man. You've got yourself one heck of a little brother."

Cattleya blushed. She giggled. "Thanks. I know, but he can be a handful."

"I take it Haru won your fight," Shiba said pointedly.

Cattleya looked up, shocked.

Shuda nodded. "He won. He defeated me fair and square. I even lost my arm in the battle." He held up his right arm. His hand all the way to his forearm was made of metal. Cattleya gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. "It was a very honorable defeat. I thought I would die, falling from that height, but I survived. It must be fate that I lived." He chuckled. "Perhaps I was meant to help the brat."

"Is that all you came here for?" Shiba asked.

He shook his head. "Actually, I had some other news." Shuda looked up at Cattleya. "It's about your father—Gale."

Cattleya sat down silently, her eyes fixed on him.

"About two months ago, Haru and Gale finally met. Unfortunately it was a short lived reunion." He paused. "They went into battle together, and your father didn't make it. He died protecting Haru."

Cattleya's eyes widened. She covered her mouth in horror, her face draining of color. Tears welled up in her brown eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks. She shook her head. "My father is…and Haru…?"

"He's still alive."

She sighed in relief, brushing away her tears. But no matter how hard she wiped, they just kept flowing. "I-I'm sorry…just give me a moment…."

"So Gale is dead?" Shiba murmured.

Shuda nodded.

Cattleya took a deep breath. "At least Haru is alive. I don't know how he's doing, but I know he'll be alright." She smiled. "He's a good kid. And he promised he'd come back. He's never broken his promises before. I know he'll come back to Garage Island, no matter what!"

Shuda chuckled. "He's a lucky kid. To have a sister as beautiful and kind as you. I can tell you love him a lot."

She nodded, wiping away her tears. "Yeah. He's all I have left."

"And what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Shiba asked.

"I want to help out the kid. But I need your help."

"If you're going after Haru, maybe you can take this little lady with you?" Shiba suggested. "She's looking for her friends. And she can't very well do it if she's stuck here on this island. Since you'll be leaving anyway, it's a good opportunity for her."

"Is that alright?" Lucy asked. "I don't want to intrude."

Shuda grinned. "I guess it couldn't hurt…. Just don't expect me to rescue you when we're in trouble. It's going to be a long and dangerous trip."

Lucy stuck her tongue out cheekily. "Don't worry about me! I can protect myself. They don't call me a Fairy Tail mage for nothing!"

"A mage, huh?" Shuda scratched his chin thoughtfully. "That sounds interesting."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"So what town is this?" Natsu asked.

"There's dancers everywhere!" Gray scoffed. "What kinda weird place is this?"

"This is the town of Ribeyla—the town of dance," Let said.

"The Rave Master and his friends are definitely here." Julia took a deep breath. "I can smell them in the city."

"Are we meeting up with this Haru guy?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged. "He said he'd help us find Erza and Lucy. I don't have any other ideas of where to start. You?"

Gray shook his head.

"Then let's go! I bet I can sniff them out." Natsu grinned.

"Aye, sir!"

"You go on ahead," Let said. "We'll meet up with everyone later."

Natsu hesitated. "You sure?"

Julia nodded. "Go on without us! We'll meet up with you soon enough."

Natsu shrugged. As he walked down the busy streets, he sniffed the air. He could smell Haru's scent on the wind. He gestured for Happy and Gray to follow.

"C'mon, Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu dashed off into the crowd. There were a lot of new scents mingling in the air. It was a little hard to pick out Haru's among them. He could smell all sorts of new and delicious foods he'd never tasted before. His stomach growled as he weaved through the throngs of people. Gray shouldered his way through the crowd behind him. Finally Natsu glimpsed a head of spiky silver hair, a large sword strapped to their back.

"Heeeey!" he shouted. "Haru!"

The person paused and turned. Haru stood on his toes, glancing at the faces in the crowd. Musica and Elie were with him.

"What's up, Haru?" Musica asked.

"Hey, I think someone's calling your name!" Elie said cheerfully.

Natsu waved as he shoved his way through the crowd. Haru finally spotted him.

"Look, it's that blue bug!" Elie shouted.

Happy pouted. "I'm not a bug…."

Haru grinned. "Natsu! You're okay!"

"Yeah! Sorry it took a while to find you."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're fine." He glanced around him. "What about Let? Is he with you?"

"Well, he's—"

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Gray said.

Haru blinked. "Who's this?"

"I'm Gray. Natsu and I are from the same guild. Thanks to all those dragons, I managed to run into him."

"You found one of your friends?" Musica asked. When Musica and Gray spotted each other, their eyes widened. They pointed at each other, almost like a mirror reflection of one another. "You! You look like me!" they said in unison.

"What was that? You trying to start something?" Gray said. "And what's with those weird piercings? You some kind of weird punk-rocker?"

Musica glared at him. "That's my line! And someone who's half naked has no right to talk to me like that! Why don't you put some clothes on?"

Gray glanced down. Somehow along the way, he'd gotten rid of his shirt yet again. He scowled. "T-that's none of your business, now is it?"

Natsu and Haru laughed.

"Wow! It's like you guys are twins!" Elie said, her eyes sparkling.

"Like hell!" the two shouted.

"Indeed, they are both so alike. The resemblance is uncanny," Griff said.

"What the hell is that?!" Gray arched an eyebrow. "Talking jelly?"

"You still have two missing friends, right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. And we also need to figure out a way to get back to our world."

"Hmm." Haru scratched his head.

"What about Seig Hart?" Griff suggested.

Elie stiffened at the mention of his name.

"That guy?!" Musica shook his head. "I can't tell what he's thinking! I don't trust that guy."

"But Seig is the only mage we know. And he's a powerful one too," Griff said. "Maybe he knows a way to send you back."

"Well…he did say that he wanted to help us. Even though he tried to kill Elie multiple times…maybe." Haru looked up at Elie. "What do you think, Elie?"

"Um…." She glanced at them all before averting her eyes. "Well…he _did_ say he wanted to help us, so…I guess we can go ask him for help. It's okay with me."

"Great! So, does anyone know how to find him?" Haru asked.

"Well." Griff pulled out his map and unrolled it. "I believe he said his hometown was the city of Mildea. Maybe we should start there."

Haru nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Where is it?"

Griff pointed to a small dot on the map. "Right here."

"That's kinda far," Musica muttered.

Haru sighed. "But a promise is a promise. We should get going before we lose any more time."

_**Chapter 20 will be up on Friday!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Onward to chapter 20! Don't forget to send me a review! Every little one counts ;)_  
**

**Chapter 20**

Now that their ship was damaged, Haru and his group would have to travel by carriage. Griff sat waiting for them on the outskirts of Ribeyla. A large open cart was packed and ready. But what was strange about it was the creature pulling it. A purple rabbit-like animal was drawing the cart, its head constantly shaking back and forth. Griff, Ruby, and Elie were waiting for them. It had taken a while to get all of their supplies in order, especially since Mildea was a long way off. Natsu's face turned pale at the sight of the carriage.

Gray thumped him on the back and grinned. "You ready for this?"

Natsu glared at him. "Shut up! I'm only doing it so we can find Lucy and Erza and get back home."

"Aye! You can do it, Natsu!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, flamehead. Just get in."

Haru laughed. "You two don't get along well, do you?"

"Not exactly," Gray said.

As he and Natsu were climbing into the cart, Musica hurried toward them. He had a large sack over his shoulder. He tossed it in the bottom of the carriage.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "The shopkeeper was talking to this weird guy who was going on and on about this new knight off to the north."

"What kind of knight?" Haru asked. "Are they from Demon Card?"

"Demon Card? What's that?" Gray glanced at Natsu.

"It's a long story," Elie said with a smile.

"Aye!"

Musica continued his story as he climbed into the cart with everyone. Griff flicked the reins and they were off. "He said it was a woman with hair the color of blood. She's rumored to be as strong as a legion of Demon Card foot soldiers. Maybe even stronger than some of the Oracion Six members."

A wave of nausea washed over Natsu. He hung over the side of the cart as it lurched along the bumpy road. He covered his mouth, trying to keep his lunch down.

"You have an Oracion Seis here too?" Happy asked.

"You mean there's one in your world?" Haru said, astonished.

"Aye! We fought them a long time ago though."

"Anyway," Musica continued. "They call her the Demon Sword-Master. The old man didn't know if she's part of Demon Card or not, but she definitely sounds like she could be a troublesome enemy."

Gray and Natsu glanced at each other. "That sounds like Erza…" they said in unison.

"Aye!"

"You know this woman?" Haru asked.

Gray nodded. "She's one of the friends we were looking for—we're all in the same guild."

Musica leaned closer. "Is she hot?"

Happy snickered. "I think her magic is really pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!"

"She's crazy strong and real scary," Natsu mumbled.

"Where did you say this Erza person was?" Haru asked, turning to Musica.

"To the north. She was last seen about a seven-day walk from Mildea."

"Maybe she heard about the magician city and Seig," Haru muttered. "She might be headed there for the same reasons we are."

"That's great, isn't it?" Elie said with a big grin. "That way we can find your friends a lot faster!"

"Aye! The last one we need to find now is Lucy!"

"Yeah…" Natsu muttered. "I hope she's okay."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"I'm sorry, excuse me."

Lucy pushed her way through the crowded streets. Of all the things that could have happened, she managed to get separated from Shuda. After they had left Garage Island, they had taken the first airship to some godforsaken place called Punk Street. It was one of the most industrial, run-down, dirty towns she had ever been to. They had changed ships in some small town, sneaking into Punk Street on a refugee airship that reeked of body odor and mold. And shortly after they had landed, she lost sight of the tall, hooded soldier. Punk Street was nothing like Magnolia. Everyone was very standoffish. Barely anyone cracked a smile and they were all rather rude. She was jostled and pushed around by the crowds as she wandered the streets.

Finally she managed to break away from the throng of people. But now she was completely lost. She wandered down a side street. The alleys and side streets felt even shadier than the main ones. Trashcans and bins of extra scrap metal of every shape and size lined the alleys. Grime clung to the walls and she could hardly see through the musty windows. The whole place gave her the chills. She pulled out her gate keys.

"Open a door to the gate of the Southern Cross—Crux!"

A small man with an enormous silver cross for a head appeared, floating cross-legged in midair.

"Lucy-san, you have not called on me for quite some time. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Crux-jiji, I'm looking for this man I was traveling with. His name is Shuda and he's somewhere in Punk Street. You think you can find him?"

"I shall give it a try." Eyes closed, the spirit's large cross head nodded. "Hum…hum…." It sounded as though he was snoring. This went on for several minutes before his eyes snapped open. "AH-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Any luck?"

"Unfortunately I am not familiar with this world, so I cannot be sure. The most I can see is that he is indeed still in this town. I'm very sorry, Lucy-san."

"What about Natsu and the others? Do you think you could find out where they are?"

He closed his eyes, his head nodding up and down. "Hum…hum…."

Lucy glanced around nervously. It felt like someone was watching her.

"AH-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted.

Lucy jumped at the sound of his loud voice. "W-what? What did you find?"

"It seems that Nats-san, Gray-san, and Happy-san are together. They are headed north, somewhere between the town of Ribeyla and the city of Mildea. Erza-san, it seems, is heading in that same direction alone."

"Ribeyla…Mildea? Where's that?"

Crux's head bobbed up and down. It seemed as if he was sleeping. When he started snoring, she realized he really was sleeping instead of searching. She sighed. Crux disappeared back to the Spirit World. Scratching her head, she tried to think if Shuda had ever mentioned the city of Mildea or Ribeyla before, or even where they were. The scuff of heavy shoes and clang of metal behind her startled her. Lucy spun around. A group of men in dark uniforms bearing a wing-shaped emblem marched toward her, chuckling.

"What have we here?" one of them said with a sneer. "A lost mouse?"

"A cute one too." He leaned against the wall, propping his arm against it nonchalantly. "You lost sweetheart?"

"No. I'm just looking for a friend of mine. But thank you."

She tried to slip past him. One of the men slammed his hand against the wall, blocking her path.

"Don't be in such a hurry," he said. "Why don't you play with us a while? This city's dangerous you know. Can't let a pretty girl like you wander around alone."

"Yeah," one of the others snickered as he spoke. "Somethin' might happen to you. Be a right shame if something happened to that pretty face of yours."

One of the men snatched her wrist. The one blocking her path grabbed her by the opposite arm. She struggled against them, but they were strong. They held her firmly, chuckling darkly. Fumbling with her keys, Lucy snatched one of the golden ones.

"Open a door to the gate of the golden ram—Aries!"

A young woman with short pink hair that curled at the end appeared out of nowhere. Her strapless dress, boots, and arm warmers were all made of white wool and she had small rams horns protruding from her head.

"Y-yes, you called, Lucy-san? I'm sorry." She fidgeted shyly.

All of the men's eyes lit up when they saw her. "So cute!"

"Aries, please get rid of these creeps!"

"Y-yes, I'll do my best!" Aries held her hand out in front of her. "I-I'm sorry! Wool Bomb!" A puff of fluffy purple wool exploded around the men. They all cried out in shock before sighing contentedly as the fluffy soft wool encased them. "Did I do it right?"

"Thanks, Aries!" Lucy darted out of the alley, determined to put as much distance between her and the men as possible.

"I-I'm glad I could be of some help." And with that, Aries disappeared.

She wasn't really looking where she was going. Lucy weaved between the crowd, never slowing down. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren't following her. Just as she turned to look, she ran smack into someone and fell backward. She landed hard on her back. Lucy rubbed her sore behind as she looked up at the person she'd hit.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was…."

Shuda glared down at her from under his hood with his one good eye. "I told you not wander around," he grumbled. "This is a dangerous place."

"Yeah, that would have been helpful if you hadn't gone off that stupid airship without me!"

"Oh. Did I?" He chuckled. "I didn't even notice. You're a bit short, so I suppose I didn't see you."

She glared up at him. Lucy took a deep breath. "Do you think you could take me to the City of Mildea?"

"The city of sorcerers?" He arched an eyebrow. "Forget it. That's way too far. I'll tell you how to get there, but you're on your own."

"Fine. I never expected much help from you anyway…." She hesitated. "What about Ribeyla?"

Shuda fell silent. "Ribeyla…. I haven't been to that town in many years," he said thoughtfully. "I heard the Rave Master was spotted near there, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu sat up in his sleeping bag, jolted awake by sharp pains in his left arm. It was causing him more and more pain. He held his wrist tightly, his left arm shaking. The metal of the wristband was burning hot and the gem was glowing brightly. The searing pain felt as though his flesh burning off his arm. His arm was covered in thick red scales, his fingernails sharp curved claws. The transformation was progressing even further. The scales were already spreading up his shoulder and down toward his chest. Why was this happening? He wasn't even using his Dragon Master magic! He concentrated on pulling back his dragon magic. He could feel an unbearable heat coursing through him. It felt like he was burning from the inside. Slowly the scales inched back down his arm, the red skin melting away to its normal hue. All that was left behind was a white-hot pain, his entire arm trembling. Sweat rolled down his neck, his breathing labored. The glow in the gem began to fade.

It was getting much worse…faster than he'd expected. What if he couldn't stop it next time? What if he actually turned…like Acnologia? He had to find a way to fix this, and quick. He needed to find Igneel. He'd know what to do.

"This is bad…really bad…."

_**Chapter 21 will be up on Monday!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sorry, it's a short chapter today. I've been trying to build the tension up enough and not go too fast, but it's killing me slowly! Hopefully it's all worth it and keeping you all excited and eager for the next chapters :) Please shoot me a review, suggestions, comments, I love reading them! And even if you think it's insignificant, it helps me improve my writing greatly! Thanks guys!_**

**Chapter 21**

Natsu had been having the same dream for days. Every time he fell asleep, it was the same—the same dream, the same pain. It was like the images were burned into his eyes. He couldn't escape them. He wasn't sleeping well anymore. They were only a few days away from Mildea. He had to get back to Earthland and find Igneel. He needed help…and fast. Happy had noticed his strange behavior. Natsu was more withdrawn, quieter. Dark circles were forming under his slightly red eyes. He could tell his friend was starting to lose it, and that he was scared. But Happy didn't know what to do to help him.

Natsu tossed and turned as he slept. He had tried as hard as he could to stay awake, but he couldn't stop his eyes from closing.

The dream was just as horrible as ever. Arms wrapped around himself, he tried to fight back his dragon magic. Everything hurt! It burned! It felt like his head was splitting in two, like someone was driving a dull metal wedge into his skull until it was cleaved in two. Constraining the rampaging magic felt like electricity was coursing through his entire body, ripping it apart nerve by nerve. He screamed at the top of his voice, his lungs filling with thick smoke. The air was heavy with smoke and ash. He couldn't breathe! His eyes were watering. Acnologia's dark laughter rumbled above him.

_You look like you're about to break, Dragon Slayer. It won't be long now._

The ground suddenly shook. A large, scaly red foot slammed down in front of Natsu. The earth trembled and a booming roar rang in his ears. The red dragon crouched low over the trembling Dragon Slayer.

"Be gone, foul beast!" Igneel growled. "Do not come near my son!"

Acnologia chuckled. _You're a little late, fire dragon. You cannot stop it._

Natsu screamed. He could feel his bones start to twist out of shape. His arms ached as the skin stretched to accommodate the lengthening limbs. His magic was burning him up from the inside. His skin cracked into tough red scales. Fingernails grew and hardened into sharp talons. His eyes widened in fright.

"H-Help me! Igneel—Dad, help! What do I do?" His voice was shrill and frantic. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Fight it, Natsu! You are a Dragon Slayer—you control the magic, not the other way around!" he snarled. "Have you forgotten everything, foolish child?!"

The scales crept up is shoulder, spreading all over his body. Sweat poured down Natsu's neck. He could feel his mind slipping. It was like someone was hitting a glass door with a sledgehammer. It was cracking. Igneel growled, rounding on the black dragon.

"Black Demon, do not touch my son! Release the magic hold you have on Natsu!" He launched at Acnologia.

It felt like the glass barrier in Natsu's mind shattered. His consciousness snapped in an instant. The full dragon transformation took over. Bones twisted and warped to more than double their original size. Large bat-like wings burst from his shoulder blades and a tail sprouted from his tailbone. With an earsplitting roar, he leaped at his father. He pinned the fire dragon to the ground, growling and snarling like a feral beast. Everything in his thoughts was a jumbled mess. The only real thought pulsing in his broken mind was the blood.

Acnologia laughed. _The form becomes you, Dragon Slayer._

"Natsu! Fight it! Don't let it control you!" Igneel shouted.

_He can't hear you anymore. The boy can't tell friend from foe anymore. Anything—everything, is just prey to him now._

Igneel glowered at the black dragon, baring his sharp fangs. "And so the beast reveals itself."

With a ferocious roar, Natsu struck. His fangs dug deep into the red dragon's neck. The sweet taste of metallic blood filled his mouth before everything went dark.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

The next thing he realized, Natsu was back at the dark camp. His mind was fuzzy and his vision dark. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. His vision swam in and out of focus. Finally he recognized the dull flicker of the campfire and dark shapes of his sleeping companions. The madness of the dream had been so real.

The blue gem on his wristband was glowing brightly. A lot of good the piece of junk was doing! Furious, he grabbed it to rip the useless lump of metal off his wrist.

_No! Don't!_ Igneel's voice rang in his mind. His voice was so loud, it felt as if the dragon was standing behind him. Natsu spun around. But all he saw was his sleeping companions and the dwindling campfire. _Don't take it off!_

"Igneel?" he whispered.

_Whatever you do, don't take it off! If you do, your humanity may never return to you! You'll never go back to being human again._

"Igneel! Help me! What should I do?! I'm so confused…I'm scared!"

His father's voice was silent. Maybe it had been some fluke that he heard the dragon's voice. Or maybe he was so tired he was just hallucinating. Whatever it was, it had sounded real. He stared at the wristband, the glow in the gem already starting to fade. He sighed.

"Natsu?"

He looked up, startled at the sound of the sleepy voice. Happy rubbed his eyes drowsily.

"Natsu, are you okay?" he mumbled.

"Uh…y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just…just a nightmare, that's all."

Liar. Natsu never had been very good at lying. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me," Happy said.

"I know. I just haven't been sleeping all that well. The issue with my magic has been keeping me up at night."

"You sure?"

Natsu forced a grin. "Yeah! Don't worry."

"Okay…. Just don't hide stuff from me, kay? Let me help. That's what friends are for."

He nodded. "Okay. Just…go back to sleep."

"Aye…." Happy rolled over and was instantly fast asleep.

Natsu sighed. What was he going to do? The best thing would be to go off by himself once they made it back to Earthland. He had to find Igneel. He needed to get a grip on things before they got too far out of hand. Before he hurt someone he cared about…or worse.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

As they were packing up camp, Natsu sat up straight. A familiar scent wafted toward him. He glanced around. Nothing but vast plains stretched as far as he could see in every direction. Haru paused as he was loading the gear into the cart.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I just thought I smelled something familiar."

Happy walked up to him. "Like what?"

Natsu took a deep breath. "Like metal and…." A loud explosion off in the distance filled the air with dirt and debris. "Never mind."

"Surrender, you fools!" A female voice shouted. "You're no match for me!"

Happy's eyes widened. "That sounds like—"

"Erza," Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Erza? Was that one of your friends?" Haru asked.

Off in the distance, swords glinted in the morning sunlight. More explosions rang in the air. And in a matter of seconds, a legion of Demon Card cronies were stampeding toward them. They were high-tailing it as far away from the armor mage as fast as possible. They didn't even seem to realize Haru and the others were there.

"Woah, look out!" Haru dragged the cart out of the line of danger.

Elie snatched Plue and Griff in her arms and darted out of the way, Ruby stumbling along behind her. Musica leaped out of the way, Natsu and Gray not far behind. Happy flew up above all the commotion. He shielded his eyes with his little paw and squinted. Erza's armor glinted in the sunlight as she stormed toward them.

"I see her! Erza's coming!"

"Wow!" Elie exclaimed. "A real live knight!"

Natsu and Gray sat panting. Natsu wasn't even sure if he was ready for Erza, not after what he had just seen. Chances were, she wasn't in a very good mood. The clinking of metal rang in his ears as a dark shadow loomed over them. Natsu looked up. Shadowed against the sun was a woman clad in armor, her scarlet hair flowing behind her. Hands on her hips, Erza stared down at them.

"What are you idiots doing here?"

"Looking for you," Gray muttered.

"And a way to get back home," Natsu said.

"Oh? What a coincidence. I was just looking for a way back to Earthland myself. I never thought I'd run into you three out here."

"Your armor is so pretty!" Elie said excitedly. "Is that the Heart Kreuz logo? No way! I never knew Heart Kreuz made armor!"

Erza smiled. "Yes. I had it custom made for me. I must say that they were wary at first, but I paid them well enough for it."

"Erza!" Happy cried. "Are you bullying Demon Card?"

"Demon Card? What's that?" she asked, turning to the little blue cat with a smile. "I've never heard of them. Is it another guild?"

"You mean you don't know who those guys were?" Haru said, pointing at the retreating soldiers, a cloud of dust billowing behind them.

"Aren't they another guild? They weren't very strong."

Musica snickered. "She doesn't even know who Demon Card is! Did you really just beat them up without knowing who they were?"

She glared at him. "They wouldn't answer my questions. All I did was ask for directions then they all challenged me to a match. And who are you? You look almost exactly like Gray."

"He does not!" Gray shouted.

Musica frowned. "Like hell!"

Happy laughed. Erza glanced down at Natsu. He looked more haggard and exhausted than she remembered. He had dark circles under his slightly red eyes. He wasn't nearly as lively and loud as usual. "You look terrible, Natsu. Aren't you sleeping?"

He forced a smile. "I'm getting enough sleep."

She frowned, leaning closer to him. "You had better not be lying."

"Like hell!" he growled.

"Where were you headed?" she asked.

"To this city called Mildea," Musica answered. "We're looking for Seig Hart."

"Seig…" she mumbled.

"He's a powerful wizard," Haru said. "I think he can help you all get back home. His hometown is Mildea—the city of time."

"So that's the name of the city. All I heard was there was a city of powerful wizards to the north. So that's where I was headed."

"You didn't know where you were going?" Happy asked.

Erza shook her head. "I heard rumors about it in town, and that was good enough for me."

Gray laughed. "That's Erza for you."

"Crazy woman," Musica murmured.

"Did you say something?" She glared at him.

He chuckled. "No. Nothing at all. So, you gonna be joining our little traveling party too?"

"If Natsu and Gray are with you, then I suppose I should. Where's Lucy?"

Natsu's face darkened. "We haven't found her yet."

"Well…she's bound to show up eventually," Erza said. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. She can take care of herself."

"Well, come one. Let's go!" Gray said, tossing his rolled up blanket in the back of the cart. "We're burning daylight!"

Erza nodded. "I agree. We had better be off soon."

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu trudged toward the cart, not too excited to be riding in the godforsaken wagon again. He hoped they would find Lucy soon. It would put his already troubled mind at ease. But at this point he wasn't sure if it was safer for Lucy if she was with him, or far away from him.

_**Chapter 22 will be up on Friday!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thanks for all your support guys! And good luck to everyone starting school again. I should hopefully be able to keep up my schedule even though school starts Monday. So best of luck in your classes and don't forget to tell me what you think after you're done reading. The Rave Master cross is lasting longer than I originally intended, but oh well XD_  
**

**Chapter 22**

"There it is," Haru said, pointing to the towering buildings of the city in the distance. "That's Mildea."

Musica shielded his eyes with his hand. "It's bigger than I expected. Never thought there was that many wizards in this world."

Elie kicked her feet back and forth, legs dangling over the edge of the cart. "I wonder if Seig is home?"

"Only one way to find out." Musica grinned.

Erza strode toward the city. "There's no time to stand around gawking. Get your asses in gear, and let's go."

As they marched toward the large city, the air felt suddenly dense. Gray glanced around. It felt unnatural—like magic permeated the air. Erza stopped suddenly, holding her hand out to stop the others. Light engulfed her hand, a sword appearing in her fist.

"Who's there?" She shouted. "Come out!"

"You must be a powerful mage to sense my presence," a male voice said. But though they spoke, no one was there. The image of the city began to waver. Slowly the outline of a person became visible. It was like he materialized out of thin air. A man with blue hair, a red mark around his right eye, wearing a white trench coat appeared before them. He stared them down, looking from one face to the next.

Erza's eyes widened. "It can't be…" she whispered.

"You have new companions," he said to Haru. "What are you doing near Mildea? Outsiders are not allowed in the City of Time."

"City of Time? I thought it was the City of Wizards?" Gray said.

Erza couldn't take her eyes off him. "Jellal?"

The man looked her straight in the eyes. "Jellal? Who is Jellal?"

She shook her head. "No…you just look so much like someone I know."

"I see. My name is Seig Hart. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before."

"You're right. I'm Erza, and this is Natsu, Gray, and Happy," she said, gesturing to the others. "We came here hoping you might be able to help us."

"With what?"

"They're from another world," Haru said. "I don't really know much about magic, so I wasn't sure, but is there a way to send them back with magic? Like time-space-magic or something?"

"Hmm." Seig folded his arms as he thought. "It would have to be very powerful magic. I think there may be a spell to do just that."

"Good," Gray muttered. "I wanna get back to Magnolia soon!"

"Be glad to oblige," Musica said. "You can be on your way and out of our hair."

"Anything's better than this," Natsu mumbled, still feeling very motion sick. "As long as I'm off this damn cart, I don't care…."

"We're still missing one of our nakama," Erza said. "How long would it take for you to cast this spell?"

"About a week. Maybe two," Seig said. "I had no idea you all were acquainted with the Rave Master and Elie, the holder of Etherion."

"Etherion?!" Erza's eyes widened.

Haru and Musica stiffened. They had seen that reaction countless times, and it always meant trouble.

"I never knew the power of Etherion could be harbored in a person," Erza said.

Haru eased up slightly. "Is there Etherion in your world?"

She nodded. "But I never heard of such a thing as that power being contained in a person. I had no idea…."

"Come. Let me lend you a hand. Perhaps I can use my magic to send you back to your own world."

"Really?" Gray arched an eyebrow. "You're willing to use up all that magic for people you've never met?"

He nodded. "I vowed to protect Elie and help her and Haru. If she wishes me to help you, then I will do what I can."

"Thank you." Erza smiled up at him gratefully.

"Of course."

"We're going to head back to Ribeyla," Haru said. "We still have a little unfinished business. Plus Let might try to find us and it'd be trouble if we went too far."

Natsu nodded. "Sure. We'll meet up with you guys again. It looks like this spell might take a while anyway."

Musica, Elie, and Haru loaded into the wagon. "Take care, guys! See you later!" Haru called as they rode off toward Ribeyla. Natsu, Gray, and Erza waved back.

Seig nodded toward the city. "Come. We can't waste any time."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Lucy was completely lost. Even though she was traveling with Shuda, she just kept getting all turned around. They'd traveled by airship from Punk Street to another town called Ribeyla. Shuda was just as mysterious as ever. He often slipped away when she wasn't looking, only to come back late at night. He was a shady character. From the rumors and Demon Card reports he had heard, the Rave Master and his friends were headed for Ribeyla. But so far, they didn't have any luck. Cape billowing out behind him and hood covering his face, Shuda weaved through the lively crowds. They had only been in town for a day, but he was relentless. He walked into multiple shops and hotels searching for Cattleya's brother and his friends. Suddenly he stopped. Lucy bumped into him.

"What did you stop for?"

Shuda grinned. "He's finally here."

"What? Where?" Lucy stood on her tip-toes, craning her neck to see over the crowd. She shielded her eyes with her hand. Natsu might be with Cattleya's brother. Or they might have seen him on their journey. Maybe they'd even help her get to Mildea.

An odd looking group stood out among the crowd. Two boys—one with silver hair and a large sword strapped to his back, the other with spiky black hair—were two of the more normal looking of the group. There was also a tall masked man, a pink penguin, and a short, squat old man. Someone ran into Lucy.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl said. "My bad. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lucy turned to see a girl around her age with short brown hair. She was holding a small dog creature with a carrot-like nose. Lucy's eyes widened. "Plue?!"

Elie blinked, clutching the dog tighter. "How'd you know his name was Plue?"

"You have a Nicola spirit too? Are you a Celestial mage like me?" She knew there were a lot of different Nicola spirits, but it was such a strange coincidence. "And you named it Plue, just like me."

The girl frowned. "This is mine! You can't have Plue!"

"No, no, that's not what I meant…."

"Hey, aren't you that girl who was travelling with the Rave Master?" Shuda asked.

She looked up at him. "Yup! My name's Elie. You looking for Haru?" She waved her hand enthusiastically. "Haru! Musica! Over here!"

The boys looked their way. The silver haired boy's face lit up when he saw Elie. They pushed their way through the crowd toward them.

A blue jelly creature bounded toward them. "Miss Elie! I'm glad you're safe!"

"What is that?! Jelly? And it can talk!" Lucy cried.

"Elie, where'd you go? We've gotta start training if we want to win the…." The silver haired boy's voice trailed off when he saw Lucy and Shuda. He frowned, trying to get a better look at Shuda's face under the hood. "Hey…aren't you…?"

"He said he was looking for you!" Elie said cheerfully.

"Haru. It's been a while." Shuda grinned.

"Shuda!" Haru took a step back, surprised. "You're still alive?!"

"I've been looking for you, brat. Never thought you'd come to Ribeyla. What brings you here?"

"We're a little broke and we thought we'd enter the dance contest and try to win the prize money…." He scratched his head, embarrassed to admit they were entering the dance contest.

"Wait, so you're Haru?" Lucy shouldered past Shuda.

Haru blinked. "Hm? Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Lucy. I heard all about you from Cattleya and—"

"My sister?! You saw my sister? How is she?"

Shuda blushed. "She's just fine. To say the least." He chuckled.

"Anyway. She and Shiba thought you might be able to help me. Since you've been traveling and all, maybe you've seen my friends. We were separated and I don't know where to start looking for them."

"Friends?" Musica arched an eyebrow. "This story sounds pretty familiar."

She nodded. "There's three of them. Well…three of them and a blue cat. They—"

"Whoa, wait a second," Haru interrupted. "These friends…is one of them a guy with spiky pink hair who can eat fire, and another one looks like this guy," he jabbed his thumb at Musica, "but without the piercings?"

"And then there's the red-haired girl in the armor," Musica said.

"Yeah…hey how did you know?"

Musica and Haru exchanged glances. "We just took them to Mildea about a week ago…."

"They went to Mildea?! Do you think you can take me there?" she said urgently.

"Well, sure, but…right now we're a little tight on money and we really need to try and win this competition. Otherwise we'll be flat broke…" Haru said.

Musica nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, girlie, we'll get you there."

"It's Lucy…."

"The dance competition, huh?" Shuda scratched his chin.

"Yeah!" Elie cried. "We're gonna dance in the competition and blow everyone else away!"

Shuda folded his arms. "By the look of you lot, I'd say you could use a bit of help. I doubt you boys know how to dance, much less win a dance competition."

"Yeah? And you could do better?" Musica scoffed.

Shuda chuckled. "I was named the ballet king when I was a boy."

Haru and Musica's jaws dropped in shock. They exchanged glances. But Haru nodded. "You know…" Haru said. "I can kinda imagine that."

"Yeah, me too…" Musica muttered.

Grinning, Shuda eyed them all. "I'll take you on. You've got four days until the competition. So I'll train you until then. You won't be able to back out, so I hope you're prepared for it. Who will be competing?"

"Me!" Elie's hand shot into the air.

"I'll be her partner," Haru volunteered.

Shuda shook his head. "I think that guy has a better chance than you do, kid." He pointed to the masked man who was accompanying them. He had merged with a group of street performers and was dancing to the music. He was a very good dancer, contrary to his appearance.

"Why can't I dance with Elie?" Haru grumbled.

"You want to win, don't you? So give up on it, Haru. You'll only bring the team down."

Haru folded his arms. "Fine…."

"Lucy," Shuda turned to her. "Would you mind participating as well? It would boost their chances. And the sooner they win, the sooner they can take you to meet your friends in Mildea."

"M-me?" Lucy thought it over. She had never really performed in front of others. The only other time she'd danced like that was when she and Natsu accompanied the gypsy group in Lilia Town. It had been very embarrassing, but Shuda was right. She nodded. "Okay. But don't I need a partner?"

Musica stepped forward. "I'll—"

A hand draped over Lucy's shoulder. She jumped in surprise. "Did I hear that you needed a dance partner?"

Lucy turned. Loki smiled down at her. "Loki?! Why do you always manage to show up even when I don't call you?"

"Whoa!" Haru shouted. "Where'd he come from?! He just popped out of thin air!"

Loki chuckled and adjusted his shades. He smiled, a very charismatic smile. "I'll always come whenever my beautiful master needs me. And don't worry, I used my own magic to open the gate, so it won't be a problem for you."

"Woooow!" Elie poked him. "How'd you appear out of nowhere like that? Are you a wizard like Seig?"

"Yes and no."

"He's a celestial spirit." Lucy brushed Loki's hand off her shoulder. "Thanks, Loki. It'll be a real help."

"Of course! We'll be unbeatable because nothing can stop the light of love!" A beam of light shot from his hand up into the sky, spelling the words _I Love Lucy_ in colorful lights.

Lucy's face flushed a deep shade of red. She covered her face in embarrassment. Elie clapped wildly. Haru, Musica, and Shuda stared up at the words in astonishment, unsure of what to say.

"That's amazing!" Elie cried.

"It was definitely…something," Musica muttered.

"Don't be embarrassed about our love," Loki said with a grin.

"Just don't let Natsu ever see you do that," Lucy whispered.

"Natsu…how dare he!" Loki grumbled in frustration. "That hot-headed bastard doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and kind as you, Lucy! I never would have imagined that _Natsu_ would come between our love!"

Lucy buried her face in her hands. "God…this is so embarrassing…."

_**Chapter 23 will be up on Monday!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_This chapter's a little short, so my apologies. And don't worry, Natsu and Lucy will reunite soon! Don't forget to shoot me a review! And for those of you who start school today, good luck in your classes!_**

**Chapter 23**

Six of them were grouped off into pairs, Elie and the masked man, Lazenby, Lucy and Loki, and Plue and the blue jelly creature, Griff. They danced the routines Shuda had taught them. They only had four days to master them and Shuda's dance training was nothing short of Spartan military training. Loki took Lucy's hand and spun her in time to the rhythm.

"One, two, three, four," Shuda counted rhythmically. "Five, six, seven, eight."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Haru shouted.

Shuda frowned. "Haru, don't disturb our training!"

Haru pointed to the three dancing groups." Why are the two groups Elie and Lazenby and Plue and Griff?"

"Don't forget us," Lucy muttered as Loki dipped her low to the ground.

"What about Musica and me?" Haru pouted.

"Stop complaining," Shuda said.

"You and Musica can't dance together because the rules state the pairs must be male-female, poyo," the pink penguin, Ruby, said.

Haru pointed to Plue and Griff. "You call them a male-female group?!"

"Don't worry," Ruby said. "Anyone can tell Griff is male, but Plue can be seen both ways, poyo."

"So they let animals join too?" Musica mumbled.

Shuda cleared his throat. "Since the competition is coming closer, the training will get harder every day."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy cried. "You mean you've been going easy on us?!"

"I won't disappoint you!" Elie shouted enthusiastically.

"Keep practicing! The competition is in four days," Shuda ordered.

Lucy sighed. "I'm still not sure about all this. Will I really be able to get to Mildea faster if I help you guys win this dance contest?"

"Well, we're kinda broke and can't travel at the moment," Musica said.

Ruby looked suddenly depressed. "All of my funds have dried up, poyo."

"Besides, isn't it a good thing to take a breather an enjoy life once and a while?" Loki said.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. I'm just worried about Natsu…. He's been acting a lot stranger recently."

"Natsu?" Haru looked up. "He was definitely a weird one. But I didn't notice anything too off about him."

"Didn't they say they might meet up with us here?" Musica pointed out. "Seig said the spell would take a while and they sounded like they might come back to Ribeyla to kill some time."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Maybe they'll be back in time for the dance contest," Elie said.

"Focus!" Shuda shouted. "You can't get distracted now! Focus on your dance steps, not on conversation!"

Just the thought of seeing Natsu so soon made Lucy's heart flutter. She missed him so much. And she was honestly very worried about him. Before they had been sucked into the anima, he had been acting a little stranger—more distant and withdrawn. Maybe it was just the stress of not being able to control his new magic. But whatever it was, it didn't matter. She wanted to see him as soon as possible. She was sure that when they met again, just the sight of his cheerful face would put her mind at ease.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu lay sprawled out on the grass. He sighed as he watched the clouds roll lazily across the blue sky. It had been a few days since Haru and the others dropped them off at Mildea. Once they had found Seig, he led them to a forest near the outskirts of the city. But he wouldn't let them enter, saying that it was forbidden. Even though they were all mages, like the citizens of Mildea, it was forbidden for outsiders to set foot inside the walls…or something. A shadow leaned over him and Erza's scowling face blocked the fluffy white clouds from view.

"What are you lying around for?" she demanded. "We must be vigilant! Or at the very least help Seig with the preparations for his spell."

Natsu sat up. "But he said he didn't want any help, remember?" Sitting up that quickly made his head throb. He pressed his fingers to his temples. Thanks to his lack of sleep, fatigue was plaguing on him. He had been sleeping very little over the past few days. Ever since he dreamed he had murdered his own father. He could still remember the exhilarating feeling when he ripped out the dragon's throat—the sweet taste of metallic blood. He shook his head. But that only intensified the throbbing.

"Hey, flamehead," Gray said. "You've been acting real weird the past couple of days. The magic bothering you?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah. I can't sleep well anymore…."

"Aye. You've been staying awake at night," Happy said.

"You have?" Erza folded her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Natsu shrugged. "I'm tired of feeling helpless and I didn't want to tell you, okay? I'm trying to figure things out as best I can!"

"Yet it keeps getting worse," she said.

Natsu frowned, looking away from them. "Hey! Seig!" he shouted. "When the hell is this spell gonna be ready?!"

Seig stepped out from the thick foliage. "It will take some time. Be patient."

"Hmph!" Natsu folded his arms in a huff and stood up. "We should be out looking for Lucy, not wasting time here."

"Look, I know you're worried," Gray said. "But I'm sure she's fine. Lucy can look after herself."

"Gray is right. But if it will make you feel better, perhaps we can go search for her while Seig works on the spell."

"So." Gray slipped his hands in his pockets. "Got any clues where to start? We don't even have a map. We wouldn't be able to find any local towns."

"If it's a map you need, I have one you may use," Seig said. He pulled a rolled up map out of his bag and handed it to Erza. "I have no use for it anymore. So please take it."

She took it from him. "Thank you."

"Any ideas where we should start first?" Gray asked. "We don't know anything about this world."

"Aye! That's why we were traveling with Haru!"

"Why not meet up with Haru and the other guys?" Natsu suggested. "I bet they'd be able to help us."

"Do you know where they were headed?" Erza asked.

"Aye! Back to Ribeyla!"

"Then let's head there first." Erza unrolled the map. "So it's that small town to the south of here, correct? Since we're going to have to walk, we should head out now."

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, excited to be heading out.

"Thank you for your help, Seig," Erza said. "When should we find you again?"

"I will come to you once the preparations are complete. Don't worry, I'll make sure you make it back to your world safely."

"Great! Then let's head back to Ribeyla," Gray said. "We've gotta start somewhere."

"C'mon, Happy!" Natsu said excitedly. "Let's go!"

Happy spread his wings and grabbed Natsu by the vest. "Aye, sir!" He took off to the south, headed for Ribeyla.

"Natsu, wait up!" Gray shouted, taking off after them.

Erza shook her head. "That hot-headed idiot."

_**Chapter 24 will be up on Friday!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Now that classes have started, I'm super busy (more-so than last semester) and I'm gonna have to knock my schedule down to one update per week. I'll continue to update every Monday (gives me time to write on the weekend). Sorry, guys :( I hope you enjoy chapter 24! Please remember to review once you've finished reading!_  
**

**Chapter 24**

Lucy sat with the others in the waiting room backstage. Just like before, with the gypsy troupe, she was feeling unbearably nervous. And this time Natsu wasn't there to cheer her on. It dampened her spirits and she felt like she was going to cry. But she had to pull herself together! The fastest way to see Natsu and the others was to win the competition and the prize money. The other competitors were getting in their last dance practice before the show. Loki stood at her side.

"Don't worry, Lucy," he said. "You have me to support you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Loki. I'm just getting really nervous."

"You practiced hard for this! You'll do great."

Elie hurried toward her, a paper bag in her arms. She held the package out for her. "Here! Haru and the others bought us costumes! These are yours."

Lucy took the bag from her. Peering inside, her eyes widened. She pulled the outfit out in astonishment. "They expect me to wear this?!"

It was a skimpy costume that was little more than a bikini. The ornate decoration made it pop with beautiful blues and gold. Gold fringe and trim hemmed the entire garment and the bikini bottom was lightly covered with a sheer cloth that glimmered as it moved. The outfit came complete with intricate tasseled armbands and anklets with bells on them. Loki's resembled a princely uniform with colors and tassels to match. Loki's eyes lit up at the sight of Lucy's costume and his cheeks became tinged with red.

He gave her a thumbs-up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't worry, it'll look fantastic!"

"Last year's champion's going to make a performance, so I'm going to go watch," Elie said. "Wanna come?"

Lucy shook her head. "No thanks. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Elie shrugged. "Suit yourself." She hurried off toward the stage, eager to watch the champion dance.

As Lucy sat there worrying about her performance and the sheer number of people crowded outside to watch, an uproar came from the stage. She looked up. There was a blast like a gunshot, then silence, then shouts and laughs. "Is this the participant's method of announcing her challenge?!" the announcer's voice echoed. "Because we're running late, we'll skip the introduction of the judges and go directly to the contest!"

A pair of dancers stood close to the stage entrance. They were masked and wearing armored costumes, as if they were knights. The man stood with his arms folded as he watched what happened onstage. The woman chuckled. "That girl certainly knows how to make herself known."

Elie stormed back into the room. She was fuming. "I swear, I will take the championship! That narcissist will feel my wrath!"

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"There's this creep Julius from Demon Card. And he's in the contest too…" she pouted. "He's a real jerk! You know what that guy did to us?! He hung me in midair and sliced Griff in two!"

Lazenby, her masked partner appeared beside her. "Have no fear, for I am here! Justice will—" Suddenly he looked rather pale. He held his stomach and doubled over. "…Win…oooowww…."

"Are you okay?" Elie asked.

"Ah….my stomach really hurts," he muttered.

"Did you eat something bad?"

"Noo…." He hurried off toward the restroom. "I'm sorry, Elie! I'll be back in a moment…."

The announcer's voice echoed in the waiting room backstage. "Let's see the first group, the Dancing Salad!"

"That's Plue and Griff!" Elie said excitedly. She glanced toward the restroom. "I hope Lazenby's okay. We have to dance so I can mop the floor with Julius!"

"I guess I'll go change," Lucy mumbled. "You should change too, Loki."

"Of course."

"Okay! Don't forget, you're number Twenty-eight, so don't be late!" Elie called.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Happy set Natsu down in the street. Thanks to their determination and speed, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy had made it back to Ribeyla in record time. But something was off. The whole town was eerily quiet. When they had first arrived over a week ago, it was buzzing with excitement. But now there was no one around.

"So this is Ribeyla," Erza said.

Hands in his pockets, Gray looked around. "Where is everyone? There was a ton of people here a week ago."

Natsu's ears pricked up. He could hear faint cheering and clapping as well as music coming from the far end of town. It was coming from the enormous tree on the outskirts. "C'mon! I hear something over there!"

They all started off in the direction of the enormous tree. As they rounded the corner, Natsu ran smack into an old man.

"Watch where yer goin', damn kids!" the man shouted. "What's yer hurry?!"

"I'm terribly sorry," Erza apologized. "We were looking for all the townsfolk. We're looking for some friends of ours."

"Well you won't find anyone in town," the man said.

Gray arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Today's the dance contest, of course! Everyone's over watchin' the dancers!"

The four of them looked at each other. "Dance contest?"

"You came to Ribeyla not knowin' about the contest?" The old man shook his head. "Ribeyla's the town of dance. And today's the annual dance contest, in honor of the Dancing Maiden. You'll find all the townsfolk at the stage over by the old tree. Maybe yer friends're there too," he said pointing at the enormous tree.

"Thanks, gramps." Natsu hurried off toward the tree.

"I apologize for his rudeness," Erza said as they hurried past.

"I don't remember that Haru guy saying anything about a dance contest when we were here last," Gray said.

Natsu shook his head. "Me neither."

As they drew closer to the tree, the clapping and cheering grew increasingly louder. The announcer's voice hardly cut over the loud music. There was a huge crowd gathered in front of the stage at the base of the tree. It looked like the entire town plus many more were gathered to watch the competition. The crowd was so thick Natsu couldn't even squeeze through. He jumped up and down, trying to peer over the heads for a sign of Haru. But there were so many people, he couldn't even glimpse him. A couple were finishing up their dance onstage. The two danced masterfully. They were masked and dressed like knights. Natsu squinted sniffing the air as he watched them dance. Their scents wafted toward him.

"Hey! I think that's Let and Julia!" he said pointing to the dancers onstage.

Gray stood on his toes. "No way! Why would they enter a dance contest?"

"Who are Let and Julia?" Erza asked.

"It's a long story," Gray muttered.

"Aye!"

"That was Drake Rhapsody!" The announcer said enthusiastically. "And the judges have given them an exceptional score—100 Points! Their performance is beyond human capabilities! They're almost _certain_ to win the One million prize!"

"I…can't…see!" Natsu was straining to see the stage.

Happy grabbed Natsu by the back of his vest and flew above the crowd. Finally Natsu could view the people in the crowd and the stage clearly.

"Thanks, Happy."

"Aye, sir!"

"Now if I can just spot Haru…."

The announcer's voice crackled over the speakers. "Coming next is the Celestial Dancers!"

A buzz of excitement roared through the crowd as the Drake Rhapsody couple exited and another pair of dancers took center stage. They were dressed in elaborate bright costumes of blue and gold.

"Natsu, look!" Happy cried.

Natsu turned his attention to the stage. Standing there in a costume that looked like a flashy bikini was Lucy. And beside her was…Loki?! They had joined the dance contest? Why?! A hush fell over the crowd as the music started and the two of them started to dance. Lucy spun gracefully, twirling in a beautiful pirouette. The sheer fabric hanging over her bikini bottom glittered and shimmered like stars. With each step the soft jingle of bells greeted his ears. It was beautiful! Natsu was mesmerized as he watched his mate dance with such grace and elegance. But a twang of jealousy filled him up as he watched Loki dance with her. He knew he was one of her spirits, and he was a good friend. But it filled him up with a rage and jealousy he'd never felt before.

"Put me down, Happy," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Aye."

Happy set him down. As soon as his feet were on solid ground, he stormed toward the backstage entrance.

"Hey, Natsu! Where are you going?" Gray called.

An roar of cheers and clapping erupted from the audience. That announcer declared their perfect 100 point score, the same as the previous group. Natsu slammed open the backstage door and stormed into the competitor waiting area. Lucy and Loki were hurrying offstage as he entered. Lucy's arms were wrapped around herself self-consciously, and her face was red with embarrassment. Loki laughed. When Lucy looked up and her eyes locked on Natsu, his anger melted away. Her eyes lit up and tears streamed down her face. She ran and flung her arms around him.

"Natsu! I'm so glad you're here!" she cried. "I missed you so much…."

Standing up on her toes, arms snaking up around his neck, Lucy kissed him passionately. Natsu wrapped his arms around her thin waist as he kissed her back.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said softly.

"When did you get here? Haru and Elie told me they dropped everyone off at Mildea."

"Wait, Haru? You're with Haru?"

She nodded. "They ran out of money, so I entered the dance contest to help them try and win the prize money. They promised they'd help me get to Mildea to meet up with you once we'd won."

"Yeah, I saw you dance." He glared at Loki. Though he knew Loki was one of her spirits, he was still jealous and upset that Loki had danced with her instead of him. The glare he shot Loki dared him to make another move on his woman.

Lucy blushed. It was all so embarrassing.

Loki caught Natsu's glare and smirked. "Lucy danced beautifully! After all, the love between a celestial mage and her spirits will always naturally produce such beauty."

Natsu opened his mouth to retort when a sudden hush fell over the crowd watching the performance. There was a sweet melodious tune playing. Loki glanced at the stage. The sound in itself made him forget his previous frustration.

"I'll take my leave now. Call me whenever you need me, Lucy." And with that, Loki disappeared.

Lucy hurried toward the side entrance to the stage, Natsu beside her. "What's going on out there?"

She peered out through the door. Many of the others had also gathered to watch. They had missed viewing the actual performance, but the looks on everyone's faces was enough to tell. Elie had danced by herself and it had been so stunning, it left many in tears and everyone was speechless. A man with sleek black hair, wearing what looked like a Cupid costume was standing next to her. He looked the same way Elie had described Julius. Perhaps he was last year's champion. He had forfeited, leaving Elie's stunning performance with the winning score. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Suddenly the faint sound of a gunshot echoed. A hush fell over the audience. People looked around, confused, muttering about what had made the sound. Suddenly a man in a staff uniform came running onstage. He doubled over, panting, and snatched the mic from the announcer.

"Demon Card is attacking us from the north!" he shouted.

Screams replaced cheers. Frantic townsfolk stumbled over one another, scrambling to get away as fast as possible. Even the contestants high-tailed it out of the waiting room. They all raced toward the mountains, away from the stage. Everyone except a small group. Haru and the others rushed toward the stage.

"Hey! How many enemies are there?!" Haru asked urgently.

"Y-you'd be crazy to go against them! There's at least a hundred people!" the man said, his voice shrill with fear.

"A hundred…."

Erza and Gray hurried toward the stage. Grabbing Lucy's wrist Natsu rushed onstage with Elie. "Haru, what's going on?" he asked.

"Demon Card! We have to protect the town, but we're not prepared at all!"

Soldiers started pouring into the town, surrounding the stage. Growling, Natsu crouched in front of Lucy. He wouldn't let them touch her, even if it cost him his life! Haru spun, taken by surprise. Even Erza and Gray seemed a bit thrown off balance.

"Damn!" Haru reached for his sword.

Suddenly two figures burst from the ranks, defeating dozens of enemies barehanded. They were a fury of skin and armor. The masked, armored couple from the dance contest, Drake Rhapsody, were demolishing the Demon Card ranks.

"The contest is over, huh," the woman said with a smirk.

Her partner remained quiet.

"Bare hands?!" Haru was astonished as he watched them take out the ranks. "Who are you guys?!"

The male partner chuckled as he removed his helmet. He tossed it aside as he took out the nearest soldier. Let smirked. His partner took off her helmet as well.

Haru's face lit up when he saw the mystery dancer's face. "Let!"

"Who's she?" Elie pointed to Let's dance partner.

"I'm Julia. Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Drake Rhapsody are Let and Julia, poyo?!" Ruby cried.

The Demon Card legion started to retreat. Julia pouted as she watched them turn and run. "Aww…I didn't have enough fun yet."

"Let them go," Let said. He turned to Haru and the others. "Long time no see."

"Not very brave, are they?" Gray mumbled.

Natsu hopped down off the stage. "You were in the dance contest too?"

"Good to see you're still well," Let said.

"You jerk!" Haru shouted. "How dare you trick me!"

"I suggested to give you guys a surprise," Julia said with a smirk.

Haru chuckled. "Well anyway, thanks for saving us!"

"Welcome back!" Elie shouted happily.

Julia's smile melted away as her demeanor became serious. "Demon Card's second wave of attack should be coming soon. We might cause casualties if we fight here in the town. Our first priority should be securing a safe place for the townspeople."

"I agree," Erza said. "You speak with true experience. We could be good friends."

"Oh?" Julia grinned. "You look ready for battle."

"We should take care of Julius first. He's from Demon Card, after all," Haru said.

Shuda nodded. "Agreed."

"Then Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and I will help the villagers. You all go after Julius," Erza said.

"What about me?!" Happy cried.

Erza laughed. "You'll be with us, Happy."

"Aye, sir!"

"I agree. That sounds like a good plan," Julia said.

Erza nodded. "Let's go! We don't have any time to lose!"

_**Chapter 25 will be up on Monday!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Thanks for being understanding about me reducing my update days. I hope you'll look forward to the Monday updates from now on! Don't forget to shoot me a review when you're done!_  
**

**Chapter 25**

With Natsu and the others offering protection to the townspeople, they all filed into a hidden emergency shelter in the mountains. Haru and his gang were gone for about an hour before they all appeared at the shelter's entrance. They carried with a them an injured and dying woman and a defeated Julius. The shelter was an enormous natural cave inside the mountain, hollowed out and refined further by the townsfolk. A month or two's worth of food and fresh water was readily available, making it the ideal shelter. Musica, carrying the injured woman, rushed into a nearby stone building for medical treatment. The rest of Haru's group filed in behind them. So far Demon Card hadn't made their move and it was putting everyone on edge. The townspeople were frightened beyond words. Haru and the others were antsy and ready for combat.

"This place sure is big, poyo!" Ruby's voice echoed in the enormous cavern.

"Seems like there won't be any shortage of water or food," Griff said.

Erza nodded. "It is indeed well fortified, but we can't stay in the shelter forever. So we must devise a battle plan to nullify Demon Card's second wave."

Shuda nodded. "Smart woman. Sounds like you've had plenty of experience in battle."

"Aye!" Happy cried.

Julia cracked her knuckles. "There's no need for the trouble. I'll go eliminate them all right now!"

"Hey, don't rush," Let said, trying to calm her down.

Ruby trembled at the sheer confidence and enthusiasm Julia had. "So scary, poyo…."

Many of the villagers crowded around Elie, making sure she was unharmed. The children adored her. They laughed and danced with her. The elderly maestro of the orchestra in charge of the dance contest smiled. Haru and the others watched Elie's smile grow.

"That girl certainly is popular." The maestro sighed. "It's an amazing thing for the village to get another dancing maiden. It's so hard to believe it's happened, really."

"You're the conductor, right?" Musica said.

"What should we do now? The villagers are safe for the moment, but we won't stay safe here for long," Lucy said worriedly.

Haru nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

The conductor looked up. "Well—"

A young man carrying a large radio came running toward them. "Elder! We've received the enemies' message!"

The radio crackled and hissed. The popping static interrupted the voice that filtered through the speaker. But it was loud and clear. The conductor adjusted the knob on the radio and the sounds evened out. Apart from the high-pitched whir of the radio, the crisp voice of the Demon Card leader was the only sound. "Hmph! It seems like this rural area has wireless connections. Villagers of Ribeyla, listen to me, won't you? We have completely surrounded the entire village."

Gasps and murmurs rose from the townsfolk. They all looked at one another with worry. The conductor snatched up the microphone connected to the radio. "What do you want?"

"We've come here to capture the girl with Etherion."

Haru and his friends huddled protectively around Elie.

The voice continued to crackle through the speaker. "We know a girl named Elie is with you. We advise you to hand her over now."

The townspeople started murmuring. "So they're after Elie! Why does it have to be Elie? I don't understand a word of it! What kind of nonsense is this?!"

Gritting his teeth, the conductor clutched the mic tightly. "To mobilize a whole army just for one girl?! I don't believe a word you're saying! The negotiations are off! I'm cutting the transmition—"

The entire mountain began to shake. The rumble and shaking felt like an earthquake. Frantic screams and shouts rose among the frightened villagers. Lucy gripped Natsu's arm tightly, not wanting to be separated from him again.

"They're here!" Musica shouted. "They've already found where we're hiding!"

Let frowned. "How did they cause the whole cavern to shake?"

A sword appeared in Erza's hand. "Quickly initiate the counter attack! Everyone separate into two groups!"

Haru nodded. "Good idea. Group one will move outside to face the enemy, the others stay back to protect the others! I will go with Let, Julia, and Ruby to coordinate the attacks."

Julia nodded. "Okay.

"Musica and Shuda, you stay back to reinforce this place."

Musica scowled. "It'll have to do."

"If that's the case, Gray and Natsu, you go help outside as well," Erza ordered.

Natsu frowned. "I'm not leaving Lucy behi—"

"Do it now, Natsu!" she shouted. "Or so help me, you will regret it!"

He gulped. "Fine…."

Erza turned to Lucy. "You and I will stay and back up Musica and Shuda."

She nodded. "Right."

Haru patted Elie on the shoulder. "Elie, the people here need you, so you should hide here as well."

"But…."

He grinned. "Don't worry. Just hide here."

Julia smacked her on the back. "Don't think too much. I can finish those guys with two or three hits, you won't even have the chance to do anything! Still, you're a girl and should be protected by everyone once in a while."

"Let's go!" Haru raced toward the shelter's entrance. Let, Julia, Ruby, Gray, and Natsu followed close behind. "We'll protect Ribeyla!"

The five of them raced outside. As they burst through the shelter's doors, they skidded to a stop in the ravine. The mountain was eerily quiet. And though the entire mountain shelter had been shaking, there were no enemies waiting for them. They could see the town of Ribeyla down below. But none of Demon Card's soldiers were in sight. Haru glanced around.

"That's strange, I thought we would have met a heavily armed army," he said.

Julia frowned. "Something must be wrong."

Let looked up at the mountain. His eyes widened. He pointed up at the peak. "Look…up there!"

Haru glanced at the mountain. "Up?"

Everyone turned to look at what Let was pointing at. Crouching above the mountain's peak was an enormous scorpion-like monster. Ruby fainted. Gray balked, the creature's appearance reminding him of Deliora. Let and Julia held their ground, unsure of how to deal with the creature.

"What the hell is that?!" Haru shouted.

Natsu growled. "That's one hell of a monster."

"So the tremors in the mountain were caused by that," Let said.

Haru's eyes were wide as he stared up at it. "No way, it's huge!"

"There's no choice now. We've got to fight it!" Gray slammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Geyser!"

He slammed his hands on the ground. The earth rapidly froze from his hands toward the beast. A tower of spikes burst from the frozen ground, impaling the scorpion. Let, Julia, and Haru leaped into action. The two Dragonrace fought the beast barehanded. Grabbing one of the Rave stones, Haru held his sword toward the beast. "Mel Force!" A powerful explosion shot from the sword and hit the beast head on.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Natsu took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames billowed from his mouth, engulfing the giant scorpion. Leaping into the fray, flames wrapped around his fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the creature as hard as he could.

The scorpion beast thrashed and shrieked in pain. It rampaged through the mountain range, shaking the very foundations of the mountains. It thrashed and attacked blindly. It stomped on the mountain that housed the village's shelter.

"It'll crush the shelter!" Haru shouted. "We have to stop it!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!" A large icy hammer materialized above the beast and slammed down on its head. But that only made the creature thrash more. Shrieks and screams erupted from beneath the mountain. Natsu froze. Lucy's voice was among the screams.

"LUCY!" He turned and fled back to the cave. The only thing on his mind was protecting his mate.

"Natsu, where the hell are you going?!" Gray shouted.

Let and Julia followed him, fearing the worst. "Just hold on, Haru!" Let shouted. "I'll be back!"

Natsu raced into the shelter as fast as his legs would take him. The whole maintain was shaking and enormous rocks were falling everywhere. As soon as he stumbled inside the cave shelter, the screaming was amplified tenfold. Thousands of rocks were hailing down on the frightened villagers. Erza was shouting orders. She and Shuda were slicing falling rocks in half as fast as they could. Musica cut down more falling stones with his silver.

"Shuda, don't let the rocks hurt the villagers!" Erza shouted.

He sliced through an incoming boulder. "Already on it!"

The radio crackled and hissed as Demon Card continued to issue their demands, ordering the villagers to hand over Elie. The entire cavern was chaos. Natsu shoved through the frantic village crowds. Where was Lucy? He spotted her fending off the avalanche of rocks, Taurus helping her cut down the falling boulders. He hurried toward her.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!"

She looked up at him. "Natsu! What're you—?!"

The mountain shook violently, another wave of huge rocks cascading down toward them. Natsu's eyes widened. A huge boulder was headed straight for her.

"Lucy, watch out!" He raced toward her, but his legs weren't fast enough. He watched in horror as the rocks buried Lucy alive. Happy flew into the chaos. He threw rocks aside, trying to dig her out. Natsu threw aside rocks and boulders in a fit of panic. Had it killed her? Was she still alive under all those rocks? Let and Julia skidded to a stop beside him and helped dig her out. Finally he spotted her. She was bloody and unconscious. Taurus was kneeling over her, having taken most of the damage. When Natsu finally reached them, Taurus smirked.

"Thanks for Moooving those rocks…I didn't know how much longer I could last."

Natsu dragged Lucy out from under the debris, allowing Taurus to disappear. He cradled Lucy's bloody body in his arms. The sight of her blood rolling down his arms and staining the ground sent him into a fit of rage. His vision instantly went red. He threw his head back and screamed at the top of his voice. His fire shot skyward. Let leaped back in surprise. It was a transformation the likes of which Let and Julia had never seen before. Scales were rapidly replacing skin, Natsu's nails curved and sharpened to talons while his teeth lengthened into fangs. He was beyond his human sanity. Natsu's mind was gone.

Let pushed forward and touched the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. Natsu roared, slashing wildly at him. Let and Julia leaped at him. They held him down as Natsu thrashed beneath them.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Let shouted.

Julia noticed the metal band on Natsu's wrist, the blue gem glowing brightly. She elbowed Let in the ribs. Let's attention jerked away from the rampaging Dragon Slayer. Julia nodded to the armband. "It's a limiter! Concentrate your dragon energy on it! Maybe we can pull him back!"

Natsu couldn't control it. His magic was completely consuming him. Blood and rage was the only thought running through his mind. It was so painful, like his mind was shattering. He could feel Lucy in his arms as he clutched her unconscious body, but everything else was a blur. But little by little he felt as if something was wheedling its way into his mind. It was painful yet warm. There were two presences tugging at his consciousness, pulling him back. He felt himself being jerked violently back. All of a sudden he was yanked back to awareness. He was kneeling in the rubble holding Lucy, Let and Julia restraining him. He felt utterly drained. Natsu's vision swam in and out of focus before his strength gave way. He collapsed as he held Lucy tightly to him. And everything dissolved into blackness.

**_Chapter 26 will be up on Monday!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Guess what, thanks to everyone's support, "Curse of the Black Dragon" has been nominated for best Fairy Tail fanfic of 2012! :D Thanks so much for all your support, guys! If you wish to vote for my fanfic, please visit the fanfiction page: s/8870592/1/The-Best-Fairy-Tail-Fanfic-of-2012 _**

**_Voting ends on Feb 11th. Thanks again for all your loving support! :)_**

**_Sorry this one is a little short, but hopefully next chapter will make up for it. Say goodbye to Rave Master, everyone! Please shoot me a review to let me know what you think. Hopefully the Rave Master interlude was believable enough_  
**

**Chapter 26**

The tremors slowly ceased and the widespread panic had died down. By the time Natsu awoke, the beast that had been attacking the mountain shelter was long gone. He blinked drowsily, the vaulted cave ceiling swimming into view. Mumbles and worried murmurs rose among the townsfolk. Natsu's head felt as if someone had smashed it open with a ten ton sledge hammer. He felt so tired. Erza towered over him, arms folded as she stared down at him.

"Finally awake?"

He blinked. "Yeah." Natsu sat up slowly, pressing his hands to his temples in attempts to lessen the throbbing in his head. "What happened?"

"You completely lost your mind in a fit of rage," Julia said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Did I—?"

Julia shook her head. "You didn't hurt anyone."

Let emerged from the other side of an enormous boulder. The shelter was still littered with debris and enormous rocks that had fallen from the ceiling. "We were able to pull you back to your senses with Dragon Magic." He knelt down beside the Dragon Slayer. Taking Natsu's left arm, he lifted it to point out the Dragon relic on his wrist. "This wristband you're wearing is a limiter. It's helping to suppress the beast nature of the dragon race. It may not be from this world, but I am familiar with such items. Should you ever lose yourself again, focus your energy on the gem in this wristband. It should help to preserve your humanity, though I cannot say how well it will work."

Stunned, he stared at the metal band. "Really…? So will it stop these rampages or will it keep me from changing?"

He shook his head. "I can't say. All I know is that you won't completely lose your mind. You should still be able to maintain your human senses, however dull they might become."

"You make it sound as if he's turning into a monster," Erza said.

Let merely looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Let's just say he's changing in a way you can't possibly imagine," Julia said.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Happy bounded toward him.

Natsu forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." Suddenly the realization hit him. "Where's Lucy?! Is she okay?!"

"She's hurt but not badly," Happy said.

"She's been treated and is resting over there." Let gestured to Haru's wagon with the weird rabbit-horse creature. Lucy was sitting on the back of the cart, holding a small bag of ice to her head, Gray standing next to her.

"We've gotta go after that airship!" Haru shouted. "We can't let them get away!"

"What happened?" Natsu looked from face to face. Clearly he had missed something while he was unconscious.

"It seems that another girl has been abducted, thinking that she was Elie," Let said. "Some girl from the Freedom Fighters."

Erza sighed. "I still don't really understand the Freedom Fighter business."

Let shook his head. "It's a long story."

Elie was pacing, looking distraught and guilty. "Someone was taken in my place…."

"It's all my fault…." Musica punched the nearest boulder with all his might. He was positively fuming. "If only I was more careful!"

"We have to go after them!" Haru kept insisting. "We've gotta rescue her!"

"I never would have imagined you lot would have gotten into this much trouble when you left," a familiar voice said.

They looked around, but the speaker was nowhere to be seen. Natsu caught a whiff of the wizard's scent.

"That you, Seig?" he said.

The wizard with an uncanny resemblance to Jellal appeared in their midst. Many of them jumped. Let and Julia smirked. Like Natsu, they could smell him even when he was invisible. Erza tensed slightly. Even though she knew he and Jellal were completely different, she couldn't help but slightly lose her senses at the sight of him. Natsu knew she like Jellal and that someone who looked so alike to him made her a little nervous.

"Is that spell ready?" she asked, regaining her composure.

Seig nodded. "I apologize for taking so long. And I must say, I didn't expect you all to get into so much trouble."

"Jellal?" Lucy approached them, scrutinizing the man before her. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, dried bloodstains peeking through. "How did Jellal get here?"

"This is Seig Hart," Erza said. "He is a wizard from this world, and he's here to help us get home."

Seig gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement. "If you all are ready, I will perform the spell immediately."

Erza glanced at Haru then at Let and Julia. "I don't know if it would be right to leave everyone at such a trying time."

Haru shook his head. "Don't worry about what's going on here. This isn't your world, after all. You shouldn't need to get involved any further."

"You sure?" Natsu asked.

Gray nodded. "Seems like you might need a little more help."

Let shook his head. "No. Don't worry about us. Now that the preparations are complete, you should go back to your own world. I'm sure Haru and the others would agree."

Haru nodded. "That's right."

Elie was still looking a little distraught but nodded and smiled all the same. "We'll miss you! But don't worry about us."

"If you're sure," Erza said. She turned to Seig and nodded. "Then by all means, please proceed."

"If everyone could gather here and join hands," Seig nodded to a spot in front of him.

Natsu stood up, Happy perching on his shoulder. Erza, Gray, and Lucy joined him. As they joined hands, Seig began to chant. He moved his hand elegantly, writing glowing characters in the air. A magic circle slowly started to form around them, the magic writing taking effect. Reaching into his pocket, Seig pulled out a small sack of powder. He sprinkled it on the edges of the circle as he continued to recite the spell. A faint glow emanated from the magic circle, growing steadily brighter. Natsu's body suddenly felt weightless. His stomach churned and twisted in knots. As Seig recited the last few lines of the spell, a bright explosion of light shot out from the circle, engulfing the five of them. It blinded Natsu. Suddenly he felt himself falling, rushing wind whooshing in his ears. In a matter of seconds he landed on his back—hard. Then came Gray, then Erza, then Lucy—all landing on top of him. He coughed as the wind was knocked clean out of his lungs. Finally Happy fell onto the top of the pile.

"Get…off…" he coughed, unable to breathe beneath them all.

As they groaned and slowly crawled off him, Natsu blinked. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his vision to adjust to the dimmer light. He recognized the trees and the familiar scent of damp earth. He could see the roofs of houses just beyond the brush. Happy flew up above the trees.

"We're back!" Happy cried.

"Finally." Gray brushed dirt off his pants. "I thought we were gonna be stuck there forever!"

"I must say, it really is good to be back," Erza said.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" Lucy asked.

Gray shrugged. "We might as well go back to the guild and find out. We still haven't collected our reward for that last job either."

Natsu and Lucy were still a little shaken up from the whole ordeal, but Gray and Erza seemed to have shrugged it off. They all headed back into town, toward the guild. Nothing in Magnolia seemed to have changed, so they couldn't have been gone that long. The streets were just as lively as always. As they approached the guild, Levy was walking out, a pile of books in her arms. Her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Lu-chan! Natsu! And Erza and Gray too! Where've you been?"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried excitedly. "It's kind of a long story."

Levy gasped. "Lu-chan, what happened to your head?! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Erza and Gray walked into the guild, Natsu close behind. Lucy hurried after them, Levy beside her.

"You guys were gone so long, everyone was starting to get worried," Levy said. "What were you all doing?"

Lucy scratched her head, trying to think of the best explanation. "Well, we got sucked up into this giant anima and were sort of dropped in another world. Why? How long have we been gone?"

"Almost two months."

"Two months?!" Happy and Natsu shouted, surprised.

"What?! That means I'm two months behind on my rent!" Lucy almost started crying right then and there. "What'll I doooooo?"

Levy nodded. "Master almost sent out a search party for you guys, but decided against it saying that you all could look after yourselves."

"Yo! Finally decided to come back, didja?" Master Makarov said with a grin. As per usual, he was sitting on the bar top, a mug of alcohol in his hand. "I was starting to worry about you all."

Erza bowed respectfully to him. "I'm sorry we worried you, Master. We were sucked into an anima and it took some time to find a way back here."

Makarov laughed. "An anima, huh? Well all that matters is you're safe."

"Did that guy who posted the monster-hunt wanted poster ever deliver the money?" Gray asked.

"He did," Mira said cheerfully. "He dropped it off about a week after the monsters were wiped out. I held onto it for you until you returned."

"Thank you, Mira," Erza said.

Natsu stretched his sore muscles. He was so tired from lack of sleep—thanks to his nightmares—but he was too afraid to close his eyes. What if he had the nightmare again or he transformed in his sleep? "I need a break he muttered."

Makarov arched an eyebrow. "Break? Now of all times? No, you all need to start training!"

"Training for what?" Lucy asked.

"The Grand Magic Games, of course," Mira said with a smile.

"It's already time for the games?" Gray asked.

Mira nodded. "In a month and a half to be precise. Master wants us to be the top guild in Fiore, so many of the members have already started training."

"Lu-chan, why don't we all train together? Won't that be fun?" Levy said, excited.

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Yeah! We could go train at the beach like last time! Everyone else as well?"

"Of course! Team Shadow Gear, and wouldn't be the same without Gray, Natsu, and Erza! And Happy too, of course."

"That sounds like so much fun!"

"Aye, sir!"

Erza smiled. "It's always better to train as a group. I guess we can spare the time to train for a while."

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Gray said.

The only one not so enthusiastic was Natsu. He didn't know if he could keep up this little charade. He knew that the next time he lost it, he might not be able to come back. Let and Julia weren't here to help him with his dragon problem. And he was too afraid to sleep, since he knew the horrible nightmare was waiting for him. But Lucy looked so excited, he didn't want to disappoint her. Lucy smiled at him.

"Doesn't it sound like fun, Natsu?"

He forced a smile. "Y-yeah. Can't wait."

"When should we leave?" Gray asked.

"How about in the next three days?" Erza suggested.

"That sounds good! That'll give us time to pack and make a reservation," Levy said. "See you later, Lu-chan! I'm gonna go call the hotel!"

"Bye, Levy-chan!" She was positively beaming. "I can't wait! What about you, Natsu? Now we can finally get a little more quality time together." She winked.

"Yeah. Should be fun." But he knew he was reaching his limit. And when that happened, he wanted to be far away from Lucy. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her…or worse.

_**Chapter 27 will be up on Monday!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_I hope you guys are ready for a big change! I really had fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Please comment and let me know what you think, what with the new tern of events and all ;)_  
**

**Chapter 27**

When they all set out for the training location, Natsu was already feeling drained. The few days they had before the big training camp at the ocean was far from restful. He hadn't slept at all and was completely exhausted. He didn't even complain once during the train ride to the beach. Dark circles had formed beneath his slightly bloodshot eyes. He looked haggard and worn. Happy had pleaded with him to sleep, even for just an hour or two, but Natsu refused. He knew what awaited him when he closed his eyes. And what might happen to him when the dream took hold of him.

Lucy had noticed the change right away. Natsu was too quiet. He looked awful! Like he had been awake for weeks without sleep. She didn't know what was going on, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Natsu's issue with his magic. He wasn't cheerful or loud, he was just like a lump of lifeless skin. He looked so tired and she could tell he was completely worn out. He didn't even bother to fight with Gray. It was like he didn't have the energy. If he was already this drained, how did he expect to be able to train for the Grand Magic Games?

When they reached the hotel, they all filed out. The girls and boys had their own separate rooms, which disappointed Lucy. Their hotel was a classic ryokan style hotel. The rooms were spacious, floored with tatami mats and complete with yukatas and futons. The girls dumped their gear in their rooms and were changed into swimsuits in record time. The boys did the same. They rushed down to the beach with renewed enthusiasm, all except for Natsu. Happy walked beside his friend, worried he might collapse from exhaustion.

"Natsu, why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested, worried for his friend's health—physically and mentally.

Natsu shook his head. "I already told you…. I can't sleep…might have the dream again…." He swayed as he walked. Natsu plopped himself down on the beach, lying in the sand. For some reason it felt softer than he remembered. So cozy and comfortable. He was so tired, but he couldn't fall asleep now! He had to stay awake.

"Hey, dragon breath." Gray leaned over him. "You comin' or what? Bet I could beat you to the other side of the beach."

He blinked drowsily. "Yeah…okay."

Gray arched an eyebrow. "What's up with you? You look like shit."

Natsu slowly sat up. "Nothing…." Brushing the sand off, he stretched. "A race, right? Let's get going." Natsu started jogging, much slower than he had ever been before. At this point Gray could outrun him without even trying.

Erza lay sunbathing on a towel, enjoying the brief respite before training. Lucy and Levy were swimming while Droy floated on an inflatable inner tube. Jet raced up behind Gray and Natsu.

"Having a race? There's no way you could beat me at that!" Jet smirked.

"I think it wouldn't be much of a competition either way," Gray said. "You're crazy fast and right now Natsu is crazy slow."

Natsu was panting as he jogged along the beach. Happy flew up beside him. "Natsu, maybe you should take it easy. You don't look so good."

"Man, you look terrible," Jet said. "Something the matter?"

He shook his head. "Just…a little…tired. That's…all…." He panted as he spoke. "Gimme a minute. I…need to take a break…."

Natsu trudged back to the part of the beach where the girls were playing in the water. He stood near Erza's beach towel as she sunbathed. Though they had made reservations at the hotel for a week, it felt like they were going to be there for months. He didn't know if he could last that long! The past weeks with very little sleep and then the last few days with none at all were really taking their toll on him. He felt so tired…so completely drained. Erza glanced up at him as he stood there watching Lucy play in the water with Levy. He felt suddenly lightheaded and dizzy. All of a sudden the world titled and the next thing he knew he was face down in the sand.

Lucy cried out in shock. She raced toward him, water splashing madly. Natsu had been standing there watching them play when all of a sudden he just fell over! Erza sat up and tied together her bikini top. Lucy knelt beside Natsu and turned him over. The others came rushing over.

"Natsu!" Happy flew full-speed toward him.

"What the hell just happened?!" Gray asked.

"Natsu?!" Lucy laid his head in her lap. "Natsu, are you okay?!"

He was out cold. Just goes to show no matter how tough a person is, they will eventually succumb to fatigue. Natsu's face was flushed. Lucy gently laid her hand across his forehead. She pulled it back quickly with a yelp of surprise. He was running a very high fever. Normally his body temperature was higher than the average person's but this time it was ten times his usual body temperature.

"He's burning up!" she cried.

"We'd better get him inside so he can rest," Erza said. "I'm ashamed to confess that I noticed he looked tired and worn out earlier."

Gray draped Natsu's arm over his shoulder and pulled him onto his back. Gray winced. Natsu's extremely hot body heat made him feel like he was boiling. Using his magic, Gray made a sheet of ice that covered his back, keeping Natsu cool at the same time. "Damn, Natsu. What the hell were you doing to yourself? …Idiot…." Gray carried him back to the hotel room, Lucy and Happy walking beside him.

"Lu-chan! I'll come with you!" Levy jogged up beside her. "Maybe I can help."

"Thanks, Levy-chan."

Gray carried him upstairs to the boys' bedroom. Lucy laid out a futon for him while Levy ran to get a bowl of water and some towels. Gray laid Natsu on the futon and Lucy carefully pulled a yukata on him, but left the front open so he didn't get too hot. Then she unraveled Natsu's scarf and folded it next to the pillow. Levy set the bowl of water next to the futon. Gray used his magic to make icepacks and fill the bowl with ice. Lucy's first priority was getting his fever down. She wrapped the icepacks in towels and laid them on his arms and legs before draping a cold, wet cloth across his forehead. The ice did little to help and they melted away within an hour. Happy looked conflicted as he sat beside his unconscious friend. He had seen the signs—had known that Natsu wasn't well and that he was breaking down—but had been unable to help.

Natsu's fever was extremely high. Had he been a normal human, he would have already died. Lucy continued to replace the wet cloth with a fresh cold one when the cold cloth became too warm. She dabbed at his fevered brow. Dipping a cloth in the cool water, she ran it along Natsu's neck and chest. So far this trip wasn't turning out how she had expected and she prayed it wouldn't get any worse.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Just as Natsu feared, the dream came back in full force. But this time he was just too tired to even move. The air was thick with smoke and the fire was closing in around him. This time it felt as if he was detached from the dream—like an out-of-body experience. He lay there staring up at the dark sky, his vision hazy because of the smoke. It was hard to breathe! And then through the smoke he glimpsed the black dragon. He leaned close, sneering evilly.

_I knew you would be back. You can't run from it._

Natsu didn't say anything. He was too tired to argue or fight it. He just wanted the damn thing to end. Acnologia gestured off to the side with his large black head. Natsu could hear ferocious roaring and snarling. There were dragons somewhere, but he couldn't see them. Then the smoke started to thin and he glimpsed the glowing eyes of two dragons. They were fighting.

_Look closely, Dragon Slayer,_ Acnologia said.

Squinting Natsu could make out the red outline of the fire dragon. He opened his mouth to shout his father's name, but no words came out. And then the form of another dragon came swimming into view. Through the smoke he saw another red dragon, but this one was different from Igneel. This dragon had jagged pink markings that covered its head and neck. It had a scar on its neck that looked eerily similar to Natsu's and what looked like a distorted burn mark on its right shoulder. The dragon roared and attacked Igneel wildly. It was blind with rage. Natsu's eyes widened, his heart pounding faster. It couldn't be….

_Yes_, Acnologia growled. _That is what you shall become! Isn't it magnificent? This is what you wanted, wasn't it? The power of dragons!_ He laughed, a cruel and evil laugh.

The other dragon roared, an earsplitting and ferocious roar. It made his ears ring! It was the last sound he heard before something strange happened.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Everything was hazy. He felt so hot and tired and everything ached. He didn't know how long it had been, but everything was dark. Moonlight streamed in through the open window. Everyone was sleeping soundly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he didn't have much time. He could feel his magic pulsing. Shakily he pushed himself to his feet and staggered to the window. He quietly climbed onto the sill and leaped out.

When Natsu stirred, Lucy groaned. She had fallen asleep beside him, having been tending to him all afternoon and well into the evening. As he was climbing out of the window, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"…Natsu?"

When he jumped out of the open window, her eyes widened and she gasped. She rushed to the window. Down below she watched Natsu stumble off into the nearby woods. Glancing at the futon, she realized he had forgotten his scarf, which was something he'd never do. Something was wrong. Horribly horribly wrong. It was like he was a wounded animal limping off to die peacefully in the woods. Slipping her shoes on, she raced downstairs and out of the hotel. Where was he going? What was going on? She ran through the woods and stopped suddenly when she heard a groan.

Natsu was leaning against a tree, doubled over as if he was in pain. His yukata hung loosely around his shoulders. He was still sweating profusely and his breathing came in short ragged pants.

"Natsu?" She tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder. He recoiled at her touch, growling. "Natsu, what's wrong? Are you okay?!"

"…Go away…" he snarled.

"No! I won't! You've had a high fever and you've been acting very strange! I'm not going to just leave you by yourself in the woods!"

Natsu huddled into himself slightly, groaning. Everything burned. The gem on his wristband was glowing brightly. The metal felt as if it was burning into his skin. Everything hurt! Everything felt so wrong…so unnatural. It felt as if his head was made of glass and someone was pounding relentlessly until it broke. It felt like his body was shattering. He fell to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Natsu!" She reached out to touch him.

Natsu rounded on her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shoved her aside, his sharp talon-like nails slicing open her arm. He stumbled back, swaying as he knelt there. His dragon magic was rampaging inside him and he couldn't control it any longer. He screamed. His dragon fire intensified. His chest tightened, as if a fiery arrow had shot straight through his heart and the flames were destroying him from the inside out. He threw his head back and screamed in agony, his eyes red—blind with fury and pain.

Lucy took a step back in shock, holding her bleeding arm tightly.

It felt as if his bones were twisting into a whole new shape. He felt his jaw elongate and his limbs grow in size. A tail grew out from the end of his spine, curling around like a crooked sickle. Bony bat-like wings burst from his shoulder blades. Everything around him seemed to shrink in size. Fiery red scales replaced smooth skin. The wristband on his left arm dug painfully into his scaly skin. His yukata ripped into small shreds and fell loosely to the ground. Natsu screamed in agony. His mind was slipping. Pure animalistic bloodlust crept through him, stealing away his consciousness. Soon his screams became growls and then snarls.

Her eyes wide, she stared up at the fearsome creature looming over her. It had been her beloved Natsu only moments ago, but now he was an enormous red dragon. Jagged pink markings snaked from his head down his long neck, just like his lovely hair. She recognized a small scar on the beast's neck that mirrored Natsu's. And on the dragon's right shoulder was a burn-like mark that resembled a very distorted Fairy Tail crest. The dragon growled as it sat there, breathing heavily. She didn't know what to do. Was that _really_ Natsu? If it was, would he still recognize her?

"N-Natsu…?" she whispered.

The dragon roared, a loud earsplitting roar. Lucy clamped her hands over her ears. Birds took to the skies in fright. The sound of his roar shook the ground and reverberated through the silent forest. His thick tail slammed into the ground inches away from where she stood. The sheer force of the impact knocked her over. Lucy stared up at the dragon in fear. The dragon's great head turned toward her. She froze, chills running down her spine. Would he really attack her? Would her loving, rough yet gentle Natsu really hurt her? He stared at her, his eyes glowing red in the darkness. She could see rage and pain in them, hidden behind her own reflection. His head snaked closer. Natsu growled, his warm breath making Lucy's hair dance. She sat there trembling.

But then she noticed something she hadn't before. He was eyeing her carefully, studying her. She saw a hint of fear and sadness reflected in his large eyes. She sat up straighter. Maybe there was still a trace of the old Natsu in there somewhere? She slowly stood up, taking extra care to make no sudden movements. He watched her, still growling slightly. So far he hadn't really harmed her, so maybe….

"Natsu?" She reached out tentatively. His growls grew a little louder but he didn't move. Just as she was about to rest her palm against his scaly muzzle, the moment shattered.

The dragon roared, pulling its head back sharply. But this time its cries sounded as though it was in great pain. Its large tail slammed into Lucy, knocking her against a nearby tree. As the dragon thrashed about, Lucy noticed a sword sticking out of its shoulder.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Erza shouted.

As Erza ran toward her, a light engulfed her and her Heaven's Wheel armor replaced her yukata. A circle of a dozen swords appeared around her. She sent them flying toward the dragon. "Circle Sword!"

The dragon thrashed and shrieked as the swords struck it.

"Ice Make: Geyser!"

Spikes of ice shot out of the ground, freezing the dragon in place and impaling it. Gray rushed past Lucy. She clutched her bleeding arm and stared at them both in shock.

"We heard this loud roar and noticed you both were gone, so we came to check it out," Gray said. He slammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Javelins of ice shot toward the dragon. They curved like homing missiles as they hit their mark. Blind with rage, the dragon lashed out at them. Plumes of smoke and fire billowed from its mouth, melting the ice away. Erza leaped back, avoiding the worst of the flames. Lucy was stunned into silence. What was going on? Erza and Gray…and they were fighting the dragon—they were fighting Natsu! Happy flew up beside her.

"Lucy, are you okay?! Where's Natsu?"

Lucy gasped. "Erza, Gray! Stop! Don't hurt him!" she shouted.

"What the hell're you talking about?!" Gray shouted back at her.

"Stop, please! THAT'S NATSU!" she screamed.

They both glanced back at her. That brief moment was opportunity enough for the dragon. With a mighty roar, Natsu lashed out with his tail. He struck them both hard, sending them flying. Erza coughed up a bit of blood. Fire engulfing the dragon, it attacked relentlessly. Gray and Erza managed to fend him off for a bit, but they couldn't hold out. Bits of Erza's armor shattered as Natsu's claws ripped at her. He flung her against a tree. Her head whiplashed back, knocking her unconscious. The dragon slammed his foot down on Gray. The Ice Mage shrieked in pain as bones snapped and popped beneath the dragon's weight. The lack of oxygen and pain finally got to him and he passed out as well. Natsu rounded on Lucy and Happy, the only two left.

Lucy trembled as she stared up at Natsu.

"That's…Natsu?" Happy muttered.

With a swipe of his claws, he batted them both aside. Lucy shrieked in pain as she was thrown against a tree. She curled up into herself, tears streaming down her face thanks to the pain and heartache. The dragon hesitated.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the sound of Lucy's scream made something click. It registered in his broken mind that his mate was in pain. Through his red, enraged vision, he saw his beloved curled up at his feet. She was crying and bleeding. In the haze of muddled thoughts, he reached out to touch her. But one of his sharp talons dug into her arm. She screamed in pain. Natsu recoiled. He was hurting her. Lucy—his love, his mate. What had he done? What had he become? He took a few steps back in horror. He had to leave—get away before he did something he would regret. He walked off into the woods, his enormous body swaying this way and that. He plowed though the canopy, trees snapping and splintering beneath his weight. The ground shook with each step.

Lucy watched him go, her vision blurry with tears. She didn't want him to leave. She knew that he was still in there somewhere. The Natsu she knew and loved was still inside that creature somewhere. And it broke her heart to see him go.

"Natsu…don't go! Natsu…Natsu…" she wailed. But he didn't stop. And soon he was gone. Everything was still and silent. She sobbed, wondering if she would ever see him again. The very thought of never being able to see him, to hold him, broke her heart. She cried in the midst of the wreckage, wishing she had chased after him and knowing that if she had, there was nothing she could do to help him.

**__*Ryokans are traditional Japanese-style hotels (usually connected to an onsen/hot spring). People sleep on futons rather than beds in a ryokan**

**_Chapter 28 will be up on Monday!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Glad everyone enjoyed the transformation chapter! It's been a long time coming, so I worked very hard on it. And I hope you will continue to enjoy the coming chapters. Please don't forget to review! All comments and criticism are much appreciated :)_  
**

**Chapter 28**

Before long, Natsu had realized he had wings and clumsily learned to use them. His mind was in a haze as he flew over forests and towns, frightening many townspeople. He hardly noticed them as he soared overhead. But what bloodlust had surfaced in his transformation had quickly died away when he realized he had injured Lucy. Faintly he still desired the taste of blood, but he feared what might happen should he give in to those carnal desires. He flew far to the north, to a dense wood he had never been to before. He had left the last of Fiore's towns far behind. The northern region of the kingdom was largely unpopulated, which made it easier for him. The sky turned a hazy gray, specks of orange melting into the mix.

Natsu found a dense area of the forest, close to an outcropping at the base of the mountains. He had never flown before, so using wings was a completely new experience. He clumsily flapped his wings, trying to figure out how to land. Finally he folded up his wings and he dropped like a rock into the thick canopy. Dozens of tress snapped and splintered beneath his weight. With a forlorn sigh, he just lay there. He had badly injured Erza and Gray and hurt Lucy as well. Just the memory of what he did was unbearable…it was painful. Smoke leaked from his mouth, curling up around his scaly muzzle. With a rumbling whimper, he glanced up at the mountains that towered above him. He spotted a craggy outcropping just above the tree line. Maybe there was a cave big enough for him to live in?

Slowly standing up, he trudged toward the mountain. His big, bulky body felt very awkward. Unlike in his human form, his tail crashed into trees involuntarily and his neck was so long, he forgot that he was actually farther from his destination than he thought. The transformation hadn't quite been what he imagined. He expected his humanity to have dissolved completely and remain nothing but a dumb animal. He clawed at the mountain's base but made no progress. His talons left deep ruts in the rock face and he merely slipped down the side. Spreading his wings, he flapped them vigorously. It felt strange as his feet lifted off the ground and he drifted up. He tilted awkwardly as he drew level to the outcropping. He flapped clumsily and slower. Eventually he landed with a thud in front of a large cave. He snaked his head in cautiously and breathed out a puff of fire. The flames lit up the inside. It was empty.

He lumbered inside with his bulky dragon body. Breathing a plume of fire onto the floor of the cave to heat it, he laid down with a sigh. What was he going to do now? There was no doubt in his mind that he could ever see Lucy again. His heart throbbed painfully and his chest tightened. Smoke escaped his nostrils as he sniffled. Big dragon tears leaked from his large eyes and splashed onto the hot floor, sizzling on contact. Without his mate, living wasn't even worth it. He would have to live by himself, off in the woods far away from everyone he cared about. No Lucy, no Happy, Erza, Gramps or Gray. No Lisanna, Mira, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Gajeel, Macao…no one. Not ever!

Things looked grim. But the best thing was to get used to his new, solitary life.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!"

Lucy blinked groggily. Her vision swam in and out of focus. The gray sky was melting into a soft orange. Levy hovered over her, a worried look on her face. She could hear Jet and Droy shuffling around nearby, helping Gray and Erza. Lucy tried to sit up, wincing as pain seared through her right arm and her ribs.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?! What happened?" Levy asked worriedly.

Glancing around her, she noticed that Gray and Erza were still unconscious. Dozens of trees were splintered and cracked where Natsu had walked and many more crushed completely. Lucy lightly touched the deep cuts in her arm. She winced. Dried blood stained her arm.

"It happened so fast…I'm not even sure it actually happened," she murmured.

"Aye…."

Hearing his voice suddenly reminded Lucy that Happy had been there as well. "Happy! Are you okay?!"

"Aye. But I don't think Natsu is…."

Just hearing his name made her want to break down in tears. It felt as if a thick lump leaped into her throat and she found it increasingly hard to breathe. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?"

Lucy buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Levy-chan, I don't know what to do!" she wailed. "Natsu, he…he's in so much pain and he's all alone! What should I do?!"

Levy glanced around. "Natsu…? Where _is_ Natsu?"

"…Gone…" she breathed.

"Aye…. I didn't see it happen, but his new magic changed him and he transformed into a…." Happy's voice trailed off.

"Into a what?" Neither Happy nor Lucy spoke. She looked between them frustrated. "Lu-chan, how do you expect me to help if you don't tell me what happened? What happened to Natsu? What did he turn into?"

"…A dragon." She looked up at her best friend with red, watery eyes.

"A d-dragon?" She stared at Lucy, wide-eyed. Then she shook her head. "There's no way! How could a human turn into a dragon?! It's not logical!"

Lucy shrugged. She felt empty…dead inside. "I thought I was imagining it too, but it really happened. And then he…left."

Levy didn't know what to say to help soothe her friend's troubled mind. "Maybe we should cancel this training trip and go back to the guild. Master might know how to help."

She nodded mechanically. Levy helped her stand. Even Happy seemed lost, unsure of what to do next. And with Erza and Gray out of commission, lifting everyone's spirits was going to be difficult. If what Lucy had said was true, it made sense why there was such a large degree of destruction. Natsu had always been one to destroy property, but never to the extent of hurting his friends—and defeating Erza and Gray in such a one-sided match, no less.

Levy sighed. "First things first. We need to clean up those wounds. Think you can lend me a hand, Happy?"

"Aye, sir."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu pounced, jaws wide as he roared. He bit down on the deer savagely, teeth sinking into the plump body. The sweet taste of coppery blood filled his mouth. A satisfied growl rumbled in his throat. With three large bites, he gobbled up the deer. He licked his scaly lips clean of the blood. Nothing had ever tasted so good before. He sat down with a sigh. As he cleaned off his claws, he wondered how everyone was doing. It had only been a few days since he left. He wished at the very least he could have Happy there to keep him company. At least things wouldn't be so lonely. Then his thoughts drifted to Lucy. He could just imagine her bright smile and cheerful laugh. He would never be able to bask in that beautiful smile again.

_What's the point?_ He thought, laying his head between his front feet. _Without my mate, it's not even worth it…. I wish Igneel was here. He'd know what I should do._

He shifted his weight and winced. His left arm hurt so bad! The metal wristband was pinching his skin, the edges cutting painfully into his flesh. The blue gem was glowing brightly. A lot of good the stupid limiter was doing him! It hadn't stopped him from turning into a dragon at all! Natsu scratched at it. His claws ripped open his skin around the wristband, but the thing wouldn't budge. Fresh blood oozed out between the torn scales, trickling down his thick arm. His wrist throbbed. If only the pain would stop. He bit at it. If only he could loosen it, even just a little bit.

_So the son of Igneel has succumbed to the desires of the beast, has he?_ a familiar female voice said.

Natsu looked around, abandoning the futile prying at the armband. Whoever had spoken, he couldn't see them. He growled.

_No need to be alarmed, dear child._

A glowing ball of light descended through the trees. Natsu stared at it skeptically, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't a fairy…or a person. What was it then? He knew he had heard the voice before.

_Come now, Natsu. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already? I'm hurt!_ She pouted. _As a fellow dragon, I was sure you'd be able to sense me_.

Natsu tried to speak, but all that came from his mouth was snarls and growls.

_Speak with your mind, child. Surely you are familiar with the idea of telepathy?_

Natsu took a deep breath. _Yeah, I am. Are you…Grandine?_

_So you _do_ remember! It's been a long time! And I must say, I never imagined this would happen to Igneel's son when last we met._

_You mean in the past when I—_

_Yes, yes_, she interrupted. _Back when you fought Dark Lord Tynan and your dear father taught you the ways of the Dragon Masters._

He scowled. _I never would have learned it if I knew it would turn me into this…._

_Oh, dear child, we didn't know such a thing was possible when he taught it to you. The Dragon King was born after that time, you see_.

Natsu sighed. _ I wanted to be a dragon when I was a kid…but not like this! Not if it means I'm separated from everyone I care about…the woman I love…._

_Don't despair! I came here to deliver to you a message._

He stared up at the glowing ball in silence, feeling forlorn and depressed.

_Igneel wishes to see you—after much persuasion, I might add...stubborn dragon. Come to the lands far to the north, where fire never slumbers. There you will find him_.

_Igneel? Really?!_

_Yes. Now hurry, there is no time to lose._ The glowing ball began to float high above the trees. _Pray we meet again, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel_.

Igneel wanted to see him! It was one bright ray of hope in a sea of darkness. What could Igneel want to tell him? Maybe he knew how to change him back. That thought in itself lifted his spirits tremendously. He spread his leathery wings and took off into the sky. He didn't want to waste any time. The sooner he knew how to reverse it, the sooner he could get back to Lucy—his love, his mate.

**_Chapter 29 will be up on Monday!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry it's a little short, guys. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it :) Don't forget to comment!**_

**Chapter 29**

"Let me get this straight." Makarov sat at his desk, massaging his temples. Porlyusica stood behind him. Lucy and Happy stood before him, Gray and Erza sitting off to the side, still bandaged up. "Are you telling me Natsu's rampaging magic turned him into a dragon?"

Lucy stood there staring down at her feet. She clutched Natsu's scarf tightly in her hands. There was nothing she wanted more than to chase after Natsu and try to help him turn human again somehow. But she was stuck in the Master's office, explaining what had happened and hoping he might be able help. She nodded mechanically to his question.

Master Makarov leaned back in his chair. "Did anyone else witness this transformation?"

Gray and Happy shook their heads.

"No, Master," Erza replied. "When we got there we only saw Lucy and an enormous dragon."

The old man fixed his eyes on the blonde mage. "And you're _sure_ you saw Natsu transform. Natsu. The human mage."

"Yes."

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Hmm." He drummed his fingers on the desktop. "There are many things in magic that have never been heard of or seen before, perhaps it's possible…. But I just can't seem to imagine—Natsu! That hot-headed boy? Into a dragon?!"

"It's all true, I swear!" Lucy protested. "It shocked me, but it really happened! And that wristband he was wearing, he still had it on when he changed, and his Fairy Tail insignia is still there too."

There was a soft knock on the door. Makarov looked up. "Come in."

The door opened with a creak. Levy slipped inside and closed it behind her, a large book in her arms. "Master, you might want to have a look at this."

"What is it?" he said quickly.

Levy approached the desk and laid the book down. "It's an old copy of Galvin Heartfilia's magic history text. It's about the dragons and Dragon Slayer magic."

Lucy stepped forward. "You mean the book I told you about?"

"Uh-huh. I wish I could have read the original! But this is an exact copy, so it'll do until then." Levy returned her attention to the text. She thumbed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. A long section devoted solely to Dragon Slayer magic and the lore of Dragon Masters. She flipped to a large stylized drawing, the sketched lines were faded thanks to the quality of the copy. The once vibrant colors were now dull. It depicted an enormous black dragon with blue lines curving all along its body and a wizard. The dragon hovered above many buildings as it breathed fire at the wizard, but the mage stood untouched as he cast magic around him. Behind them the sky was nothing but swirling darkness.

Lucy scowled. "I hate that picture…." It was that drawing that haunted her mind. It was Acnologia—the horrible, fearsome black dragon. And that was exactly what Natsu had become.

"It talks about a transformation that happened to another Dragon Slayer over 400 years ago. It's said that an evil man who had learned Dragon Slayer magic and entered the Great Dragon War, murdered hundreds of dragons and bathed in their blood. He bathed in the blood of the dragons he had slain until his skin itself became scales, his teeth became fangs, and his form itself had become that of a dragon."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting something," Gray said. "Natsu's never killed a dragon before. Let alone enough to make such a weird transformation happen."

Erza nodded. "And I doubt if he did that he would bathe in their blood. His love for dragons is too deep for that."

"Aye."

"Wait, wait." Levy kept reading. "Galvin noted that one of the great dragons admitted that it's a form that exists as one goes further down the path of Dragon Slayer magic."

"Probably past Dragon Master magic," Lucy muttered.

Levy nodded. "They call the dragon 'The Dragon King.' It also says that the man is both human and the king of dragons."

"So what's that mean for Natsu?" Gray asked. "Is he still human?"

"Judging by the text, it sounds like there is still a human side that remains. But it's unclear whether a person can change back from a dragon once he's transformed."

Finally Porlyusica spoke. "It's his own fault for plunging thoughtlessly into learning such dangerous magic. I doubt the boy will even be able to change back from such a horrible transformation."

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. She felt Happy's soft paw gently pat her leg. She glanced down at the cat. He smiled up at her reassuringly. Even if Porlyusica didn't think so, maybe there was still a chance….

"Are you sure there's no way to reverse it?" she asked.

She gave her a blank, un-sympathizing stare. "Not to my knowledge."

"But—"

"If I said there wasn't a cure that I've come across, then there isn't a cure! How many times do I have to say it?" Porlyusica shouted. She turned to Makarov. "If that's all you wanted me for, I'll be going. Don't bother calling me for such a silly little meeting." She strode to the door and excused herself from the office.

Lucy felt sure she was going to cry. "Master, if there isn't a cure, then what…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

The old man lifted a hand to silence her. "Porlyusica may have been harsh in what she said, but knowing her, she'll start looking for a way to change Natsu back. Once something that has peaked her interest medically appears, it's hard for her to ignore it."

"Really?" Happy said excitedly.

"I don't think I can wait that long! If you won't do anything then I'll look for Natsu myself!" She turned to leave.

"Lucy!" Master shouted.

She froze. His tone was cold and harsh. She knew that if she made the wrong move, she would be in for the worst punishment she could imagine.

He sighed and spoke again, softer this time. "Lucy, I know you're concerned for Natsu. Do you think I don't feel the same? Something like this happening to my poor child…as Master, it's unbearable for me to sit by and do nothing. But sometimes it is better to wait."

"But, Master…."

"Master is right," Erza said, staring at her pointedly. "What help could we possibly be to Natsu if we don't even know how to help him yet?"

"I promise, I will not abandon him. We will help Natsu any way we can," Master Makarov said solemnly.

There was a light knock on the door. They all turned to look. "Come in," Master said gruffly.

Mira peeked her head into the room. "Master, sorry to bother you. But Master Bob is here to see you. He wishes to speak with you about the Grand Magic Games."

Makarov groaned, wiping his hand tiredly down his wrinkled old face. All of this stress was making him feel so much older. Too old for him to care to admit. "Now?" He sighed. "Very well. I'll be right down."

"Alright," Mira said with a smile. She closed the door and hurried off downstairs.

"I suggest you all focus on healing and then the games to come. Until the time that we can actually help Natsu, I'm ordering you all to remain here and train. I don't want any of my children charging into something they don't have a handle on." He fixed his eyes on Lucy and Happy. "That means everyone. Understood?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Aye."

"Good. You all may go."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Lucy sat on her bed, staring at the floor. The sun was setting. The last rays of the sun cast long shadows, bathing the room in warm orange and yellow hues. Crux sat floating before her, his large cross-shaped head bobbing up and down. He looked like he was sleeping. Happy sat beside her on the bed. He looked up at her skeptically.

"Are you sure he's not sleeping?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "He's searching right now."

Crux's eyes snapped open. "AH-HAAAAA!"

Happy jumped.

"Well?" Lucy urged. "Did you find him?"

"It seems, Lucy-sama, that someone is interfering with my searching magic. But I located Natsu-san in the far north region of Fiore before I lost his location. A powerful magic is preventing me from seeing any further."

"The north?" Happy said. "We've never been up that way before."

"Are you sure he was there?" Lucy asked.

Crux nodded. "Absolutely."

"Thanks, Crux-jiji."

"Do call me again, should you ever require my assistance, Lucy-sama." With that, he disappeared.

Lucy snatched her bag from beside the bed. Even though, only a few days ago, Master Makarov had ordered her not to go after Natsu, she was determined. She grabbed her keys from the table and hurried out the door, Happy close behind her.

"Master told us not to chase after Natsu," Happy said.

"I know…but I can't stand it anymore!"

She stepped out onto the street. The clack of her boots against the cobblestone street echoed. She didn't know how she was going to help him, but she had to try. And Crux-jiji had said Natsu was in the northern region of Fiore. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy stiffened at the sound of Levy's voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see her friend racing toward her. She was clutching an envelope in her hand.

"Lu-chan, wait! Where are you going?" She slowed down as she neared her.

"Levy-chan."

"What are you doing here, Levy-chan?" Happy asked.

"Master sent me to check on Lu-chan. And also, I came to give you this." Levy held out the small envelope to Lucy. "This arrived at the guild. It was addressed to you."

"To me?" She took it hesitantly and turned it over. It was simply addressed to 'Lucy', her name written in elegantly curved script. She didn't recognize the handwriting, so who could it be from? Lucy ripped it open. She unfolded the letter and read. It was much shorter than she expected.

_Miss Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Please do not fret about the events that have recently unfolded. Have faith in the young Dragon Slayer and wait patiently. Things will unfold in time. I pray you remain well, for your mate's sake._

_-Grandine, Dragon of the Sky_

_P.S. The confounded dragon made me write you this letter. From Porlyusica._

Lucy's face turned bright red when she read the word "mate." It made it sound as though she and Natsu were animals, or that they had already gotten married. Levy leaned over her shoulder. Happy flew beside her, peering at the letter as well.

"What does it say?" Levy asked.

Happy snickered. "She said you're _mates_."

"It's from Grandine, the Sky Dragon."

"Wendy's dragon?!" Levy's eyes widened in shock.

Lucy nodded. "She says that I should be patient and that I should trust Natsu." She read it over again. "I don't really know why…. She didn't mention anything about fixing the transformation, but maybe…."

Levy and Happy exchanged worried looks. "Well dragons are much wiser than humans," Levy said. "Maybe we should trust her."

Lucy turned toward her, eyes brimming with tears. "But what will happen to Natsu? W-what should I do?"

As she broke down into violent sobs, Levy pulled her into a tight hug. She felt so lost. And she prayed that Natsu would make it out of this ordeal.

**_Chapter 30 will be up on Monday!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**For all of you who are wondering, this takes place after the Daimatou Enbu arc. But since we don't know the ending of the recent arc yet, I don't reference it directly (I leave it a little open ended as to what happens in the end of the Daimatou Enbu arc). I hope you enjoy the Grand Magic Games! Remember to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 30**

Crocus was just as lively as ever. The buildings towered above the cobblestone streets. Flowers and colorful ribbons lined the streets and storefronts. There were food stalls offering everything from candy apples to takoyaki, shaved ice, and fresh sweet rolls. Laughter permeated the air. The streets were crowded and bustling with people. Children weaved between the crowds, shouting and laughing. Lucy adjusted the weight of her backpack with one hand, a pink wheeled suitcase in her other hand. As they entered the capital, she had received a necklace of pink flowers. Just like last time, the entire city was lively and full of wonder. But this time it felt a little empty.

"Lucy-san!"

She turned to see Wendy hurrying toward her, Charle by her side.

"Wendy! I haven't seen you in a while. How was the job?"

Charle placed her paws on her hips. "I wasn't even sure we'd be able to finish it. Honestly, it seemed too big for us to handle."

"I'm sorry, Charle." Wendy laughed, embarrassed. "It took me longer than expected, but I'm so glad we finished in time for the Grand Magic Games!"

Lucy nodded. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Where's everyone else?" Wendy asked.

"Probably all off getting lost somewhere. Crocus is big, after all," Charle said.

"Most of the guild have gone to the hotel to check in, I think Erza went to visit Millianna at Mermaid Heel's inn, and Juvia dragged Gray off somewhere."

"I don't see the male cat," Charle commented.

"That's right!" Wendy nodded. "Where are Natsu-san and Happy-san?"

Lucy's face darkened.

Wendy was taken aback by her sudden change in mood. "Lucy-san? What's wrong?"

"Happy is with Master and Natsu…." She bit her lip to keep her from crying. "Natsu's…gone."

Wendy blinked. "Gone? Where could Natsu-san have gone?"

"I doubt he'd want to miss the Grand Magic Games, where could he have run off to?" Charle said.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know where he is…. Crux-jiji told me he was somewhere to the north, but I don't know where he's gone."

"But why?"

Lucy gestured toward the hotel their guild was being housed. "I'll tell you while we walk." As the three of them walked together, she told Wendy and Charle everything that happened. She told them how Natsu had started to act strangely after he learned his new magic. How lately he was changing and losing control of his Dragon Master magic. And when they went to train at the beach, she told them how he had transformed into a dragon and left. As she retold the way he had transformed and fled, fresh tears sprang into her eyes.

"Oh my…Lucy-san, I'm so sorry," Wendy said softly. "We were gone so long, I had no idea."

Wiping furiously at her eyes, Lucy shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Are you sure you'll be okay during the tournament?" she asked.

"In your current state, you might want to sit it out this year," Charle said.

Lucy shrugged. "It's up to the master. He hasn't announced the teams yet." She opened the door to the hotel. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for the festivities. She wasn't in the mood for all the excitement. Shouting and laughter greeted their ears as she stepped into the hotel. It was just as lively as the guild hall.

"Oh! Wendy, Charle! Welcome back!" Master said with a big grin.

"Yes, we're back!" Wendy said with a polite bow.

Charle folded her arms. "Hmph! It's just as wild in here as it is in the guild."

"Welcome back, Wendy," Mira said with a smile. "We're all glad you could make it in time."

Wendy nodded. "Yes, me too."

"Master was just about to announce the team," Mira said.

"Is there only one this year?" Wendy asked.

"If we want to win, I think the Master will make two," Charle said.

Mira nodded. "You're right! He's picked two again this year."

"Everyone, gather up!" Master Makarov shouted. "I'm going to announce this year's teams!"

A murmur of excitement rose among the crowd. "We're aiming for the top this year! So we can only afford to send out our best."

They all shouted in unison, their enthusiasm overwhelming.

"For Team A, we have Erza, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, and Lucy!" Roaring applause and shouting accompanied each name. "Team B will be, Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy, Freid, and Bixlow!" Lucy didn't look too enthusiastic about being entered in the Grand Magic Games. She didn't feel like competing. She didn't have the motivation for it.

"Eh? I'm competing again this year?" Wendy asked.

Charle sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. And Lucy's participating too."

"That's right." Wendy looked up at the blonde mage. "Lucy-san, will you be alright?"

Lucy forced a smile. "I hope so."

"Remember," Makarov shouted. "We're aiming for the top, so no holding back!"

His words were greeted with thundering cheers and applause.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Only the rushing sound of wind rang in his ears as he soared through the sky. Grandine hadn't given him much of a clue where to go except to "the lands far to the north, where fire never slumbers." There was nowhere in Fiore where "fire never slumbers." So it had to be in one of the kingdoms farther to the north.

As he flew northward, his mind kept drifting to Fairy Tail. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone was doing now, and how Lucy and Happy were. He was sorely disappointed that he couldn't participate in the Grand Magic Games…not as a dragon anyway. Unfamiliar scenery passed beneath him—dense forest and the highest mountains he had ever seen. His enormous shadow passed over little villages and large towns. He didn't know how many country borders he's flown over or how far he'd gone. The further he went, the colder the climate became. He veered northeast, away from the ocean.

There was nothing to the direct north of Fiore, so Grandine must have meant to the northeast. There were any number of countries out past Fiore, like Seven, Bosco, and Iceberg. And even further still was the large kingdom of Pergrande. He had been flying nonstop and his shoulders and wings were starting to ache. A delicious aroma wafted toward him—campfire and smoked deer. His stomach rumbled and his mouth began to salivate. Tilting his wings, he curved around and floated below the clouds. He scanned the forest for the source of the sweet smell. Natsu took a deep breath. His sense of smell had been heightened tenfold since he transformed. He glimpsed a small plume of smoke rising above the thick canopy of trees. He swooped down and landed among the trees, scaring hundreds of birds into flight.

There was a scream of terror as he lumbered closer. With a swipe of his large claws, he leveled a whole cluster of trees. Huddled together around a bonfire was a group of hunters.

"It's a dragon!" They leaped to their feet, snatching swords and bows.

Natsu licked his scaly lips. The campfire and smoked deer smelled delicious! He couldn't hold himself back. Jaws wide, he leaned down to take it. But the men slashed at him with their swords. The archers fired arrow after arrow. He recoiled, licking he tiny cuts in his skin. The arrows bounced off, useless against his dragon armor. Furious and frustrated, he took a deep breath and roared. The hunters covered their ears, the sound of Natsu's roar loud enough to shake the ground. When they took a step back, he darted into their midst. In one gulp, he swallowed the smoked deer and inhaled the campfire. Before they could regain their footing, Natsu spread his wings and leaped into the skies. The men's curses faded in the wind as he soared above the clouds.

It was hard trying to adjust to the way people treated him. Now that he was a dragon, others treated him with hostility and fear. It made his chest tighten. He hoped he'd be able to find Igneel soon. There was nothing he wanted more than to turn back to normal as soon as possible.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"Welcome, everyone, to the opening ceremony of the Grand Magic Games!"

The coliseum erupted in thunderous applause and deafening cheers. Spectators screamed guild names and the names of favorite contenders. Just like last year, Sabertooth was a fan favorite, but now among them was Fairy Tail's name. After their amazing comeback last year, Fairy Tail had regained many of their old admirers and fans, as well as some new ones.

"Once again, we are honored to have former Council member Yajima-san as a commentator," the announcer's voice rang over the roaring crowd. "We're very excited to have you here again this year."

"The pleasure is mine," Yajima's old voice crackled over the speakers.

Just hearing the announcers getting the crowds riled up was increasing Lucy's nervousness. She sat waiting in the waiting room designated for Fairy Tail. Her other guildmates were raring to go. But she was the only one who was dreading the games.

"For day one, we're privileged to have as our guest Doranbolt from the Magic Council."

."Everyone do your best," he said, monotone.

"Now allow me to introduce this year's participants!" Cheers erupted at the mention of the participating teams. "This year we have many amazing teams competing for the title of Number One guild in Fiore! In eighth place, but certainly not least we have the great Twilight Ogre!"

The five competitors from Twilight Ogre ran into the arena. There were some cheers, but not nearly as loud as it was for the other guilds. The rest of Fairy Tail cast them disapproving glares. Even Romeo stuck out his tongue in protest. They hadn't forgotten the way Twilight Ogre had treated them during the blank seven years.

"In seventh we have the hounds of hell's army, Quatro Cerberus!"

The men from Quatro Cerberus came charging into the arena, shouting and hooting. Cheers followed their dramatic entrance. One of the Quatro Cerberus men shouted, "Yeah, we're gonna win it this year!" Many of his other guildmates shouted "Wild! Wild!"

"Snagging sixth place are the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel!"

The five women representing Mermaid Heel filed into the arena, waving at the crowd. Kagura led the march, striding confidently to the center of the coliseum. An uproar of female cheers surged through the crowd. Shouts of excitement for Kagura and Millianna overpowered any other names.

"Once again, This guild has taken the offensive. They're not pulling any punches! Can they maintain their reputation, or will the seven years of failure come back to haunt them? Welcome back Fairy Tail A!"

Cheers erupted as Erza, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, and Lucy marched into the open. Screams of enthusiasm accompanied Erza's name. Even Gray and Elfman had cheering admirers. The booing that had once followed at last year's games were now gone. A couple wolf-whistles accompanied the cheers as Juvia and Lucy entered.

"They're getting pretty rowdy, aren't they?" Lucy said

"Juvia is just happy that she is on the same team as Gray-sama!" she cooed, staring dreamily at the Ice Mage.

Erza smirked. "This year, we will most certainly take the number one slot."

"Coming in fourth are the wings that shine brightly in the dark, Blue Pegasus!"

A chorus of women voices screamed and shouted with exceeding amounts of enthusiasm. As was expected, the heart-throb trio had entered with Ichiya and Jenny. The girls screamed their names and men shouted confessions of love to Jenny. They all posed majestically as they took center stage.

"Eve-kun, Hibiki-sama, Ren-kun!" the women cooed. There were also a few lone cries of "Ichiya sucks!"

"Next is the goddess of love and war, the destroyer—Lamia Scale!"

The same group as the previous year marched into the arena, Leon at the head of the group. Adoring cheers accompanied them as well as whispers of admiration for Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"In second place, the second half of the rambunctious, energetic guild! They reclaimed past glory last year, but will they be able to maintain it? Fairy Tail B!"

Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy, Freid, and Bixlow filed into the coliseum. Mira waved happily to the crowd as they cheered. Wendy waved as well, but she was feeling very nervous. Unfortunately Laxus had refused to participate this year and was absent. In his place, Master Makarov had chosen Freid and Bixlow.

"Everyone seems very excited," Wendy said.

"It's good that everyone is so energetic." Mira smiled. "I hope things go well this year."

"And the guild barely snagging first place in the preliminaries, the one reigning as top guild of Fiore for seven years—the roaring tigers! Sabertooth!"

A roar of cheers filled the stadium. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were easily on par for strong fan-bases. The contenders marched confidently into the arena. Sting led the party with Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Minerva. Just like Fairy Tail, Sabertooth wasn't holding back. That had sent out their strongest members.

Gajeel folded his arms. "Hmph. The team's back again, huh? Let's see if the two dragons can beat us this year."

Sting and Rogue glanced around at the faces gathered. They strode toward the two Fairy Tail teams, eyes bright with determination. Sting folded his arms smugly.

"Are you ready to lose to us this year?" Sting smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Gajeel glared at him.

"You guys entered two teams again, this year?" Sting chuckled. "Should've figured. Afraid you'll lose without the extra strength?"

Gajeel sneered. "Morons. Sounds to me like the tigers are scared."

"We'll crush you!" Gray cracked his knuckles. "You won't even come close to our score."

"All I care about is a rematch with Gajeel-san and Natsu-san," Rogue said.

"Hm?" Sting looked around. "Now that you mention him, where is Natsu-san? He'd never pass up on this opportunity."

The Fairy Tail members glanced at each other. "He isn't competing this year," Wendy said.

"Don't tell me he chickened out?" Sting laughed.

"He ran with his tail between his legs," Rufus said nonchalantly. "Afraid to face use before the fight even began."

Minerva laughed cruelly. "Afraid of what we'd do to him when he faced us again."

"Natsu isn't a coward!" Gray shouted.

"It's not true!" Lucy cried. "Natsu's—"

Erza held out her hand to keep Lucy and Gray from charging at them. "That's enough! Don't bother. We'll settle it during the games."

"Real men settle their differences on the battlefield!" Elfman shouted. "If you have something to say, say it through your fists!"

Minerva snickered. "That's right, Titania. Keep a tight rein on those wild pups of yours. If you're not careful, we might just crush them while you're not looking."

Erza glared at her. "Save it for the tournament. We'll see who's greater."

"It looks like things are heating up already!" the announcer's voice boomed over the cheers and applause. "Now that the contenders are present, we'll get the first day's events underway. Let the games begin!"

**_Chapter 31 will be up on Monday!_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Let's get the Grand Magic Games going, shall we? It took me a while to think up challenges for the games, so I hope their entertaining at least. And we'll see more of Natsu next chapter, promise ;) Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 31**

The first day of the Grand Magic Games started and ended without a hitch. By the end of the day, tensions and rivalry between the competing guilds were high. Both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth hit it off with great scores. Fairy Tail B and Sabertooth were tied for first place, while Fairy Tail A had grabbed fourth place. Without Natsu, Fairy Tail A's vigor was slightly lacking. The rest of the scores included Lamia Scale in second, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail A in fourth, Blue Pegasus, Cuatro Cerberus, and Twilight Ogre. Much to Fairy Tail's delight, Twilight Ogre was sorely losing.

By the opening of the second day, the Grand Magic Games were in full swing. The whole of Crocus was buzzing with excitement and rivalry. Both Fairy Tail teams marched into the arena as the announcer welcomed everyone back to the games. All of the participating guilds were waiting for the announcement of the second day's challenge. Like last year, each day consisted of a challenge and one-on-one battles.

Lucy stood wringing her hands as she stared up at the monitors floating above the stadium grounds. Gray stood beside her, shirtless, arms folded.

"What do you think the challenge will be today?" Gray said.

Wendy walked up beside them. "I hope it's nothing too dangerous. I'd hate to see anyone end up in the infirmary again this year."

"Who should we send out for the challenge?" Lucy asked.

"If only we could send two," Juvia said. "Then Juvia and Gray-sama could participate together!"

"I'll go." Erza stepped forward.

"If you wouldn't mind, it would be my honor to join as well," Freid said.

"I don't mind," Wendy said. "But what about everyone else?"

Gajeel merely shrugged.

Bixlow grinned, his eyes hidden beneath his mask. "Go for it! Beat the shit out of those weaklings!"

"Then it's decided," Erza said.

"If Erza's joining the game," Minerva's cold voice came from behind them. "Then I think I'd like to join as well."

Erza glared at her.

Sting stepped forward. "No, Miss Minerva, please let me—"

"Shut up!" she snapped. Minerva quickly regained her composure and giggled. A wicked smile spread across her face. "Let me enjoy this moment. When I crush the mighty Titania."

Sting nodded obediently, quietly rejoining the rest of his group.

"Teams, send forward your representative for the event!" the announcer's voice echoed in the stadium.

Erza and Freid stepped forward. They were joined by Minerva, Mermaid Heel's Risley, Bacchus from Cuatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus' Hibiki, Yuka from Lamia Scale, and some underling from Twilight Ogre. As they all stood in the center of the arena, the rest of the team members filed out to watch from the stands.

"And now, to announce the game!" The monitors above the arena flashed and the word _Tag_ appeared. "Today's event is called _Tag_. The aim of the game is for each competitor to participate in a match of hide-and-seek. Like last year's _Hidden_, you will be required to find your opponents and defeat them within the thirty minute time limit. You may participate until your magic runs out or are rendered unable to continue."

"Hide-and-seek?" Erza muttered. "A child's game."

"So it's a seek and destroy game is it?" Freid said. He glanced at the armor mage beside him. "Even though we are in the same guild, I will not go easy on you."

Erza grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned over and whispered, "But may I suggest, for strategy's sake, an alliance? After that, you may come at me to your heart's content."

Freid smirked. "A devious mind."

Buildings shot out of the arena ground, stretching high above them. An enormous city sprung into being in a matter of seconds.

"The city has been magically enhanced to double in size while you are inside," the announcer said. As he spoke, people magically appeared in the city, walking about aimlessly. "You may choose to hide and wait, or seek out your opponents. For every opponent you defeat, your team will receive one point. And for each defeat you receive, you will lose one point. Best of luck!"

Minerva smirked. "Perhaps Rufus would have been a better fit for this game." She shrugged. "Oh well. This is getting interesting."

"Begin!"

All of the players darted off in separate directions. As Erza wandered the streets, she kept a vigilant eye. She and Freid didn't get the chance to discuss any tactics, but knowing him, he was hard at work setting up enchantments. Suddenly there was an explosion from the other side of the town. The shriek of a girl echoed in the quiet streets. It couldn't have been Minerva, which meant Mermaid Heel's Risley had already been caught. Erza glimpsed the back of a man stumbling away drunkenly. She smirked. She had found her first prey.

Light engulfed her and a scantily clad leopard suit replaced her regular armor. With a burst of inhuman speed, she dashed toward him, sword raised. She let out a battle cry as she swung. The man tilted sideways as he ducked. He swayed.

"Titania," he said. "Didn't think you'd be the one I found first."

"Guess you must be lucky then."

Bacchus crouched low, ready to strike. He brought up his fists, fingers curved in his trade-mark drunken fighter's stance. Erza lunged at him, her speed more than doubled thanks to her Flight armor. Bacchus swiftly ducked beneath the blows and struck back with equal force. Neither one of them managed to gain much ground. Erza parried one of his strikes when suddenly someone screamed. Bacchus hesitated. Erza took the opportunity to pounce. She slashed with all her might, finally landing a blow. He was sent reeling back, a fresh cut in his arm.

Above them, the screen flashed. The number one appeared beside Erza's name. She had earned her team one point. Minerva already had two points and Freid and Yuka had one. Hibiki was at an even zero, while Bacchus, Risley, and the person from Twilight Ogre all had negative one. Before Bacchus could recover, she darted off into the crowd of hologram people. As she wandered around, she could feel a cold gaze on her back. Someone was watching her. She continued walking as if she hadn't noticed. Suddenly the air pressure around her changed.

Erza leaped back, just as a sphere of negation magic engulfed the area she had been seconds ago. Yuka muttered a curse, his thick eyebrows drawing together in frustration. Light surrounded Erza and her Robe of Yuen replaced the Flight armor. Spear in hand, she lunged. He managed to leap back, but Erza was relentless. She charged and struck him in the side with the butt of her spear. Two points. Yuka was down to zero.

Again she raced off to find her next opponent. She glanced up at the screen to see Risley of Mermaid Heel searching for her next opponent. On another monitor, Hibiki was clashing with the man from Twilight Ogre, and it looked like Hibiki was winning. As she wandered around, suddenly purple runes snaked out from the buildings. They surrounded her in a box shape in the middle of the street.

"Damn you, Freid," Erza muttered. "More runes appeared in midair, right in front of her. She read the words carefully. "Opponents are drawn to the sitting duck. The one trapped may not leave the enchantment until all opponents are defeated." She chuckled. "So that's your aim, is it? I get to do all the dirty work."

She glanced up. Freid was standing on the roof of the building above her, sword in hand. He smirked, a light breeze stirring his green hair for a moment.

"Sneaky strategy, Freid," she called.

Freid shrugged. "I thought these kinds of fights were more to your liking." He gave her a brief bow. "Enjoy yourself, Erza." And with that he disappeared.

Arms folded, Erza waited. She was trapped in Freid's enchantment with no way out. Slowly, one by one, the other competitors closed in on her. Freid's score continued to go up as she waited. First came the goon from Twilight Ogre. He was hardly even worth the effort to defeat. Erza finished him off in a single blow. Next came Yuka. He put up more of a fight than Twilight Ogre. But with a swift stroke of her spear, she knocked him aside.

"You are a formidable opponent," Yuka said, wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth. A sphere of negating magic started to form around Erza. But she leaped back just in time.

"You're not bad yourself." She lunged, striking him on the head. The force of the blow knocked Yuka unconscious.

Erza was finally figuring out Freid's plan. His score kept rising, which could only mean one thing. He was herding the others toward her. While he enticed the other competitors toward her, he was also fighting them—and winning. His score was already at eight points. Erza's was at seven. Hibiki and Bacchus had managed to grab four points. Risley had three, Yuka had one, and Twilight Ogre was left with negative two.

As she waited, Risley also fell into Freid's trap. She was a fair challenge. As her previously chubby body shrank to become thin and lithe, her speed increased. Erza switched to her Flight armor. With increased speed as well, she and Risley were fairly matched. She struck with her double swords while the girl from Mermaid Heel fought barehanded. But in no time, Erza knocked her against the wall. Erza kneed her in the chin, making Risley's head whiplash back and hit the wall. Erza added her to the pile of unconscious opponents. Eight points.

Then Hibiki rounded the corner, his glowing keyboard and monitors hovering in front of his fingers. He stopped just short of the enchantment's boundaries. Erza watched his eyes dart about, calculating the situation. He chuckled.

"An enchantment?" Hibiki hesitantly reached out his hand. As his hand lightly brushed against the edge of the enchantment, he jerked it away. "My apologies, Erza-san, but I must decline. I don't think I'd be able to win this fight." He spun and posed majestically, with all the charisma and charm he could muster. He winked. "Best of luck!"

And with that, Hibiki ran off to gather more points. Arms folded, Erza stood there patiently. Yuka, Risley, and Twilight Ogre were down for the count, so their points remained at one, two, and negative two respectively. There were only ten minutes left in the game. She hadn't seen Bacchus since she had defeated him in the beginning. He had probably caught wind of the plan and was avoiding Freid's enchantment. The clack of heels on the cobblestone echoed in the silent alley. Finally Minerva rounded the corner, a devilish grin on her face.

"Brave of you, Titania. Waiting for the opponents to come to you?" Minerva said.

"I've been waiting for you." Erza glared at her.

"How cheeky." She walked forward, unafraid. "I never imagined my prey would wait for me to come to them. And it just so happens that you will be my last opponent."

"Your last?" The realization hit her. She glanced up at the monitor. Freid was bloody and bruised, but he was still standing. His points had been knocked down to seven. He and Minerva had already clashed. She ground her teeth together and fixed her steely gaze on Minerva. "You. You've overdone it."

She chuckled. "Don't look so surprised." Minerva vanished and reappeared in front of her. Erza barely had time to raise her blade to block Minerva's attack. "I'll show you what tigers do to fairies," she sneered.

Light engulfed Erza. She wore her plainest battle gear—red, flaming hakama and bandages binding her chest.

Minerva grinned. "Let's enjoy this, shall we?"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu's wings felt like heavy weights on his shoulders. It felt like he had flown across the entire world. The climate had changed gradually over the past two days, but this place was unlike any he'd ever been to before. Not long ago it had been sultry and humid. But the climate had drastically changed. He was flying over a barren wasteland of fire and lava. This area of Pergrande was volcanically active and little grew here. What little _did_ survive, soon withered away and died. The earth was cracked where rivers of lava cut through the landscape. The sheer amount of heat rising from the ground created a distorted haze, making it hard to see. The mountains were hot with red veins running down their sides. Smoke rose from the tips of several of the peaks.

This place looked the way Grandine had described—where fire never slumbers. Igneel _had_ to be here. But where? He circled the region, searching for signs of the fire dragon. The ground began to rumble. One of the nearby volcanoes erupted in a shower of ash, smoke, and fire. Mixed with the rumbling of the volcano was a mighty roar. Natsu paused. He altered his course, gliding closer to the ground. A deafening roar shook the ground. From the mouth of a cave, two great eyes gleamed. There was another roar and the mouth of the cave exploded in a plume of fire. It shook the very foundations of the mountain, rock and lava tumbling down on the beast within.

The large head of a red dragon emerged from the crumbling cave, lava trickling down along its scaly face. It spread its wings, creating a surge of hot air.

"Who dares to encroach on the Mighty Igneel's territory?" the dragon roared.

Natsu flapped his wings to avoid the fiery attack. Some of the flames hit him, though they did little but warm up his tired body. Igneel narrowed his eyes. "My fire doesn't burn you. Are you a fire dragon? I've never seen you here."

Natsu opened his mouth to respond, but only snarls and growls came from his lips.

Igneel laughed. "Are you some dumb beast? Can't you even speak?"

Frustrated, Natsu snapped his mouth shut and growled. _Igneel, it's me! Natsu_, he said with his mind.

The red dragon merely stared at him. But finally he took a step forward. "So you've come." He sighed. "I hoped I would never see you in such a state."

_**I should be able to get back to my twice-a-week schedule, so Chapter 32 should be up on Friday!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thanks for your patience, guys! Now I can finally get back to my twice-a-week schedule! (there's been a lull in my schoolwork, so I've had more time to write) Sorry the chapter's a little short, but fear not! There is more to come :) Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 32**

"I never would have taught you Dragon Master magic all those years ago, had I known at the time what it could do to you." Igneel sighed. "To think, that my own son would become like the black demon—the Dragon King."

Natsu whimpered. _I hate it!_

Igneel nodded. "And I remember a time when you wished you could become a dragon like me."

_Yeah…but not like this._

"But the fact that you have maintained your human sanity is proof of your strong spirit—of your human strength." He smiled sadly. "I'm glad I gave you Dragon Master Alastair's armband."

_This piece of junk hasn't done anything!_ Natsu scratched at the metal band clamped tightly around his left foreleg. He pulled at it with his teeth and clawed at it. But it remained stuck. It was pinching his leg painfully, the edges cutting into his tough dragon skin. Dried blood was caked around the edges, and as he scratched, fresh blood flowed from the sore wounds.

"It's done more than you realize." Igneel stood and approached his son. "It has fought back the animal instinct that tried to consume you. The very fact that you have maintained your sanity is proof of that."

Natsu snarled.

He chuckled. "And the reason you cannot speak properly is because the take-over was incomplete."

_Do you know how to change me back?_

"I've been trying to figure that out." Igneel gestured for Natsu to follow him into the cave. As the red dragon disappeared into the depths of the volcanic cave, Natsu followed. "The only other human to turn into a dragon was the Dragon King—Acnologia."

_I was sucked into an anima a while back and dropped into another world with these people called "Dragonrace." They sorta turn into dragon-hybrids and turn fully into dragons if they fail something called a "Dragon Trial."_ Natsu sat down near a stream of lava that flowed through the cave.

"I have heard of other worlds that have such occurrences. But here, in this world, it is a different story." There were holes cut into the wall of the cave with old books and scrolls tucked inside. Normally, paper would have caught fire and disintegrated at this heat, but Igneel had cast fire resistance spells on them. He pulled down a small, dusty scroll and laid it out on the floor. "The case of your transformation is also a matter I've been wondering about. Acnologia, who bathed in the blood of hundreds of dragons, was able to change with a little aid from Zeref's magic. Zeref's dark magic and the ancient magic in the dragon's blood, coupled with the Dragon Slayer magic, is what turned him. But _you_, Natsu, have not killed a single dragon, nor have you dabbled in dark magic."

_I don't really get it either…._ Natsu pouted, laying his head between his large front feet. _I only started feeling weird and having nightmares after I—_

"Nightmares? What nightmares?"

_Well…Acnologia shows up and starts saying all these weird things about letting my dragon magic take over. And how good it feels to kill. And then I started to transform into a dragon._ He paused. _Sometimes you showed up and helped me, but they just kept getting worse and worse._

"Hm," Igneel said thoughtfully. "I wonder what the connection could be between you and Acnologia?"

Natsu shrugged. _I dunno. The only thing I can think of is that we were both Dragon Slayers_.

"Yes. Indeed…."

_Anyway, I only started feeling weird and having the nightmares after I fought Tynan and was sent back to the present. It wasn't really after you taught me Dragon Master magic._

Igneel sat up straighter. "Tynan…" he growled.

_What?_

"Of course! Why didn't I see it?!"

Natsu sat up. _What? What?_

"When you sealed away Dark Lord Tynan, with the technique I taught you, he must have infected you."

_Infected me?_ Natsu looked at him skeptically. _What, you mean like he got me sick?_

"Not that kind of infection, you foolish child!" Igneel roared. "Infected you with dark magic!" He turned to the books tucked in the wall. "Yes, yes," he muttered. "It all makes sense now. His black magic warped your dragon magic, making it rampage!"

_So there's black magic inside me?!_

Igneel nodded.

_C-Can we get it out? Will I be able to change back?_

"I'm not sure, Natsu." Igneel cast him a worried look. "This has never happened before. Perhaps it would be wiser to consult Grandine. She is a Sky Dragon after all. She knows all of the healing magic and spells."

The air in the cave suddenly cooled slightly. A soft white glow came from the mouth of the cave. Igneel growled. Natsu rounded on the new presence, crouched low and snarling.

_You called?_ Grandine's sing-song voice said. A glowing ball of white light hovered at the mouth of the cave. _I just happened to sense your presence, Igneel. And the presence of the young one._

"Grandine, so you're the one who sent him here," Igneel growled.

_But of course! Who else to help him in his time of trouble than his father?_ Grandine giggled. _I knew you would be too stubborn to permit it if I suggest it to you, Igneel_

_Wait_. Natsu glanced at his father. _So you _didn't _send for me?_

Igneel sighed. "I could sense you were in trouble, but I didn't know what kind. We dragons are not meant to meddle with humans."

_Meddle?! What about when you raised me?! Where you not supposed to do that either?_

"Watch your tongue!" the fire dragon roared. "A hatchling like you is too young to be mouthing off!"

Grandine laughed. _Strictly speaking, that is correct. However,_ she directed her words at Igneel. _I think that this is a different matter. As you can see, right now, he is not a human but a dragon. And this dear young dragon_ _desperately needs his father's guidance_.

Igneel grumbled, annoyed. "Sly as ever, Grandine."

The Sky Dragon merely laughed.

"You're better with healing magic than any dragon around," Igneel said. "Do _you_ know how to reverse this kind of transformation?"

_There _might _be a way. That kind of magic has never been done before, so I cannot be sure_.

_What kind of magic is it?_ Natsu asked.

_Purifying magic_, she said. _I will have to purify the dark magic swirling inside you. But it will take time. You have a long recovery ahead of you, little one_.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Day three of the Grand Magic Games came and went. Lucy was feeling drained. And thankfully this year there had been minimal injuries. During the last games, there was always at least one person from their team in the infirmary. The rankings stood with Sabertooth barely in the lead, by a single point. Fairy Tail A had bypassed the B team for second. Right behind Fairy Tail A was Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail B, Mermaid Heel in fifth, Blue Pegasus close behind by one point, Cuatro Cerberus in seventh, and Twilight Ogre was last with no chance of recovery.

To celebrate remaining at the top, Fairy Tail was having a rather loud and energetic party at the inn—much to the innkeeper's displeasure. There was laughing and shouting as the guild roughhoused in the main dining hall. Cana sat with a keg of alcohol beside her, playing strip poker with Wakaba and Macao. Both men sat clad in only their boxers, glaring at the tipsy woman who had won all of their clothes in the previous hands. Elfman was challenging other guildmates to a match of strength. Al and Bisca were playing with their daughter, Asuka. And Reedus sat in the corner, sketching the lively party.

The inn door slammed open, turning many heads. Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Toby, and Yuka barged into the room.

"My my!" Mira said cheerfully. "It's Lamia Scale!"

"Yo!" Makarov grinned from the bar. He sat on the bar top, mug of alcohol in hand. "Welcome!"

Gray sat up at the sight of his fellow student. "Lyon! What're _you_ doing here?!"

"It's just another form of Lyon-sama's _love_!" Sherry said dramatically, moving her hand in a sweeping motion.

Lyon chuckled. "We came to congratulate you. For managing to barely hold your lead in front of us."

Gray frowned. "_That's_ what you came here for?"

"How can you be so cold!" Toby shouted suddenly. "You think we'd come for a petty reason?! You're such an idiot!"

"Calm down, Toby," Yuka muttered with a sigh.

"Wendy!" Chelia cried, racing toward her new friend.

"Chelia! I'm glad to see you're doing well!" Wendy said with a big smile.

"Let's get along well again this year," Chelia said.

"Of course!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia bounded toward him. "Come have a drink with Juvia!"

Lyon blushed at the sight of her. He rushed to her side and took Juvia's hand. "It's been far too long since I've seen your radiant face, Juvia! When will you realize that Gray isn't worthy of you? Hurry and join Lamia Scale!"

"W-wait!" Juvia stuttered, her face flushed. "It's all too much for Juvia! Could it be, Juvia is…the middle of this pandemonium?!"

"Gimme a break…" Gray muttered.

"An active imagination as always." Wendy giggled.

"I can't believe she's the one who stole Lyon-sama's heart," Chelia murmured.

"How can it be?" Sherry wailed. "Lyon-sama's _love_ has been stolen by another! You!" She pointed at Juvia, rage and the flames of rivalry burning in her eyes. "I will never forgive you! As my rival for Lyon-sama's _love_!"

Everyone laughed and joked merrily, but there was one who was not among them. Lucy sat upstairs, by herself in the bedroom. The curtains were open, allowing the room to be bathed in warm orange rays from the sunset. She sat on her bed, the drone of drunken laughter and happy voices drifting up from downstairs. She held Natsu's scarf, staring down at it forlornly.

"Natsu," she whispered.

Her chest tightened. Lucy swallowed hard, trying to will herself not to cry. But a thick lump had already formed in her throat. Hands shaking, she clutched his scarf to her chest.

"Why did you have to leave me?" She choked back a sob.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears still managed to leak out. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her lap. Her chest heaved as she sobbed. She doubled over, scarf clutched tightly to her chest and cried. Everything was becoming unbearable without Natsu there. And she prayed that she would see him again soon. The _real_ Natsu—the boisterous, energetic_ human_ Natsu.

_**Chapter 33 will be up on Monday!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Get ready for some excitement, because things are going to heat up for Natsu. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 33! And don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 33**

Day four. The Grand Magic Games were progressing steadily. The excitement only intensified as the days dragged on. Each guild was battling their hearts out and so far Fairy Tail had maintained top positions. They kept clashing with Sabertooth, swapping for first and second place practically every day. The eight teams were all gathered in the arena, awaiting the games to start.

"Welcome back to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games!"

Cheers and applause erupted across the stadium.

"Our special guest today is Jason from Weekly Sorcerer Magazine!"

"COOL! COOL! COOOOOOL!" Jason's unmistakable voice rang loudly.

"We have a very special competition ready for everyone! And now, teams, please select the member that will be participating!"

"I haven't really done anything to help our team yet," Lucy said. "I'll go."

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"Gray-sama…why are you always so worried over Lucy?" Juvia whined. "If Juvia were to compete…."

Lucy nodded.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Erza said.

Lucy forced a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! So far, the challenges haven't been that bad."

"In that case, shall I participate?" Mira stepped forward with a bright smile.

"Nee-chan too?!" Elfman said in surprise.

"It should be fun! Right, Lucy?" she said.

"Somehow, it makes me feel nervous…" Lucy muttered.

"Me~ow! Let me do this one!" Millianna bounced up and down excitedly. "C'mon, Kagura. Can I do this one?"

Kagura nodded. "Do as you please."

A short, squat man from Twilight Ogre stepped forward silently.

"Even though Juvia isn't participating, I suppose I will step in for this challenge," Leon said as he stepped forward.

"Hibiki!" Ichiya said, posing dramatically as he spoke. "Perhaps you would be best suited to take charge among these blossoming roses! Men!" He winked.

"Ichiya-sama!" Hibiki knelt before the short, orange haired man. "Thank you so much for choosing me! I will be honored to compete alongside such lovely ladies."

Ichiya took a deep breath through the nose. "What a nice parfume these ladies have today! Do your best, Hibiki!" He struck another pose. "Men!"

"I will not let you down, Sensei!"

Eve and Ren clapped, posing alongside Ichiya. "Good decision, Master!"

Lucy sighed. "There they go, changing how they address him again…."

A muscular man with a long ponytail stepped from Cuatro Cerberus' ranks. Shouts from their team encouraged him like "Go get 'em Yaeger!" and "Wild!". Rufus from Sabertooth also stepped forward. Shouts of excitement from the crowd were building and building. The rest of the team members filed out of the stadium to watch from the sidelines.

"Now that we have our competitors, let us reveal the game!" Spectators screamed the names of their favorites who had been chosen to participate. "Today's game is called _Idol_! The rules are simple. Using your magic and charms, you must compete for the slot as 'Top Idol' of the Grand Magic games!"

"COOL! COOL! COOL! It's all so COOL!" Jason cried.

Yaeger and the Twilight Ogre representatives stood there dumbfounded. They were the least charming of the entire group. Apart from magic, there was no way they would win.

"I-idol contest?" Lucy couldn't believe her ears.

"My my!" Mira blushed. "It sounds like the Miss Fairy Tail contest during Fantasia."

"What about the pin-ups you did for Sorcerer Weekly?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I guess it's like that too." She giggled.

"It's such an honor to compete for the title of _idol_ alongside such beautiful women," Hibiki said, striking a dramatic pose.

"Now, let's begin!" the announcer said excitedly.

A stage appeared in the middle of the arena, complete with flashy lights and separate changing rooms for the competitors. All eight filed into the backstage rooms. Everyone was to show off their charms and magic one at a time. Shouts of encouragement from fellow teammates rose above the crowd.

"If you're a man, you'll win!" Elfman shouted.

"Lucy, Mira, good luck!" Happy's high-pitched voice cried.

Mira giggled.

"Lyon-sama~!" Sherry shouted. "Show them your _love_, Lyon-samaaaaa!"

Multiple females in the stands shouted Hibiki and Rufus' names.

"First up, one of the lovely legendary ladies of the sea! Mermaid Heel's beautiful kitten, Millianna!"

Millianna bounded onstage. "Meeeee-ow!" She was scantily clad, wearing a bikini bottom and top that seemed the hardly hold down her breasts. Everything was made of leather except for her thigh-high black tights. She bent over with her arms under her chest, pushing up her boobs. She purred before making a long whip appear in her hand. She did a few acrobatic moves with her whip, cutting down many of the decorations with great precision. Her ears twitched and she smirked. She blew the audience a kiss as she posed sexily. Cheers erupted—predominately male.

As she sauntered offstage, she cast the other competitors a smirk. "Good luck!"

"N-Next up, we have another famous face in Fiore. Representing the goddess of love and war—he's known as the Ice Prince! Lyon!"

Lyon strode onstage. He stood center stage, grabbed his shirt and cape, and in one swift stroke, pulled them clean off. A chorus of shrill "kyaa"s filled the stadium. He slammed his fist against his open palm and the air around him rapidly cooled.

"Ice Make: Dragon!"

A dragon made purely of ice crystallized in midair and snaked around the stage. Lyon leaped onto the beast's head and the Chinese-style dragon took off into the sky. It snaked around the stage in intricate patterns. He again rammed his fist and palm together.

"Ice Make: Eagle!"

Multiple ice eagles materialized and swarmed around the dragon. At high speeds they flew into one another, smashing into a glittering shower of tiny ice crystals. A rainbow glinted from the surfaces of the ice shards. He leaped from the dragon's head as it disappeared and landed on the stage gracefully. Girlish screams of delight filled the air.

"Juvia!" he shouted. "I hope you were watching!" He strode proudly off the stage.

"That was a stunning performance from Lamia Scale's Lyon!" the announcer said.

"It was indeed," Yajima's old voice crackled over the speakers. "It's been a long time since I've seen such a lovely performance using one's magic. It was truly wonderful to watch."

"COOL! COOL!"

"Next up, we have the mighty dog of the underworld! Please welcome Cuatro Cerberus' Yaeger!"

Almost as soon as he stepped onstage, a hushed silence fell over the crowd. He wasn't sexy or lovely in the slightest. Instantly a unison of boo's came pouring from the stands.

"I haven't even used my magic yet!" Yaeger shouted angrily.

"Oh my! It seems that even before he's unleashed his magic, the fans have decided his ranking," the announcer said.

"How unfortunate," Yajima agreed.

Yaeger stormed off stage, dejected.

"Ahem. Well, moving on then, we have another lovely contestant. Maiden of the stars, with an almost fairy-like demeanor to match—please welcome Fairy Tail's Lucy!"

Hesitantly, Lucy climbed on stage. Her legs were trembling, but she had to do her best for the rest of her team. She had chosen to change into a cheerleading outfit. She spun on her toes, making her pleated skirt twirl. She grabbed two of her keys.

"Open a door to the gate of the golden ram and the twins—Aries, Gemini!"

Aries, dressed in her pink woolly dress appeared, fidgeting shyly. "Y-you called me, Lucy-sama? I-I'm sorry!"

Alongside her, two small ragdolls appeared. But they soon changed into an exact copy of Lucy. Except this time Lucy's copy was dressed in a bikini. Shouts of excitement rose among the males in the stands. Together with Aries and Gemini, Lucy did a cheer routine. They danced around, doing all sorts of simple acrobatics. As a finale, Aries launched a small wool bomb. Soft clouds of fluffy wool exploded around the stage, spelling out "Lucy" and "Fairy Tail." Aries and Gemini disappeared. As the crowd applauded, Lucy hurried off stage, embarrassed.

"What an unexpectedly lovely display!"

"Very charming indeed," Yajima said.

"COOL! COOL!"

"Next up, from the same town of Magnolia—please welcome Twilight Ogre's—"

One of the officials waved his arms desperately. The announcer hesitated as the official conveyed a message to him via magic.

"Pardon the delay, everyone. But there will be a slight change in the line-up. It seems Twilight Ogre has forfeited the match, so we will be moving on to the next contestant. He's a member of one of Fiore's top guilds—the ladies love him and can't get enough of him! The ever mysterious, Rufus!"

Rufus didn't seem too thrilled about the competition, but he kept a confident smile. As he walked out on stage, he bowed low to the audience. He removed his hat in a graceful sweeping motion as he bowed. As he stood, he released his magic.

"You all are engraved in my memory," he said calmly.

Glittering explosions of magic filled the sky, like fireworks. People in the stands _oo_ed and _ah_ed. Other than the sparkling fireworks, there wasn't much to his magic display. The sheer amount of fans in itself was enough to keep him alive in the _idol_ competition. As he exited the stage, the announcer introduced the next competitor.

"He's the heart-throb all the ladies are after! Rated number one as 'the wizard I want most as my boyfriend' in Sorcerer Weekly, please welcome the shining wings of the sky—Hibiki!"

Hibiki pranced on stage with an elegance that seemed to exude from every fiber of his being. He posed dramatically, staring dreamily at the crowd, blowing kisses, unbuttoning his shirt sexily.

"Ladies, your brilliance is too much for me to handle!" he said. "Please, shall we spend the night together…forever?" He winked.

Screams and cries of love from the women in the stands overpowered all other sounds. Hibiki briefly displayed his archive magic, using his glowing monitors to relay messages of love and romantic pictures to the crowd.

"And last, but certainly not least! You all know her from Sorcerer Weekly, a fan-favorite pin-up model! The lovely maiden with the fairy smile—Mirajane!"

Mira walked onstage, clad in her usual dress. She smiled as she made her way to the center of the stage. "I'm going to do a transformation!"

She covered her face with her hands. Anticipated murmurs rose from the crowd. Mira still had quite a few fans from her Sorcerer Weekly pin-ups.

"What kind of transformation will we see?" the announcer said excitedly. "The stadium is tense with anticipation!"

When Mira removed her hands, Happy's cat face had replaced her own. "Happy impression!" A stunned hush fell over the crowd. Her face changed again, taking on Master Makarov's likeness. "Master!" And again it changed to the Iron Dragon Slayer's steely face. "And Gajeel!"

"Why my face?!" Gajeel shouted angrily.

Disappointed shouts rose from the stands.

"Th-that was a rather unexpected performance," the announcer said.

"Yes, indeed," Yajima agreed. "Though it was very entertaining."

"COOL! Mirajane is so COOL!"

"Yes. And now the judges' results!" The screens above the arena flashed as the scores were displayed. "In first place, Mermaid Heel's Millianna!"

"Me~ow! Alright!" Millianna bounded up and down excitedly. "First place!"

The announcer continued. "Second place goes to Hibiki of Blue Pegasus!" Girlish screams erupted from the stands. "Coming in third is Lamia Scale's Lyon!"

"Juvia! Did you see?" he called. "Be witness to my love for you, and join our guild!"

"Next up, in fourth place is Fairy Tail's Lucy, and unexpectedly Sabertooth's Rufus in fifth! And who would have guessed that the popular Mirajane would come in sixth? Finally Cuatro Cerberus and Twilight Ogre bring up the rear!"

Mira smiled. "That was more fun than I expected."

"I never would've guess that you would do those kinds of transformations," Lucy said.

"But it's more fun that way." Mira giggled.

"And now we will move on to the battle rounds!" the announcer's voice echoed. "Stay tuned for the heated matches to come!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

_Ouch!_ Natsu winced. His arm was starting to hurt even more. The metal wristband was pinching nerves and cutting into his flesh. The constant pain was worse than anything he'd felt before. And ever since he transformed, the gem had been glowing brightly. He wanted nothing more to shrink back to human size so he could rip the damn thing off!

Grandine had left shortly after she arrived. "To prepare for the purification" she said. Natsu sighed. He enjoyed being with his father again, but he wanted to get back to Lucy and Happy, and everyone else. Igneel lay by the stream of lava that flowed through the cave, reading an old scroll. He muttered to himself as he poured over its contents.

Suddenly, Igneel looked up. He growled, eyes fixed on the mouth of the cave. An ominous feeling stole over Natsu. A foreboding presence was encroaching on Igneel's cave. He could feel the powerful magic, the malice and evil that oozed from this strange presence. A deep growl rumbled in Igneel's throat. He roared, flames spewing out through the mouth of the cave. Natsu snarled.

A dark chuckle rumbled outside. _I finally found you, Dragon Slayer._

Natsu's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He growled. _Acnologia._

Igneel shot to his feet. "Foul beast! How dare you enter my domain!"

A thick, black tail came crashing into the cave, smashing the side of the mountain. Boulders and rocks tumbled down, collapsing in on the cave. Natsu and Igneel clawed their way out of the rubble. Standing before them was the very creature Natsu wished he would never see again. The enormous black dragon hovered above them, blue lines snaking and curving along its sleek body. The dragon watched them with its beady red eyes.

_So you've come._ A gritty rumble emanated from the black dragon's throat. _At last, there is another like me! Another monster, mighty enough to slay dragons!_

"Be gone, beast!" Igneel roared. Fire billowed from his mouth, hurling straight for the dragon.

With a mere flap of his wings, Acnologia soared above the flames. _Why do you linger with this old, senile beast?_ Acnologia snarled. _He is not like us. He doesn't understand the thrill we former Dragon Slayers crave. Surely you realize what I am saying—Natsu Dragneel._

"How dare you address me, and my son for that matter, in such a way! You're nothing but a fallen human in a beast's body!"

Acnologia laughed. _You would call your own kind a monster?_

"You are not my kin."

Laughing, Acnologia turned his attention to Natsu_. Come, Join me! Let us bathe in the blood of humans and dragons tonight! It shall be a night of celebration—for the awakening of one of my own._

_You've gotta be kidding me!_ Natsu growled, crouching defensively. _Like hell I'd join you, bastard! Why would I want to kill humans or dragons?! They're both family!_

"_Family" you say,_ the black dragon sneered. _How could a dragon have been family to you when you were human? And now that you are a dragon, how could you say the same about humans?_

_Igneel is my father! It doesn't matter what race he is,_ Natsu snarled. _As for humans, they are all important to me! My most important person is human._

Acnologia hesitated. _Most important person…don't tell me._ He scowled. _You have a mate?_

Natsu stiffened. Igneel crouched low, ready to strike.

_A mate?! You—one of my kin—how could you?!_ Acnologia roared, his eyes bright with rage. _How could you, now that we have become kin brothers?! I will erase whatever ties you have that keep you from me! Once that precious person is no more, we shall see what you have to say to my proposal. Surely your grief and rage will blind you to anything but the thrill of killing. _The black dragon curved around and flew off at top speed. He was headed southwest—toward Fiore. _Once it's gone, you will see things my way!_

Natsu's eyes widened. _No! Lucy!_ He crouched and leaped into the sky, wings spread wide. He had to go after him. Acnologia was much faster than Natsu could ever hope to be. After all, he had been a dragon much longer than Natsu. But regardless, he had to stop Acnologia from attacking Lucy and the rest of the guild. If given the motivation, Acnologia could potentially wipe out half of Fiore.

"Natsu, wait!" Igneel roared. "Don't act rashly!"

But his father's words fell on deaf ears. The only thing on Natsu's mind was getting to Fiore as fast as he could. He had to get to Lucy…before it was too late.

_**Chapter 34 will be up on Friday!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**We're building up to the climax, guys! Get ready for some heated fights! We're getting close to the end so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review when you finish! :)**_

**Chapter 34**

"Welcome to the final day of the Grand Magic Games!"

There was a buzz of excitement and slight disappointment in the air. So far the games had been neck-and-neck, making multiple close calls and unexpected comebacks. But now, on the seventh day, the games were drawing to a close. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail A were currently tied for first place. Lamia Scale maintained their strong second place position, but closely trailing them was Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail B, Mermaid Heel, and Cautro Cerberus and Twilight Ogre bringing up the rear.

"It's been an exciting six days thus far, and there is still more to come! Please welcome back our teams for the final day!"

Cheers flooded the stadium as the eight five-man teams entered the arena.

"It's hard to believe the games are over already," Erza said, hands on her hips.

"You're telling me," Gray agreed.

Wendy filed in behind them. "I'm just glad no one was seriously injured this year. And everyone certainly gave it their all!"

Mira smiled. "It's been a lot of fun hasn't it?"

"Today, we have a fan-favorite competition. Thanks to an amazing amount of reception and by popular demand, we have a special treat for the closing game! Today will be tag-team battles!"

Shouts and screams of excitement filled the coliseum.

"Today's line-up are as follows!" The screens above the arena flashed as the pairings were announced. "Mermaid Heel vs. Blue Pegasus! Twilight Ogre vs. Fairy Tail A! Lamia Scale vs. Cuatro Cerberus! And the match you've all been anticipating—Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail B!" Excitement buzzed in the crowded stands. Guilds shouted encouragement to their members. "This year, teams may choose the members they wish to participate!"

"Tag-teams again, huh?" Erza said.

"I guess we'd better pick people who work well together," Lucy said.

"Work well…together?" Juvia's face flushed red. "Um, perhaps, Gray-sama…Maybe Juvia and Gray-sama might…."

"Gray." Erza turned to him. "You and I will fight."

Gray was a little surprised. "Me?"

"Noooo…" Juvia moaned. "Gray-samaaaa…."

Gray grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I like this plan. I can't wait to kick some Ogre ass!"

"So who's participating for Fairy Tail B?" Lucy asked.

"I think it should be our two Dragon Slayers," Erza said.

Mira nodded. "I think that's best too."

"What?" Wendy glanced around nervously. "Me? I'm not sure how well I'll do…. But I'll do my best!"

Gajeel chuckled. "You do that. Just don't slow me down."

"Of course not!" she cried.

"We'll show those damn tigers what Fairy Tail's dragons can do." Gajeel smirked.

Rufus approached Minerva. "Madam, will you be participating in the tag battle? Perhaps you and I might make a good tea—"

"No." She cut him off. "Since they're sending out their dragons, why don't we do the same?" She cast Sting and Rogue an evil smile. "Sting, Rouge. Now is the perfect opportunity to redeem yourselves from that humiliating defeat last year. The fire brat isn't here this year, so be sure to win."

They both bowed to her. "Of course."

Mermaid Heel also sent out two of their strongest—Kagura and Millianna. Ren and Eve of Blue Pegasus stepped up to meet their challenge. Following suit, Lyon and Jura volunteered to represent Lamia Scale. Cautro Cerberus unanimously nominated Bacchus and fought amongst themselves over who would be his partner. Once everyone had decided on the pairings, the rest of the teams hurried to the sidelines.

"Go, Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov shouted. "Show them who's the best in Fiore!" A roar of cheers from the rest of Fairy Tail accompanied his cries.

"We've got so many powerful contenders. It's hard to say who will win this year. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are easily top contenders, but we can't leave out Lamia Scale. This could possibly be the year they take it all—after all Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints will be fighting in the tag-team battle," the announcer said as the competitors took their positions. "It's going to be an incredibly heated fight. What do you think, Yajima-san?"

"Hm. It will definitely be a heated battle, just as you said," Yajima said calmly. "Lamia Scale _does_ have a shot for the top this year. But Sabertooth or Fairy Tail is more likely to claim that spot."

"Which guild do you think will win?" the announcer asked.

"Well, both guilds have incredibly strong fighters. But I'll be rooting for Fairy Tail," he said enthusiastically. "Good luck to everyone!"

"And there you have it! Now that the teams have been decided, let's get down to the battle! First up, it's a showdown that could be anyone's win—men vs. women! It's Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna vs. Blue Pegasus' Ren and Eve!"

Cheers and applause accompanied the announcement. Enthusiasm and excitement permeated the air.

"Now, let's start the games! Begin!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Natsu had been flying nonstop for at least two days. His wings and shoulders were sore and tired, but he didn't dare to stop for even a second. Not long into the first day, he had lost sight of Acnologia. The black dragon was a much faster flier than he was. And despite his determination and the furious pump of his large wings, he just couldn't catch up.

He dreaded what Acnologia might do. The Grand Magic Games might still be going on, which would put even more people in danger. Knowing that cursed dragon, he'd destroy all of Crocus! His stomach twisted and churned with dread. _Please be okay. Please be okay,_ he thought. He didn't even want to think about what Acnologia would do if he got his claws on Lucy. The only thing on his mind was that he needed to get to them, and fast!

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"Down! Bacchus and Rocker are down! Lamia Scale wins!"

Applause drowned out the announcer's voice. Jura and Lyon stood victorious in the arena. Each of the battles had been heated and full of passion. Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus fought until the time limit ran out. Kagura hardly even broke a sweat. Fairy Tail A and Twilight Ogre's fight was equally stunning. However, it didn't last nearly as long. Remembering the royal beating they had gotten when the Tenrou group returned after seven years, Twilight Ogre was dreading the match. Erza's dominating presence on top of Erza and Gray's incredible display of magic almost instantly ended the match. Cuatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale fought almost up until the time limit expired, but Jura and Lyon finally emerged victorious.

"What amazing battles we've witnessed so far!" The announcer's voice was full of excitement. "But don't go anywhere folks! The battle you've all been anticipating is coming up next! It's the grudge match that's been a year in waiting! Can Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers regain their former glory? Or will the Fairy's dragons dominate?" The excitement of the crowd reached its peak as the match was announced. "It's a pity Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, could not compete this year. But we're looking forward to Gajeel and little Wendy's performance!"

"Hm. Pity indeed," Yajima agreed. "Fairy Tail's wild dragon might not be here this year, but Wendy's Sky Dragon magic is nothing to laugh at. She'll be a formidable opponent."

"That she will. And here come the contestants now!"

Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue all strode into the arena. The four of them met in the center. A heavy aura of determination and rivalry hung between them.

"So where's Natsu-san?" Sting asked. "I wanted to get my revenge and finally surpass him. It won't quite be the same beating a little girl."

"Mind your own damn business!" Gajeel growled.

"All I care about is facing you, Gajeel-san," Rogue said.

"Um, I'm sorry you couldn't face Natsu-san." Wendy bowed politely. "But I hope that this will be a good match. Thank you so much for your regards!"

Sting laughed. "I don't think I can take the little girl seriously. You sure you're a Dragon Slayer, shorty?"

"Yes, quite sure! Grandine taught me Sky Dragon magic, so please don't hold back. I'll be doing my best!"

"Let the match begin!" the announcer said loudly.

Gajeel's arm instantly hardened to steel. It extended and rammed Sting in the stomach. Wendy leaped back and began chanting a spell.

"Stout arms that shake the heavens!" A magic circle appeared in front of her hands. "Arms!" Magic shot from the circle and hit Gajeel, almost doubling his power.

Gajeel was relentless. He struck with the same ferocity as the previous year. He pushed Sting and Rogue back. But the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers had also improved since the last Grand Magic Games.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy swung her arms in a graceful sweep. Whirlwinds flew from her arms, building in speed and power as they soared toward their opponents.

Rogue managed to dodge, but Sting took the full brunt of the attack. Sting crouched low to the ground. "White Dragon's Roar!" A beam of white light shot from his mouth. Instead of dodging, Gajeel raised his arms and hardened them to steel. He knew Sting's roar was a homing beam that he couldn't escape. Rogue darted into the battle. He bypassed Gajeel and dashed toward Wendy. He was wrapped in dark shadows. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" He swiped at her.

Wendy jumped to avoid it, the wind taking her higher than any normal jump.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel's arm extended and sharpened into a metal blade. He slashed at Sting. The blade sliced open Sting's arm. Gajeel spun and grabbed his opponent by the shirt. With little effort, he hoisted Sting into the air and hurled him toward Rogue. The two collided and crashed to the ground.

Wendy cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath. "Sky Dragon's"

Gajeel inhaled deeply. "Iron Dragon's"

"Roar!" they shouted in unison.

A raging whirlwind shot from Wendy's scream and meshed with Gajeel's spinning shards of steel. They formed a raging storm of razors and gale force winds. They hit the two Dragon Slayers head on.

"It's a neck-and-neck match!" the announcer cried. "This could be anyone's win!"

"It's not over yet!" Sting shouted, annoyed. "Let's step it up a notch, Rogue!"

"Good idea."

Their magic power increased. Light engulfed sting, while shadows blanketed Rogue.

"Shadow Drive," Rogue muttered.

Sting sneered. "White Drive."

The two darted toward Gajeel and Wendy with nearly doubled speed. Suddenly an earsplitting roar reverberated in the arena. Sting and Rogue hesitated. Wendy and Gajeel also paused. It was a roar unlike any for most of the people present. But those who had been on Tenrou Island remembered the sound well. Wendy's legs were trembling. Gajeel looked around frantically for the source. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. What had made that sound and where did it come from?

"What was that?" Rogue asked.

"It sounded like…a dragon," Sting said.

"I-it can't be," Wendy whispered.

The Tenrou group were all tense, prepared for the worst.

"What was that roar?" the announcer asked into the microphone. "I've never heard such a horrible sound in my life!"

Again the roar filled the stadium. A feeling of dread stole over the spectators. There was a terrified scream from the crowd. A black scaly head rose over the stadium. Enormous talons clawed at the coliseum as it climbed above the stands. The dragon's body was pitch black with blue lines that curved along its whole body. It opened its mouth and roared, a deafening roar that shattered the glass of the high-paying spectator boxes.

"A dragon! A dragon's attacking the stadium!" the announcer shouted.

The stadium was in complete chaos. Spectators were screaming, this time with fright rather than excitement. They scrambled for exits, trampling one another.

"A dragon?" Sting muttered.

"Ch! That damn dragon!" Gajeel growled.

Wendy's eyes were wide with horror. "Acnologia…" she whispered.

"Acno—wait that's Acnologia?!" Sting shouted, pointing at the dragon wreaking havoc on the stadium. "The bringer of destruction?!"

Many of the mages in the stands and other competitors jumped into action. Magic circles appeared all over the stadium. Dozens of magic attacks hurled toward the black dragon. But it seemed like it did little to deter him. Wendy abandoned the fight and hurried to join their guild. Everyone in Fairy Tail had immediately taken up arms.

"Open a door to the gate of the golden bull—Taurus!"

A black and white bull appeared beside Lucy. "Moooo! I will protect your amazing body, Lucy-san!"

Wendy took a deep breath. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A cyclone hurtled toward the black dragon.

Acnologia roared, enraged. The dragon didn't know which of the pitiful humans was Natsu's mate, but he was determined to wipe them all out. He would leave none alive. With one swipe of his sharp claws, he knocked a cluster of the mages to the side easily. Taurus leaped in front of Lucy and took the brunt of the attack. But the force was enough to knock her over as well. Acnologia started toward the mages he had knocked to the ground.

A second roar echoed above the chaos. Many of the heads turned, looking for the source. A red dragon with pink markings on its head swooped down into the fray. Some of the mages directed their attacks at the new dragon as well. The red dragon pounced on Acnologia, scratching and clawing with all its might.

Bisca aimed her shotgun at the red dragon. Lucy's eyes widened. As Bisca rested her finger on the trigger, Lucy flung herself at her and pushed the gun aside. The shot exploded inches from the red dragon.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" Bisca shouted.

"Don't shoot him!" she cried. "That's Natsu!"

Master Makarov turned toward her. "That dragon is Natsu?!" He pointed to the red dragon.

"Yes! Yes! Please, don't hurt him!" Tears leaked from Lucy's eyes.

Acnologia's eyes locked on Lucy. The way she acted in Natsu's defense…it had to be her! Rage swelled up anew within the black dragon. He roared and lunged at her. Lucy screamed. Natsu swooped down and rammed his head against Acnologia's chest as hard as he could. He growled.

_I won't let you touch her_, he snarled, glaring at Acnologia.

Acnologia barred his fangs and growled back. _We'll see about that_.

_**Chapter 35 will be up on Monday!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Part 2 of the battle! Sorry it's a little short this time. Don't forget to review!**_

_**And Happy Birthday to user Yua's Everlasting Love! I hope you have a great birthday :)**_

_**If anyone's going to Megacon on Orldano, Florida this weekend, maybe I'll see you there! Since I'm going to be there all weekend, I should hopefully have the new chapter up early on Friday. But for any of you who will also be going, I'll be dressed as Hanato Kobato (from CLAMP's Kobato) on Friday, Fairy Tail's Lucy on Saturday, and Natsume (from Natsume's Book of Friends) on Sunday. Maybe I'll see you there!**_

**Chapter 35**

The two dragons circled each other above the stadium. Acnologia lashed out with his thick tail. It hit Natsu in the side as he swerved to avoid the worst of the blow. Natsu slashed at him, but the black dragon was too swift. Many of the mages down below offered their support. But only Fairy Tail avoided hurting the red dragon. A javelin of ice shot into the sky and struck Acnologia in the leg. With an enraged roar, the black dragon swooped down toward them

Erza leaped up to face him. In her Black Wing Armor, she flew toward him. With a sword in both hands, she slashed rapidly at the beast. Her swords managed to make minor cuts in its leg. Acnologia swatted her aside with little effort. Natsu nose-dived and curved around to break her fall. With renewed vigor, Erza rose to the challenge.

"Requip!" Light engulfed her and gleaming white armor with metal wings replaced her Black Wing Armor. A circle of more than two dozen swords appeared around her. "Circle Sword!" The blades hurled toward the dragon.

Natsu roared, a plume of fire spewing toward the beast. Wendy and Gajeel both took a deep breath.

"Sky Dragon's—"

Iron Dragon's—"

"ROAR!" As they shouted in unison, their roar attacks swirled together into a whirlwind of razors.

Acnologia screech in pain as the sharp metal cut into his thick scales. Natsu launched at the black dragon. He slashed wildly with his talons. Acnologia returned the attack in kind. He slashed open Natsu's chest and bit down on his sore left leg. Natsu screeched, thrashing about as the black dragon held him tight. Blood dripped down Natsu's scaly leg as the dragon's teeth sunk deep into his flesh. He scratched at the black dragon, adding fresh red lines to the wicked blue ones.

A powerful burst of magic struck Natsu in the side. Shards of ice hailed down on the stadium from the impact. He screeched.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Lyon slammed his fist against his palm, ready to strike again. Gray punched him in the jaw. Lyon stumbled back, holding his sore chin and glaring at his fellow pupil.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray shouted.

"Our first priority is the safety of the people. And the main source of that danger are those dragons," he said pointing at the beasts. "Have you forgotten what Ur taught us?"

"That red dragon is _Natsu_! My nakama!" Gray yelled. "You should focus your energy on the black one! If you hurt him again, senpai or not, I'll kill you!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia pleaded. "We have to help!"

Lyon hesitated. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around the concept of a human being a dragon. But Juvia's pleading prompted him to concede. "Fine. Have it your way."

"I'm devising a strategy now to boost our chances of winning," Hibiki said.

"Hibiki!" Lucy was surprised that the other guilds had stuck around to fight.

"Don't worry, My Honey!" Ichiya said in a lofty voice.

Erza bristled. Ichiya always creeped her out, but she couldn't deny that he was useful in a pinch.

"We, the ikemen of Blue Pegusus, are here to help!" Ichiya said, striking a 'sexy' pose.

"As expected, sensei!" Eve said. Eve, Ren, and Hibiki clapped. "How noble of you, Ichiya-sama!"

"Listen up, everyone!" Hibiki said, typing away on the glowing keyboard before him. Statistics and strategies popped up on his Archive's magic screens. "This is going to be a hard battle. So please, lend me your cooperation and strength!"

The mages on the battlefield agreed.

"Natsu-san, I don't know if you can hear me, but we'll be doing all we can to support you," Hibiki said, using his Archive magic to speak into everyone's minds. "Wendy-chan!"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Please, reserve as much magic as you can for back-up. We may need your Sky magic to help those injured at the end of this fight. Chelia-chan too, please lend us your support."

Chelia nodded.

"Freid-san, can you write enchantments to help boost fighting ability of our comrades?"

He nodded. "I will get started immediately."

Hibiki turned his attention to the ice mages. "Lyon-san, Gray-san, please use your ice magic to slow Acnologia down any way you can. Anything you can do will be of great help." He glanced at Gajeel and Erza." Erza-san, Gajeel-san, please take care of close-combat. Lucy-chan, Bisca-chan, and Alzack-san, please attack from long range positions!"

Lucy nodded her agreement.

"Yee-haw!" Bisca reloaded her gun. "That's right up our alley!"

The two dragons rolled about in the air. They tumbled about as they grappled for dominance. Thanks to Natsu's powerful dragon form, he was inflicting more damage than he had on Tenrou Island. But Acnologia had the upper hand. Natsu snarled and roared ferociously. Every now and then, his comrades' magic struck the black dragon, but it didn't seem to inflict much damage.

Acnologia struck him with his thick tail. Natsu felt his ribs crack; he howled. The black dragon was relentless. He rammed into Natsu repeatedly, slashing and biting over and over. With a powerful swipe, Acnologia struck him in the head. The sheer force of it sent him careening toward the stadium. He slammed into the arena, the ground shaking violently under his weight. Lucy rushed toward him.

"NATSU!" she screamed.

Natsu whimpered. He pulled himself up slightly, only to collapse again. The fight was taking a lot out of him. Acnologia's claws had cut open the left side of his face. Blood oozed from the deep wounds. Hands shaking, Lucy stroked his scaly muzzle lovingly.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice shook as she spoke. "Natsu, get up! Please, get up!"

Sore all over and limbs shaking, Natsu slowly rose. He growled up at the dragon circling above him.

"NATSU!" a booming voice roared.

A shadow passed over them and another red dragon landed in their midst. He was covered in old scars. He growled at Natsu before turning his attention to the black dragon.

"You stupid, foolish boy!" Igneel growled. "I can't leave you alone! You must learn to think before you act!"

_Igneel?_ Natsu was shocked to see his father in the middle of Crocus.

"I vowed not to interfere with the humans, but seeing as you are now a 'dragon' I don't think this would count as breaking my vow. Isn't that right, Grandine?"

"Gradnine?!" Wendy said excitedly.

A glowing white ball descended toward them. "Very clever, Igneel. You have indeed become a wise old dragon." The glowing light touched Natsu's muzzle gently.

A soft warmth spread through the young dragon's body. _What's happening?!_

"I must begin the purification immediately. Otherwise, you may remain like this forever," she said.

_Not yet!_ He cried. _I have to beat Acnologia first! If I'm not a dragon, I don't stand a chance!_ He spread his wings and soared into the sky.

"Impatient and stubborn," she sighed. "Just like his father." She shouted, "All the same, the purification has begun its work. Your dragon form will cease should your magic drain or should you die in this battle. Be careful, child."

"Grandine!" Wendy cried, rushing toward the bright light. "Is it really you?"

"Hello, Wendy," Grandine said. "It's good to see you. But now, I think, is not the best time to chat. We must support your friends."

"Yes!" Tears brimmed in Wendy's eyes. "I'm so glad to see you."

_Acnologia!_ Natsu roared. _I won't forgive you for attacking my friends! I _will_ defeat you!_

Acnologia chuckled. _Do your worst, "Dragon Slayer_."

_**Chapter 36 will be up on Friday!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Part 3 of the final battle! Hopefully I'll see some of you guys at Megacon today :) Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 36**

Natsu rammed into Acnologia head first, knocking the black dragon off balance. From the ground, Igneel roared. A plume of fire hurled toward the black beast. Wrapping himself in fire, Natsu slashed at Acnologia with all of his might. Even if he wasn't in his human form, he could still use his magic. After all, it used to be Dragon magic before it became Dragon Slayer magic. Acnologia roared, enraged.

Snagging the black dragon's scales, Natsu opened his mouth and breathed a stream of fire at point-blank range. Acnologia screeched in pain and thrashed about. With his mighty tail, the black dragon struck him in the side. Acnologia slashed him with his razor sharp talons, sending Natsu careening toward the ground. The ground beneath him shook as he landed. The magic the mages were using didn't seem to faze Acnologia. Folding his wings in close to his body, the black dragon nose dived into the fray. Natsu shakily stood, but he wasn't quick enough.

Acnologia slammed into him full force. He clawed and slashed at Natsu's red hide. With a mighty roar, he clamped his jaws around Natsu's right wing. Natsu screeched and howled in pain. The heart wrenching cries nearly broke Lucy's heart. A bellowing roar echoed in her ears. And in a flash of bright red, Igneel launched himself at the beast. He kicked and slashed wildly, trying to pry the black dragon off his son.

When at last Natsu and Igneel managed to kick him off, Natsu's shoulder was bloody and torn. The wing had been ripped from its socket. The leathery wings and shaft were torn and tattered. He might not be able to fly in such a state.

Despite the pain, Natsu flapped his wings quickly. Fire swirled around his wings and sailed on the current created by the updraft. The flames hit their mark. But the pain was taking its toll on Natsu. He stumbled.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, worried.

"Natsu, focus!" Igneel bellowed. "Push past the pain! You can defeat him!"

Despite his father's words, he was exhausted. Natsu panted heavily. _I don't know if I can do it…._

Igneel snarled. "Natsu, you are a Dragon Slayer! No…you have become a fine Dragon Master. Have faith in your own strength. And never forget the pride that comes with that title!"

Sting and Rogue, who had been watching from high in the stands, rushed down to the arena floor. Natsu snarled at them, unsure of what they would do. After all, they had admitted to killing their dragon parents.

"Did that dragon just call him a Dragon Master?" Sting asked, jabbing his thumb toward Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy flew up to him. "Natsu's a Dragon Master! Igneel taught him the magic to become one!"

"So that really _is_ Natsu-san," Rogue said softly.

"Aye!"

Igneel growled, glowering down at the two Dragon Slayers at his feet. "Child of the white dragon, and child of the shadow dragon…I have heard of you. And of your murderous ways." He barred his fangs. "Do not think that I will turn a blind eye to you! If you are not here to help, then get out!"

Grandine giggled. "Always so harsh with your words, Igneel."

Sting frowned. "Who _are_ these dragons?!"

"Sting-san," Hibiki said, frustration evident in his tone. "We don't have much time to explain. But the red dragon is Natsu-san's foster father, Igneel the fire dragon. And the other is Wendy-chan's foster mother, Grandine the sky dragon." He typed away at his keyboard of light. Statistics and strategies flashed across the screens at lightning speed. "Are you two here to help?"

Sting cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I wouldn't mind killing another dragon. Besides, after that, I want a rematch with Natsu-san."

Hibiki sighed, a relieved smile spreading across his face. "Thank you very much. Your help will be much appreciated."

Pushing past the pain in his right wing, Natsu soared up into the sky. He chased down Acnologia, determined not to let him get away. He let his own magic engulf him. With a mighty roar, he rammed into the black Dragon's chest. Now that his weight and power was doubled in his dragon form, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn" had more power behind it. He spun in midair, slapping Acnologia in the face with his thick tail. Flapping his wings rapidly, he darted away from the dragon.

Natsu took a deep breath, calling forth the Dragon Master magic flowing through his veins. His fire melted to a bright gold color. He roared and darted forward, his speed doubled. He flew above the black dragon. Using his dragon fire, he changed course a few times in midair, leaving streaks of fire in the sky. He darted back and forth in the air, the flames left behind looking like the Draco constellation. Bright fire from his "Draco's Flame" attack exploded from the constellation shape in the sky above Acnologia. With a deafening boom the fire magic shot downward, burning everything on contact.

Acnologia shrieked and screeched as the fire charred and burned his tough scales. But from the center of the firestorm, the black beast rocketed skyward. Jaws wide and flesh still burning, he slammed into Natsu. His eyes were ablaze with rage. Acnologia ripped chunks from Natsu's tough skin with his razor-like fangs. But the black dragon's power had weakened from before. The fire was eating away at him, even if he didn't show it. From below, there was a chorus of simultaneous roars. Fire, wind, metal, shadows, and a white beam shot toward them with lightning speed. Natsu kicked Acnologia hard, knocking him away. With a powerful flap of his large wings, he dodged just in time. The simultaneous attack struck the black dragon hard. In a whirlwind of blazing metal shards, he was hidden in a pillar of shadows and light.

Determined to finish it, Natsu gathered as much energy as he could. He roared with all his might. Fire exploded upward in a bright golden pillar. The golden fire took the shape of a dragon as it shot skyward. His eyes were glowing bright with rage. The fiery dragon swooped down, jaws wide to engulf the black dragon.

Snarling and growling ferociously, Acnologia shot toward him. His speed had greatly lessened and he was bleeding badly. But the black dragon was determined to get in his finishing blow before he let death take him. With a deafening roar, Acnologia struck, just as the dragon of fire engulfed them both. The black dragon's sharp claws dug into Natsu's chest. Thanks to his momentum, Acnologia's entire limb thrust through Natsu's chest. Natsu coughed up chunks of blood. He could smell charred, burning flesh and the sweet scent of blood as his flames engulfed Acnologia. He felt the dragon's foot twitch with his last ounce of life before the black bulk fell from the sky.

"What happened?!" Lucy shouted. The explosion of golden flames and thick cloud of smoke hid the entire encounter from view. Her heart was thumping painfully against her ribs. From the cloud of smoke, a giant black form plummeted. Holding her breath, she squinted. "What is that?!"

"The Dragon King," Igneel growled.

"It's Acnologia!" Wendy cried.

"So Natsu won?" Gray shielded his eyes with his hand. "Where is the bastard?"

Suddenly another shape dropped from the cloud—this time red. Relief washed over Lucy. "It's Natsu!" But slowly her joy morphed into terror.

"Why isn't he moving?" Gray muttered.

"Something's not right." Erza stepped forward, her eyes fixed on the falling dragon.

Her eyes widened in horror. Something was wrong with Natsu! Slowly scales started to peel away from his dragon hide. The air around him was ripping scales and dragon skin from his body, thanks to the speed he was traveling. Soft fleshy patches appeared in places across his body.

Grandine gasped. "He's changing back!"

The Sky Dragon's previous words rang in Lucy's mind—the words she had spoken before Natsu took off after Acnologia: _the purification has begun its work. Your dragon form will cease should your magic drain or should you die in this battle._ Was he simply out of magic or…had he…?

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

A powerful updraft stirred as Igneel flapped his leathery wings. He took off into the sky to aid his child. The more Natsu plummeted, the more scales peeled away from his body. Soon he was just a simple human, bloody and battered. Igneel curved below the boy and caught him gently. Natsu landed on his father's scaly back and slumped against him. Igneel rushed him to the ground. Happy flew up to meet them.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy cried. "Natsu, are you okay?!"

The ground shook as Igneel landed. Erza and Gray hurried to his side. They scrambled up the dragon's back and Lucy rushed up beside the dragon. Gray froze. Erza gasped. Lucy stared at them wide-eyed.

"What?! What is it?!"

Happy flew into her arms, sobbing. "Luuuucyyyy…." He sniffled. "N-Natsu's…."

"Natsu's what?!" She looked up at her friends.

Gray shrugged out of his jacket and laid it across the Dragon Slayer. Erza held Natsu by the shoulders and Gray lifted his legs. He was naked and covered in blood. They carefully lowered him to the ground. Lisanna shrieked at the sight of him, eyes wide with horror. She covered her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears. Master Makarov rushed to his child's side, Porlyusica close behind him.

Mira covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my…Natsu…."

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cried, racing toward him.

Natsu's right shoulder had been dislocated and his arm nearly torn to pieces when Acnologia almost tore off his wing. Deep gashes ran along the left side of his face, streams of crimson flowing from them. He was covered in bite marks and deep scratches. The skin around the armband on his left wrist was torn and bloody. The skin was raised and clear puss leaked out from beneath the band, as if the skin was badly burned.

Lucy's knees gave out and she collapsed beside him. She slowly inched closer, brushing his blood-matted pink hair from his face. He was wheezing. It sounded like he couldn't breathe well! Maybe if she elevated his head, he might be able to breathe better. Lucy gently lifted his head and laid it on her lap. He winced, but remained silent.

Porlyusica knelt beside him and peeled back the jacket Gray had laid across him. It was already stained deep red. When she saw the wound beneath it, Lucy gasped sharply. Porlyusica clicked her tongue. A gaping hole had been gouged though Natsu's chest.

"Well," Makarov urged her, his face pale. "How is it?"

"This is going to be difficult," Porlyusica muttered.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy knelt beside his head. "Don't worry, Natsu-san, I'll make sure to heal you right up!"

The glowing ball that was Grandine descended and hovered over Natsu. "Your magic will not be enough, Wendy," she said sadly. "It will take all three of our magic talents to save him from this."

Porlyusica nodded. She rolled up her sleeves. "This is going to be a close call, but we'll do our best." She looked up at Levy. "You! Bring the medical team here, now! And make sure they bring type B blood! We might be able to close the wounds, but if he doesn't get a blood transfusion quickly, he'll die!"

Levy nodded and took off toward the arena's infirmary. Wendy and Porlyusica immediately set to work healing his more serious injuries, but it would take time. Chelia hurried over to assist them any way she could. Lucy traced the contours of Natsu's face lightly, but made sure to stay away from the left side of his face. Natsu groaned and coughed. Chunks of blood came up with each painful heave of his chest and trickled down his chin. Lucy brushed the hair from his face.

"Natsu! Natsu, listen to me," she said urgently, her voice shaking. "I know you're strong, and you can get through this. So please hang on!"

Natsu's breathing was worsening. His right eye slowly opened. The bright gleam they usually held was now dull and fading. Gently taking his face in her hands, Lucy tilted his chin up so he was staring at her. Natsu's chest shakily rose up and down, and slowly his breathing became little more than a wet rattle.

"Hey," Lucy said softly. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, but she smiled down at him. She couldn't let her composure slip. "Hey, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay. Porlyusica-san, Grandine, and Wendy are going to fix you right up. Okay?"

Slowly, hand shaking, Natsu reached up. He weakly brushed her tear away with his thumb. Knowing that she was safe put his mind at ease. It was all that mattered. His vision was starting to fade. He coughed violently, but forced a cheerful grin.

He gasped as he stared lovingly up at his mate. "…Lu…cy…."

She grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. She choked on a sob, but smiled down at him. "Yes. Yes, I'm here."

He chuckled. That little bit of stress on his lungs stirred up another coughing fit. A small trail of blood trickled down his chin. "I…did it. Told you…I could…L-Lu…cy…." Each word was strained. But he couldn't quite get everything out. And slowly the world dissolved into darkness. The last thing he heard was Lucy screaming his name and her hot tears hitting his cheek before his consciousness slipped away completely.

_**The final cliffhanger!**_

_**Chapter 37 should be up on Monday!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Last chapter! It's been fun guys, but I think it's finally come to an end. Unfortunately I don't think I'll be writing another NaLu Fairy Tail fanfic. If I get any ideas, I may do some one shots, but no more of this continuous story. Sorry to disappoint. Don't forget to review! **_

**Chapter 37**

Everything was a painful blur. He faded in and out of consciousness countless times. Voices would come and go. Muffled voices called for towels and blankets. Shadows hovered over him and he struggled to move. He cried out in agony as his left arm moved slightly. A white hot pain ripped through him. Then darkness. He was jolted back to awareness as he was moved. It hurt! Even breathing made his side burn in agony. He wanted to hold his breath against the pain, but he knew each one was crucial. Suddenly a bright light blinded him and then he went numb. A hazy face hovered above him, all the while the voices becoming softer and softer. A sharp pain in his chest. Natsu screamed. It felt as if something was digging beneath his skin. Then he felt the same sensation in his shoulder. Something pricked his arm and slowly Natsu started to lose feeling in his limbs until he could feel nothing at all. Little by little he slipped into a deeper and fitful sleep.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

It felt like his body was made of lead. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings. The blankets tucked around him felt unusually soft. Natsu could hear hushed whispers, but he couldn't make out the words. He groaned. Each time he moved, a fresh wave of pain washed over him. He forced his eyes open, lids still heavy with sleep. The left half of his vision was dark. But what he _could_ see was blurry. The face of a woman with white hair drifted in and out of focus. He squinted, trying to make the hazy image solidify. Slowly her face shifted into focus. It was Porlyusica! The old woman dipped a washcloth in a small bowl. She wrung it out before laying it across his hot forehead.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," she said with a scowl. "In all my life, I've never seen such a hot-headed idiot."

He sighed, sinking deeper into the blankets. "What…happened?" he whispered, voice hoarse.

"You nearly died, that's what happened!"

"Natsu!" Happy cried. He flew headlong toward him. Porlyusica snatched him by the wing before he could hug the Dragon Slayer.

"Hold it right there, you stupid cat! That boy needs rest! Go at him like that and he'll never recover." She shoved the pouting blue cat aside.

Natsu glanced around. He reached up and lightly and touched the bandage that had been wrapped over his left eye. "Where…?"

"In the guild." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "After you lost consciousness, the dragon, her little daughter, and I all worked very hard to heal you. Even that pink-haired little girl from Lamia Scale lent a hand. And believe me, it was no easy task! We managed to save you, but the scars on your back will never heal."

"My…back?"

Porlyusica nodded. "Where your wings once were. They will never fully heal."

The scars didn't bother him much. But the mention of wings made him remember his dragon experience. "Igneel is—?"

"Gone," Prolyusica said.

Happy nodded. "After they healed you up, Igneel flew you here. And when we got you into bed, he left."

Natsu shifted his weight slightly, trying to sit up. "What about Lucy?! Is she okay?"

Porlyusica pushed him back against the pillows. "Lay down, you moron!" She sighed. "The girl is just fine." She stood up and strode to the door. Natsu watched her tiredly as she opened the door. She leaned out and muttered something he couldn't quite make out. Porlyusica stepped aside and another person entered the room, a blonde girl. A familiar scent wafted toward him. Lucy's face came swimming into focus as she hurried to his bedside.

"Natsu," she breathed, relief evident in her voice.

Natsu forced a smile. He chuckled. "I told you I could do it. Nothing's too much for me."

"Oh, Natsu…I was so worried." Tears welled up in her eyes as she gently brushed the hair from his face.

"Aye," Happy said. "We thought you were done for."

"You've got some good friends, brat," Porlyusica said sharply. "Thay hardly left you this whole time."

He grinned. "Didja see me? How I fought that bastard when I was a dragon?"

Lucy nodded.

"Aye! You were so cool!"

Suddenly Natsu's face darkened. He remembered the night he had changed. In his fit of insanity and animalistic rage, he had injured Gray and Erza badly. He had even hurt Lucy. "Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know…back then."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm just glad you're back." She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Are you gonna be okay now, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"The dragon said she purified the dark magic that was lingering inside you," Porlyusica said. "With it gone, you shouldn't have any trouble with your magic rampaging. The two dragons seemed to agree that you won't be able to change into a dragon again. In all honesty, I'm surprised you managed to remain human at all."

"That's because of the armband," Natsu muttered. "Dragon Master Alastair's armband."

Happy looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno how it works, but it preserved my humanity…somehow."

Lucy sighed, relieved. "I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you. So don't force yourself, okay?" She gently ran her fingers through his pink hair. "Why don't you get some rest? We can talk later."

He nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

Feeling much more at ease, he sunk into the sheets. As soon as his eyes closed, he was out like a light. Now that he was out of the woods, he was in much need of rest.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Lucy sat at the bar downstairs in the guildhall. She sipped at her drink, Happy sitting on the bar top beside her. After the whole ordeal in Crocus with the dragon attack and the Grand Magic Games, things had started to calm down. Mira leaned across the counter.

"Are you planning to go on any new jobs?" she asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I was thinking I'd take a little break. I'm kind of tired after the Games and all."

Mira giggled. "You just want to stay close to Natsu, am I right?"

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy blushed. "W-well, yes! He almost died! So Of course I'd want to stay close!"

"Natsu is a fighter, and he's been recovering well," Mira said. "There's no need to worry about him."

"I know, but I just…you know."

Mira stood up suddenly, a look of surprise crossing her face. Something snaked around Lucy's waist. Lucy squeaked in surprise and jumped. A pair of powerful arms squeezed her gently, a warm heat radiating from them. A puff of warm breath tickled her ear.

"You smell so good," he muttered.

"Natsu!" Happy cried joyously.

Lucy tried to turn around, but he tightened his grip on her. He nuzzled the tender spot where her neck and shoulder met. A placed a soft, wet kiss on her neck. A shiver ran up Lucy's spine.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, but are you sure you should be up just yet?" Mira asked.

Lucy pried his arms loose and turned around. His chest and arm were still bandaged. A thick bandage was wrapped around his head, partially covering his left eye. He grinned at her. Natsu pulled her close ad buried his face in her chest.

"I never thought I'd be able to hold you again," he said.

"Natsu."

"I was so afraid I'd be stuck as a dragon forever…."

Lucy's chest tightened. She choked on a sob as she clung to him. She clutched his shirt in her hands as she hugged him.

"Natsu, I missed you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"No way! You'd better be prepared, 'cause I'm not letting you go that easy!"

"Natsuuuu!" Happy hugged him tightly. "I missed you! Are you gonna turn into a dragon again?"

"No way!" Natsu pulled him off. "But as soon as Gramps lets outta here, I wanna go on a new job."

"What kind?" Happy asked.

"Something with a lot of adventure."

"Just make sure you go easy on it, Natsu," Mira said. "You're still on the mend."

"We can't do anything too dangerous!" Lucy protested.

Natsu pouted. "Fine…. Then maybe we can do something else more…adventurous." He grinned mischievously and rested his hand on her leg.

Lucy blushed. "Natsu," she muttered, embarrassed.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I can't help it. I'm all fired up!"

Lucy draped her arms around his neck. "Fine. But this time around, I'm not letting you go. Not ever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Thanks for all your support, guys! It's been fun :)**_


End file.
